


【授翻】Don't Save Me

by Makina07



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rentboys, Sex Toys, Swingers, Voyeurism, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 60,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makina07/pseuds/Makina07
Summary: 关于Fernando你需要知道的第一件事：他是个男妓。轻度借鉴《应召女郎的秘密日记 (Secret diary of a call girl)》译注：- 主CP水托，兼其他人/托。AU，男妓梗，Additional tags 会根据放上来的章节不断更新，注意避雷。- 虚构作品，不要当真，如有不适请迅速点叉退出。
Relationships: Fernando Torres/A lot of people, Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. José

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Don’t Save Me by @hou_dini https://archiveofourown.org/users/hou_dini/pseuds/hou_dini 
> 
> 有授权，是以前的翻译。但搬运时发现原文不知什么时候消失了，作者也很久没有出现过了，因此没法提供原文链接。  
> 虽然这篇没有完结，但既然已经要到了授权，打算重新修整一下翻译逐章发上来，权当存档。如果哪天作者要求撤文就撤。
> 
> To the author @hou_dini: Hi, I'm the person who got your permission to translate this fic into Chinese in 2015. The translated version was initially posted on another website before getting censored. Recently I've decided to share it again on AO3 but couldn't find your original post. I don’t know what’s happened but if you are not comfortable with this translation available here, just let me know in the comment section and I’ll take it down.  
> Anyway, many thanks for writing this amazing fic, for creating this universe with all those lovely characters. I’ve read it several times, had a lot of laughs and thoughts. Thank you.

José是个极有权势的男人。

巨大的权势下注定有些邪恶相伴而生。像José这样爬得如此之高的男人，难免会有些冷酷，有些残忍，有些无情——他正是这些特质的集合体，同时也迷人到不可思议。人们对他非爱即恨，或是爱恨交加，你只是没法不在意他。

Fernando喜欢José。喜欢他很多方面，但不是所有。José是个魅力十足的男人， 他敏锐的双眼和低沉的嗓音，都散发着把（不止）整个伦敦城玩弄于鼓掌之间的绝对自信。Fernando知道最好别对这种人说不，但同时也希望保持距离：被那个谜一般的男人吸引，如同飞蛾扑火。

而且，怎么说呢，其实他也没得选。José是给钱最大方的客人，接José一次的单等于干其他人五次。

然而，今天的Fernando却没什么工作的心情。他本打算给自己放个假，结果Xabi一通电话宣告了Mourinho不容拒绝的临时要求。应招业的生活远非外人想象中轻松愉快。头牌如Fernando，要考虑的比张腿躺下多得多。Mourinho的宴会可以是人生的转折点：在这种舞台上亮相的机会既能将你送上职业高峰，也能将你打入生涯低谷。Fernando已出席过不少Mourinho的私人聚会，他无疑是葡萄牙人的最爱，这让他颇为自豪：取悦那个男人绝非易事。只不过，要想完美地扮演这他在宴会上的角色，某种特殊的心境必不可少——而这正是今晚Fernando所缺乏的东西。

Fernando心里清楚：如果回绝了今晚的邀请，就可能被José完全抛弃。José从不接受别人的拒绝。权势熏天的男人们的通病。Fernando刚搬来伦敦时就得到了在Mourinho宴会上亮相的机会，他觉得自己已经够幸运了；而更幸运的是，他竟然在一群比自己拼命得多的同行中脱颖而出，吸引了Mourinho的视线。José对自己看上的东西花钱从不手软，这绝对不是什么坏事，至少在应招这行里不算。

但Fernando今晚不知是哪儿不对劲。他又累又倦，心情低落，完全没有和老头们寒暄的耐心。更别说还得去恭维这群世界的主宰者，一边装作为他们倾倒，一边（不失优雅地）卖弄风情。

一点背景提示：Fernando过着双重生活。一方面，他是Fernando Torres，马德里出身的穷孩子，只想过好自己的小日子；另一面的他则是El Niño，职业性爱大师，绝佳的床上伴侣。变身El Niño是工作的一部分，但做起来可不容易。由于真实性格和工作人格差别巨大，Fernando总需要一种特殊的心境才能在两者间流畅转换。

说回今晚，El Niño似乎就是不肯露面……令Fernando焦躁不已。

Fernando刚到会场José就把他领进办公室，递给他一杯威士忌，开始布置今晚的任务。

“待会有好几个我重要的潜在合作对象，个个对你仰慕已久。我要你让他们为你倾倒，让他们渴望你，像是生命里唯一的追求——-但同时也让他们明白，你是我的。”他说。

这样来看，待会儿似乎有什么为Fernando准备的大场面——这下可更不妙了。如果他表现欠佳， José想必会非常失望。El Niño绝不会放过这种大好机会，定会大展身手；然而Fernando却不知怎地，有点心不在焉，实在令人担忧。如果再不赶紧切换到工作人格，他就是在职业自杀，因为之后他再也不会接到任何重要客人，而Xabi大概会生吃了他。

在离开José的办公室前，男人让他跪下来了一次口活儿，这方面倒是没问题，完全没问题，这种事就算他变成植物人也能完美执行。完事后Mourinho给的小费还行，但比他今晚可能赚到的差远了，只要他的表现让这个男人如愿的话。Fernando这样想着，暗暗激励自己。

接下来的一个小时里Fernando都在努力扮演自己的角色，但此刻他已经濒临爆发边缘，就差开口叫其中一个男的滚蛋了。于是他从晚会上开溜了，打算找个远离José视线范围的地方冷静一下。如果正好有个客人在同一时间消失，也许José会以为Fernando干正事去了，这样至少能拖延点时间。

Fernando漫步在似乎无穷无尽的走廊里，随手推开了几扇门，（传言这套顶层别墅只是Mourinho名下的众多地产之一，当然，他的妻子并不知情）一些房间已被Mourinho带来的其他男女占据，Fernando试了好几次，终于找到一个看起来没人的房间。

这个房间很大，却空空荡荡。别墅的其他房间都被精心装饰过，这个房间里却只有一张床，和对面墙上的一面镜子。仔细想想，这种廉价旅馆似的的房间出现在Mourinho的晚宴会场也不是没有道理：如果它们唯一的功能就是让客人玩玩漂亮婊子，又何必再花钱装点。

但是管他呢，重点在于这里没人却有个阳台，正是他此刻需要的。

Fernando懒得开灯，直接推开阳台门跨了进去。冷风令他哆嗦了一下——他把外套留在门边了——但这感觉不坏。Fernando深吸一口气，闭上眼。上帝啊，他多渴望现在就能回家去……

“也在躲人？”

Fernando从自己的思绪中惊醒。在阳台的另一侧，一个男人坐在窗台边缘，背靠着墙，嘴里叼着烟。不知为什么，居然逃过了他的双眼。

一时间他慌了，不知该说些什么，也不知这个微笑着注视着自己的男人是谁。他太年轻，不像是那些Mourinho的 _商业伙伴_ ——Fernando从未被引见给过任何看起来小于四十岁的宾客。那他只可能是那些男孩中的一个（也一定是因为同样的缘由从宴会上逃跑）——只不过，Fernando熟悉今晚所有的男孩们，因为他们都来自Xabi的事务所，而这个男人明显不在其列。

“别担心，”男人对一脸疑惑呆立原地的Fernando说道， “我不会告诉别人的。”

“抱歉，我没注意你在这，”Fernando终于开口。

“这就是我在这的原因，”那人回应道，向他眨了眨眼，“没必要一脸担心，我懂，外面的宴会可让人受不了了。”

Fernando把手插进兜里，走近几步，细细打量眼前的男人。毫不夸张地说，这个男人……相当迷人。年纪轻轻，体格强壮，漂亮的发型，昂贵的行头……他一定也是做高端生意的同行之一。这意味着Fernando _不该不认识_ 他。

“我不记得我们有见过面，”他说道，“我曾经在哪见过你么？”

“没有，”男人回道。“如果见过你，我怎么会忘记呢 。”他又开始微笑，不知为什么，Fernando觉得他在和自己……调情？但这没可能啊。娼妓一眼就能看穿同行。如果对方也是干这行的，那他肯定知道Fernando也是业内人士。婊子之间的调情意义何在？这不合逻辑。

“你是Mourinho的朋友么？” Fernando装作漫不经心地问道，以防是自己搞错了状况。如果对方并非以应召为业，那被另一个男妓认作同行绝对是种天大的冒犯。

“朋友？”那个男人深吸一口烟，吐出一声嘲讽的轻笑。“才不是。”

既不是Mourinho的朋友，又不是Fernando的同事……那他该死的又是谁？

“好吧，那你在这里干什么？”Fernando问道，耸耸肩。 “我是说，既然你又不情愿。”

“啊，没错。此时待在哪里都好过这里。”

“那你为什么还在这？”

“因为一些躲不掉的东西啦，家人什么的，你懂的，那种无聊玩意儿。”

“家人？”Fernando没能成功掩饰住自己的惊讶，挑起了一边眉毛——对面的男人敏锐地捕捉到了他的神情，咧嘴一笑。

“就是个叫法而已。” 男人说道，最后抽了一口，将烟头甩进夜空。“在某种意义上，José算是我父亲，因此我今晚被叫来结识些大人物，事情就是这样啦。”

好吧，操。

José曾提过他儿子几次，大多是在和其他宾客聊天的时候。这个儿子不愿接班他的商业帝国，经常不知在哪儿鬼混，不仅执意浪费大好人生，而且重点是（对Mourinho来说），花的还是他爹的钱。

Fernando脑中的想象是个20岁左右，身材瘦小的花花公子，长发下的钻石耳钉闪闪发亮，开着一辆敞蓬法拉利四处抛洒钞票。但他从未料到José的儿子会是如此的…帅气，并且出现在他父亲的晚宴上。

如果有什么原因，令儿子看起来比父亲正经得多，那大概是因为他正躲在这个阳台上，而不是在门外某处操妓女。

“你看起来很吃惊，”男人评论道，一边转身面向Fernando，两腿在窗台边晃悠。

“不，我没有——”他开口道，不自觉地想要戴上El Niño的面具——那个满口谎言的婊子时刻不忘保持警惕——直到他意识到自己仍是Fernando。也许这个男人正是他该暗送秋波的其中一位贵宾，但是怎么着，去他的。“……是啊，我是有点儿吃惊。”

“为啥？”

“我也不知道，只是——你居然是他儿子。”

“就算José那种人也会有儿子。”

Fernando微笑。“奇怪的想法。但我想你说得对。”

“但这不代表他是个父亲。这是两回事。”

Fernando确信自己听出了言外之意，但他又能说什么呢？同意对方的观点，夜夜出去和娼妓鬼混José的确是个糟糕的父亲？还是继续追问这明显不佳的父子关系？

“那么，你就是所谓的小少爷了，”与脑子里的想法相反，Fernando开口道，只为找点话讲。

“我可不这样想。少爷什么的意味着这里是我家——这里不是。不再是了。虽然我确实曾住过这儿。在José把这房子变成他的聚会场所前，这间曾是我的房间。”

这就是房间里空空如也的原因了，Fernando想道。这个男孩离开的时候带走了所有的东西，而Mourinho也从没费心再去装点。“好吧，这里风景不错。”他说着，四下张望。此处确是个观赏夜景的好地方，放眼望去，泰晤士河边一片灯光璀璨，光彩夺目。

“是啊……”男人的声音里有一丝伤感，似乎有那么一刻，他的视线迷失在闪耀的人造星河中。“我从前喜欢坐在这儿看夜景，这样望去伦敦美极了。”

“任何事物都如此，只要离得足够远。”

男人的视线移回Fernando身上，带着几分揶揄的神气。 “为什么这么说？”

Fernando耸肩。“距离产生美。“ 他想到那些卧在冰冷人行道上的流浪汉，肮脏小巷里老鼠一样蠕动的瘾君子，还有市中心为了几镑钱出卖身体的站街女。但他并没有和对方分享这些思绪的打算。

Mourinho的儿子从窗台上跳下，身手敏捷地接近Fernando。他突然侵入西班牙人的个人空间，令后者吓了一跳。Fernando退后几步，微微眯起了眼。“请允许我表示异议，”男人故作正经地说道， “你近看依然很美。”

“不好意思，你是在……调情么？”

男人坏笑。“也许吧。”

有什么不对劲，非常不对劲。如果他是Mourinho的儿子，又应邀参加他父亲的晚宴，难道他会对这类宴会上的常规戏码一无所知？难道他会不明白Fernando在其中扮演的角色？既然如此，那还有什么 _调情_ 的必要？

老天，也许他是真地不知道。也许他觉得那些男孩也是宾客，与他人无异。这也说得过去，不是么？Mourinho也许是个混球，但还不至于混球到当着自己儿子面出轨，或是在一墙之隔的地方偷吃。（还是说他真的渣到这种地步？）

不知为何，Fernando内心有些飘飘然：居然有人认真地对自己感兴趣——这可不太常见。其实Fernando很少自己出去浪：工作上喝酒玩乐干的疯狂事儿够多的了，所以在不接活儿的时候，他更愿意一个人在家睡觉，看看电视，叫点外卖。再说了，一个人出去玩又有什么意思？如果只为一夜缠绵，对享受过大把乐意（和不乐意）的性爱的他来说真的有必要么？而 _谈情说爱_ 则更不在考虑范围内——谁会愿意和男妓扯上关系？Fernando从没试过，不过据他所知，不少人的尝试都以失败告终，无一例外。没人会理解的，更别提接受了，所以你就得对这点小心保密。然而干应召这一行，你总归骗不了对方太久。他们 _总会_ 发现事实，场面 _总是_ 变得难看，关系 _总在_ 泪水中结束，所以何必自找麻烦呢？

不过，他不得不承认……被人献殷勤的感觉还不错。可惜那人不巧是José儿子。

“其实，我觉得我该回去了，”Fernando从对方身边退开一步。

“或者你也可以留下来。”男人紧追不放。

“我看还是算了吧。”

“为啥？怕你无法抵挡我的魅力？”

Fernando眯起眼睛，目光射向笑得一脸无赖的男人，内心竟涌起一波同情。“我看出你们的相似点了。”他露齿而笑。“你的自以为是简直和你父亲一模一样。”

那个男人笑了——他的笑声真不错。不同于Fernando经常听到的那种装模作样的腔调，这笑声直率又诚实。哪怕只为他的笑，Fernando 也愿意留下一整夜。“这不是我第一次听到这句话了。有些东西就是会传染，不是么？”

“我真得走了。” _在我决定留下之前_ ，他在心中补完后半句。

“你 _确定_ ？想想吧……一群老男人，无聊地互相吹捧，丑态毕露……我觉得你和我待在一起会更有乐趣。”

“真的？”

“没错。”

“那你想干什么？”

_该死_ 。他直接一脚踏进了陷阱里。

“哎呀呀～现在是谁在调情啦？”Fernando笑了，摇摇头。和José儿子度过的时间竟然如此愉快……这点令他倍感荒唐。留下来，为了这个对自己身份一无所知的陌生男人——这个诱人的念头令人难以抗拒。或许是察觉到Fernando准备开溜的打算，小少爷走近一步握住他的手腕，动作温柔却有力。“你是想我口头描述一下呢，还是亲身演示给你？”

“你指望哪种能打动我？”

男人的脸上露出肉食动物般的笑容，将Fernando拉入怀中。他一手搂住Fernando的腰，让他靠向自己，一手托起他的脸吻住他的唇。Fernando没有抵抗。脑子里有个小声音告诉他不该这样，如果Mourinho此时走进来，他就死定了。但这个吻实在太棒，让他无力阻止。他的手抓紧男人大腿，更深地回吻过去。男人喉咙中发出满足的咕哝声，令他背脊中升腾起一串微小的电流。

男人拥抱和亲吻他的方式，和Fernando曾经历过的其他任何人都不同：既非略微地疏离，像是心思远在他处；亦非绝对地占有掠夺，好像一旦买下了Fernando这段时间，就有权将他视为所有物般为所欲为。不，这个吻——如此的轻柔，宁静， _全新的感触_ 。Fernando不再神经紧绷，却也许有那么一点儿轻微的颤栗。

长久以来的第一次，这个与人亲热的是Fernando自己，而非El Niño。这感觉说不出的陌生，又美妙无比。他甚至可以就这样亲热一晚上，Fernando心想。甚至无需更进一步，光是这样的亲吻和爱抚就能令他欢欣不已。

就在这时，男人稍稍离开他的嘴唇，低语道， “多少钱？”

Fernando瞬时僵住了，没反应过来。“什么？”

男人开始亲吻他的脖颈。“多少钱？”

他伸手到男人胸前，轻轻推开对方，直至他们目光相对。这就是谜底揭晓的时刻了。“你知道？”Fernando问道，难以置信。

小少爷眨了眨眼， “知道什么？”

“我的……事？”

“怎么，你是那些男妓之一吗？我料到了。”

话语像利箭笔直刺入他的心脏。Fernando并不以自己的谋生手段为耻。如果他觉得羞耻，那他早就洗手不干了。这句话本身其实没什么，他确实是个男妓。但出自这个男人口中，如此随便——确实刺伤了他。放任自己沉沦于一时的满足，然后“啪”的一声——幻想破灭的声音像极了一记响亮的耳光。

“怎么了？”Mourinho的儿子问道，倾身过来索取另一个吻。Fernando 转过脸，从男人怀里挣脱开。“发生了什么事？”男人仍不放弃，听上去很是委屈。

“没什么，”Fernando回道，开始对镜整理仪容，表情像是刚刚看见什么在面前死掉。“我得回去了。”

“啥？别走，这是怎么了？我以为你——”

“我改主意了。我还有活要干。抱歉。”

Fernando几乎是用跑地转身离开，他深吸一口气，穿过大厅走向宴会区域。

"喂!" Mourinho的儿子从身后快步赶上。“我得罪你了？”

“你就放弃吧，行么？”

“我想知道刚才发生什么了，我说了什么冒犯你的东西吗？”

“没，你没有。”

“那到底是怎么了？”他们已经走到了大客厅边上，那边宴会仍在进行。Fernando停住脚步，那个男人挡在身前，“对不起，”男人道歉道，一脸真诚，眼神中有种哀求，活像一只被抓到在地毯上撒尿的小狗。如果Fernando不是内心正莫名气到冒烟，他甚至可能会被对方打动。“我不是故意想冒犯你的，好么？我以前没做过这个， 不知要怎么——我不知道有什么… _步骤_ 。我是应该等待还是……？”

Fernando 叹气。这人只会让事情变得越来越糟，“忘掉这件事吧。”

“为什么你突然改主意了？”

“因为我来这儿不是为了和你……做这种事。”

“我可以付你钱。”

“你真逗。”

“就开个价吧。”

“我不想要你的钱。”

“我父亲付你多少？我可以给你两倍。”

“我不想要你的钱，”Fernando又说了一遍，为了强调自己的意思，每个字间都停顿了一下。“我不会和你睡。”

“一千？两千？我可以付你五千。”

“别说了，”他的话里升起一股真正的怒气。“不关钱的事儿。”

“那关的是什么事儿？”

“就是我不用睡任何我不想睡的人，比如现在我不想睡你。外面多的是男孩们，你可以在他们身上随便挥霍。别烦我了。”

“Niño!” Fernando注意到Mourinho正向他们走来。于是他退后一步远离Sergio，摆出职业婊子最完美的笑容。 葡萄牙人的手抚过他的脊背，占有性地将他拉入怀里。Fernando 眼角瞟到做儿子的正盯着他父亲的一举一动。那个男人明显皱起了眉，嘴唇抿成一道直线。“我一直在到处找你。”

“我就在这儿呢，” Fernando回道，一面又往葡萄牙人怀里靠了点，只为令后者的儿子更加不快。

“你见过我儿子了，”Mourinho说道，听上去完全没有高兴的意味。Fernando想得没错：José若是撞见自己儿子和他亲热，肯定不会太欣慰。

“我们刚在自我介绍。”

“我正和他说话呢，”做儿子的回道，言语间带着沉静的怒气。

“是么？说了什么？”

“闲聊而已，”Fernando赶在男人有机会回答前迅速插嘴。

“好吧，希望Sergio没有骚扰你。他在喝了酒之后尤其烦人。”

“我没骚扰他，” _Sergio_ 反驳道。Fernando心头涌起一丝烦乱，因为他发现自己喜欢这个名字的音调，特别是José的发音让它听上去更像是西语而非葡语。

“他确实没有，”Fernando补充道。他也可以说Sergio是个讨厌鬼，是的，是有那么一点儿讨人厌，但他也害怕Mourinho会做出什么来。Fernando听说，葡萄牙人的惩罚手段可不一般。

“那就好。你能跟我回去么？”

“当然。”

就在他们一起离开时，Mourinho又说道，“别又喝多了，Sergio。你知道你母亲讨厌你喝醉的样子，她又会因你这些不成熟的举动责怪我。”

Fernando最后回头看了一眼，看见Sergio站在那里，怒气冲冲地目送他们离开。

只需要三个字，就能将一个令人期待的夜晚变成一次彻头彻尾的羞辱。Fernando想。

_多少钱_ **。**

不知何故，它们留下的烧灼感依然挥之不去。

x-x-x

AVB，某个Mourinho的潜在犯罪同伙，或 _未来的商业伙伴_ 。反正大家都是这么说的。

José没告诉他名字，仅用AVB代指，于是Fernando明白这人可能在某处是个头面人物。兴许是在葡萄牙。事实上，今晚穆氏家族的教父把自己专属的Fernando转送这个人——光这点就足够引人遐想了。

AVB很严肃，也比其他宾客年轻得多（Sergio除外）。他长相不算特别迷人，但也不难看。Fernando喜欢他的胡子——姜红色的，就像Xabi一样。如果关上灯，也许能假装自己在搞Xabi……这个想法令他唇边浮起一丝微笑。

他们聊了一小会儿天，然后AVB带他走入其中一间卧室。Fernando暗中留意Sergio是否在附近，但四周都不见他人影。也许在干其他什么人吧，他想。这个念头有点儿难以接受，看来那五分钟的互动可能给他的自尊造成了颇为可观的打击。

话说回来，和AVB做爱真是……怎么说呢，糟透了。

起初这个男人十分拘谨，手从没摸到Fernando腰部以下，好像他对这档子事毫无头绪。这就是最累人的客人种类：召妓新手。他们在他面前紧张兮兮的模样还挺可爱，但什么都要人教也令人头疼。

Fernando给对方倒了杯威士忌，然后跪下含住他的性器，让他在快感中放松些。虽然万事开头难，但AVB终于不像开头那么紧张了。当对方硬得差不多了，Fernando脱掉衣服，他们转移到床上。

AVB从后面干他，只持续了不到五分钟。在对方高潮后一头栽倒在Fernando身边时，后者甚至还没硬起来。

Fernando有点愧疚：整个过程都太糟糕了，因为自己不在状态，而且本来就不怎么样的心情还被Mourinho的儿子毁了个彻底。Fernando心里知道自己本该再稍稍努点力，让这场性爱更令人愉悦。但他几乎只想敷衍了事，越快越好。

然而AVB似乎并不在意。他微笑着，感谢Fernando与他共度的 _美妙_ 时光（这人什么毛病？？），留下丰厚的小费后就穿衣离开。

Fernando独自待了会儿，喝了会酒才收拾好自己回到宴会上。Mourinho见了他，给了他一个大大的拥抱，对他赞不绝口。Fernando于是明白，现在不管Mourinho提出什么AVB大概都会照单全收。

葡萄牙人是如此开心，以至于付了他两倍于谈好的价钱，甚至还给了他自由活动的许可。这本是那种Fernando可以大捞一笔的夜晚。他可以再接两到三个客人，或者四个，如果他动作够快。换做平日，这就是梦寐以求的工作机会。可惜今晚却不太一样。

所以，与其利用今晚赚出两周的收入，Fernando收好葡萄牙人给他的钱，直接回家去了。

El Niño需要些时日来休养。不是任何事情都关乎金钱。

_多少钱_ **。**


	2. Ramos

Fernando并不常接新客人。他得保持自己高端的形象，不然就会失去市场价值。听上去很残酷，但这就是这一行里的残酷现实：你就是自己唯一的商品，如果自己都不高估自己，谁又会为你代劳呢？引人遐想，又独一无二，这两点在任何奢侈品交易中都是决定买卖的关键。还有一点是服务质量，在Fernando身上体现在他100%的好评率中。每个曾与他共度春宵的客人无一不回来寻求再见的机会——而他只留下他们当中最好的。

你看，应召业的行规在El Niño这里正相反：不是客人选择他，而是他来挑拣客人。

Fernando有的远不止一张漂亮脸蛋，因此稳居事务所头牌也不令人意外。

当Fernando为了工作日程表来到事务所时， Xabi摆出一副看似亲切的笑脸迎接他的到来。

“噢，看看谁来了，” Xabi说道，动作夸张地往后一仰，靠在他那张大得惊人的皮椅里。他的办公室设计简约高雅，装饰极尽奢华。Xabi是全伦敦最高端的男妓代理人，而他一部分数目可观的收入来源于Fernando 的另一重身份。事务所的El Ninõ就像卡戴珊家的Kim。这点Xabi心里清楚，也是他强忍住不要对Fernando 颐指气使——比如要求后者每周来事务所报道，或是接下每个来电指名的大人物——的唯一原因。Xabi _试图_ 掩饰自己的不悦，但不是次次都成功。

“浪子回头啦，”Xabi说道，语中满是嘲讽，Fernando自己选了个舒服的姿势坐下。

“不爽咬我啊，Xabi。”

“但愿你假期里去了什么阳光明媚的地方。”

“什么假期？”

“在你招呼不打就消失了的两个星期里，我姑且算你去度假了。”

“啊，好吧，我之前在忙。”

“忙什么？”Xabi稍微眯起眼睛。 “希望你不是 _又_ 去单干了。”

Fernando翻了个白眼。那次他绕过事务所私自接客，曾惹得Xabi大发雷霆。事情差不多过去一年了，但Xabi至今仍耿耿于怀。那次他似乎真地很受伤，虽然Fernando从未完全搞懂背后的原因。也许他是觉得自己被抛弃了吧，或者是怕下金蛋的鹅翅膀硬了自立门户。不过无论如何，Fernando也不想再单干了。因为，一旦男人们发现可以直接联系你，他们立刻变得纠缠不休， Fernando用尽一切手段也无法断绝他们的骚扰。亲自和这群客人打交道比他想象中艰难许多。再说，作为中介的Xabi包揽了所有的麻烦事：他负责协商价格，确定见面地点，还会安排一个保镖跟着以防万一。这样看来三成的佣金也还合算。

“都跟你说了一千遍我不会再那样做了。” Fernando不耐地回嘴道。

“很好。那到底是什么让你忙成这样？”

“这和你无关吧？”

“好吧，如果你还在闹脾气，我看你这假期过得也不怎么样。“

“我没在闹脾气。“

“这样，那我就当你心情不错咯？ “

Fernando疲倦地叹了口气。Xabi似乎难以理解那条分隔Fernando和El Niño的界线。在这间办公室里，他是Xabi帮客人牵线搭桥的男妓。出了这道门，他想做什么都不关Xabi的事。双重生活并非易事，两者交集越少越好。Xabi只需要了解床技超群的金童El Niño就够了；至于Fernando——这个双亲疼爱的儿子，品行良好的邻居和忠贞不渝的朋友——则远不在他的管辖范围内。

“你能直接说说接到的单子么？“

“当然没问题。你想让我从哪天开始？这周的，还是上周的？“Xabi在他面前摊开一个巨大的笔记本，上面写着所有的联系方式，工作安排和接到的预约电话。Fernando曾无数次问过Xabi为什么不用电脑，直接把工作安排用邮件或短信发给男孩们就好，但Xabi多疑的性格让他始终不信任电子产品。他总觉得有人会黑进系统里毁掉所有人的生活。不仅Xabi会因此进监狱，而且Fernando和其他男孩们也会被全面曝光——连带着所有的高端客人们一起。相比之下，纸质媒介方便每晚带回家保管，危急时还能一烧了事。

Fernando始终觉得这种做法太麻烦，但不可否认，Xabi的想法有他的道理。

“这么多？“他反问，一脸厌倦。

“你可是事务所头牌啊，Niño 。“

“也许你该再找个头牌了。 “

“应接不暇啦？“Xabi假笑。

“没，“Fernando回嘴，语气坚决。”但我总归只是一个人。我的屁股又不是铁打的，不可能一周接五十个。“

“这不用你操心，我会把你不想要的给别人。“Xabi开始浏览预约名单。”不得不说，我猜你在Mourinho 的派对上真是惊艳四方。好几个他的合作伙伴点名要你。“

“真的？“Fernando皱眉。”我就干了一个。“

“才一个？你越来越挑剔了，Niño 。“

“我这叫高端。“

Xabi翻了个白眼。“还不是一回事…“

“Stevie 打来过么？“

Xabi鼻子里哼了一声，他讨厌听到Stevie的名字。后者就是Fernando总是乐于迁就的那个人。而Stevie之所以会打电话预约，还是因为之前Xabi逮到他和Fernando直接联系时，Xabi好好发作了一场。Fernando没真把Stevie当客人。实际上Stevie付钱也只是走个过场。即便他不付钱，Fernando也不介意。他其实跟Stevie说过好几次了，但利物浦人还是坚持要付，而他也不得不承认——Stevie小费的丰厚程度实在难以抗拒。

但Stevie和其他人都不一样——他有Fernando的私人号码，知道Fernando住在哪里，也会用Fernando的真名称呼他。他们在很久之前相识于利物浦街头，早在Fernando成为 _El Niño_ 前，还常在街角卖身时。自从Fernando去了伦敦后，Stevie时而也会不远千里来看他。他们见面次数越来越少，但从未完全停止过。从某种扭曲的角度来看，他们算得上是朋友——除了他们会上床，Stevie事后会付钱。而这份关系除了他俩之外，恐怕没多少人能理解。

Xabi就是受不了这个他视为某种竞争对手的男人——天知道为什么——虽然他从未在现实中见过Stevie。每次Stevie来电都会好好嘲弄Xabi一番，这种交流方式显然无助于提升印象分，但Fernando也没插手制止过。不得不承认，观看Xabi炸毛是一种享受。任何能动摇这个西班牙人的精致伪装的机会都不能放过。老天作证平日间Xabi是怎样毒舌他手下的男孩们的。

“Stevie不是两周前才来过？ “年长些的男人问道。

“没错。“

“ 那你再见他还太早了点。“

“他说过他可能很快会再来。“

“噢，他真贴心，不是么？“Xabi回他一个假得不能再假的笑容，转移开话题。”Frank 上周打来了两次。“

“哦，Frank不错。“

“就知道你会这么说。我已经帮你约到了周五。“

“你怎能在没问过我的情况下就私自决定？“

“别发牢骚了，Fernando 。Frank 是你最好的客人之一。你要是继续忽视他，总有一天他会转向别人。有时候我觉得你真该学点这行里的职业道德。“

Fernando大笑出声。“哦，拜托，一定要教我什么叫婊子的操守喔。“

“你自大过头了，孩子。收敛点行么？“

”我这都是你教的，你忘啦？“

“没错，是我，“Xabi说道，摇了摇头。” 我创造的怪兽，我心里清楚。“

“名单上还有谁？“

“Branislav？“Fernando做了个鬼脸。Xabi张嘴想抗议，但话到半途又吞了回去，只是默默划掉了名字。”Cesc的活儿更多了……Roman怎么样？“

“没有招待毛子的心情。“

“Fernando，你认真的？“Xabi叹息着抱怨道，但还是划去了名字。”那Luis呢？“

“哪个Luis?”

“Suárez。”

“你疯了？他咬过我！“

“那又怎样？小咬一口情趣更浓嘛。“

“不，他是 _真_ 地在咬我，我们还没开始呢他的牙齿就在我肩膀上了。那家伙是个疯子。把他丢给Cesc, Cesc喜欢疯狂的类型。“

“我觉得也许不时该提醒你下，Fernando，你是个男妓。如果人们付钱咬你，你就该让他们咬。 “

“当我对吸血鬼感兴趣的时候会通知你的。这是谁？“Fernando问道，他靠向桌子，指着本子上一个他从未见过的姓氏。

“新客人之一。“

“他叫什么？“

“只有Ramos 。他没说名字。“

“不提名字的话经常是什么大人物。“

“有可能。这个人说想在丽兹饭店和你见面。“

“丽兹饭店？“Fernando因为惊讶而睁大了双眼。不是说他没去过五星级酒店，但丽兹饭店，是个 _相当_ 高调的招妓地点。他的客人中很少有人会选择这样的场所，并不只因为高昂的房费——别忘了他们已经付出了一笔不小的数额，只为和一位男妓相处几个小时，所以其实他们想在哪里干他都可以——同时对于某些客人来说，选择高档酒店也有撞见熟人的隐忧。”我有点兴趣了。“

Xabi微笑了。“就知道你会这样。“

“他还说了些什么？“

“没了，就这些。“

“那我们怎么知道他靠不靠谱？“

“不知道。他打的倒是我的专线，而且就是在Mourinho 的宴会结束后不久打来的。所以我猜他大概是某位曾被你迷得七荤八素，又在床上被你榨得一干二净的绅士吧，“Fernando瞪了他一眼。”不过我可以派Kyrgi 跟着你，当然啦，如果你想的话。“

“好吧。听上去不错。“

“那就今天晚上？“

“太快了吧。 “

“那个人听上去有点儿孤注一掷。越快越好，他是这么说的。而距他上次来电也有些时日了。“

Fernando 咬住下唇，思考了一瞬。他不太想 _这么早_ 就回归工作，但自从Mourinho和他生意伙伴后他就再没接过任何客。也许现在又到了挣钱的时候了。而且，怎么说呢，那也是丽兹饭店嘛。“好吧，那就今晚九点。你收到房号就发给我。“

“太棒了！”Xabi说道，听上去真地很激动，下一秒他就已经在拨打Ramos的号码了。“你终于愿意接新客人，实在太让我欣慰了，Fernando，我甚至可以帮你口一发。”他的话令Fernando忍俊不禁地挑起了眉。这话有点过于奇特了，Fernando实在难以想象Xabi干那事儿，虽然他知道Xabi也曾是个男妓，直到有一天他认为幕后牵线的工作前景更加光明。平心而论，Fernando从未见过Xabi和任何人在一起——既没有约会，也没有固定男友或女友……对Xabi这个行当的人而言，实在不太寻常。尽管如此，Fernando倒不会强迫自己拒绝Xabi的感激之举——要说为什么，那一定是这个努力装样的老板实在是太迷人了。

仿佛是看穿了他的内心所想，Xabi补充道，“我只说我 _可以_ ，如果你不是这么目中无人的话。”

Fernando笑着耸耸肩。“也许某天吧。”

“做你的梦去吧。噢，您好，是Ramos先生么？“他对Fernando会意地一笑，眼中闪烁着欲望的光彩。”我有个给您的好消息，先生，Niño 会在今晚来见您。“

x-x-x

Ramos是新客人。

新客人总让Fernando紧张。不管他在这行里摸爬滚打了多少年，只有与新客人见面之前的不安情绪从未改变。自某种意义上，有点儿像相亲时初次见面。

Fernando会花上不少时间让自己做好面对新顾客的准备。他会仔细挑选衣着，认真打理发型，还会在下午补个觉以保证夜晚的充沛精力。他必须给客人留下完美的第一印象，必须让客人第一次见面就爱上他。学习与新顾客相处的过程有时很棘手，但在一切都变得按部就班之前， Fernando实际上挺享受这个环节。并不是说他厌倦了那些他了如指掌的客人们——但，寻找令对方脑中火花四溅的敏感点， 让他们的躯体在自己的抚弄下愉悦地起伏，让他们在自己的亲吻中期待地勃起；还有自己怎样的喘息，和恰到好处地扭动臀部，使得对方在快感中低吼——他热爱这个环节，探索的魅力令人难以抗拒。

自从Fernando上次接受新客人以来，已经有些时日了，因此他心里更是充满了期待。Xabi派来的高大的希腊保镖Kyrgiakos正扮作路人在楼下酒吧里待命。Ramos听上去不太像英语，不过可能只是假名。有些客人会使用化名来或多或少地保障他们的隐私。不过一旦和一个男妓滚上床，你也没有太多东西好隐藏了。

他敲了敲门，房间里传出一个声音。“门开着！”

肾上腺素的激流冲刷过全身，Fernando走入房间，但里面空无一人。

“Ramos?”他叫道。

“浴室里！马上就好！”

Fernando脱下外套，欣赏着这个房间。周围的装饰雍容华贵，像是招待王公贵族，或是那些著名的好莱坞明星的场所，他想。这笔开销可不小。令他更兴奋不已。什么样的男人才会定下这样昂贵的房间来招妓？一个非常不错，非常高级的应召男妓，但始终是男妓。Fernando当然配得上一间五星级酒店，但这——终归是种截然不同的待遇。

“你喜欢吗？”

他转过身，脑子里已经准备好了些挑逗的话语，视野里却出现了一个自鸣得意的身影：José Mourinho的儿子站在他的面前，只穿着柔软的深蓝色浴袍。

“是你！”这就是Fernando能说出的全部话语。

Sergio笑了，明显对Fernando脸上极度震惊的表情颇为满意。“没想到我能找到你，是么？这回我做对了吗？因为你好像不吃聊天那一套，所以——你看我投入得够多了吧，”他双手挥动，指向房间里的装饰。

“这是某种恶作剧吗？”Fernando的声音冷若冰霜，竭力保持基本的礼貌。片刻前的兴奋已从他身体里蒸发得无影无踪，只剩下纯粹的怒火在熊熊燃烧。

“什么恶作剧？”

“我跟你说过了，我不要你的钱。”

“这个嘛，看起来你也不像是会免费接待我的样子，所以我总得试试，不是么？”

“我不会和你睡的。”

“为什么？我是你的客人，你可不能拒绝我。”

“我可以拒绝所有我他妈想拒绝的人。”

“但你不会对这个城市最有权势的人的儿子这么做，不是么？”Sergio嘲讽地扬起眉毛。Fernando攥紧双拳，努力忍住给对方脸上来一下的冲动。 “我觉得他对此不会太开心的，你还想保住你其他的客人，是不？”

“你是在威胁我么？”

“完全不是。我只是指出你的选择余地而已。”

“我的保镖就在楼下酒吧里，我只要打个电话，他就会在五秒之内出现，揍扁你这个自大的家伙。”

“噢，算了吧，”Sergio 说着，一边走向角落里的桌子，上面摆着香槟和冰桶。“别这么冷冰冰的。”

“你编了个假名，只为把我骗来这里。”

“那不是假名，是我真正的姓氏。”Sergio 注意到Fernando疑惑的表情，于是笑了，“每次人们都是这个反应，”他说道，端起两杯酒，“ José并不是我真正的父亲。他在我两岁时娶了我母亲，但我没跟他姓。我是个Ramos，不是个Mourinho。来，喝点东西吧。”

Fernando 犹豫着，但还是接过了香槟。他正怒火中烧，一点点酒精兴许能帮上忙。Sergio饶有兴味地看他一口气灌下整杯液体。“你看上去很渴。”

“我只是想用杯子砸你脸而已。”

“拜托，你得承认，我在包装自己这事儿上做得不错，”Sergio说道，挥手指向房里的装饰。Fernando感到血液都沸腾了。这些富家子们……是什么让自己产生了幻觉，竟有那么一瞬间，觉得Mourinho的种能结出什么好果子。迄今为止，他的举动和Fernando见过的被宠坏的败家子们毫无区别：鼻子翘得比天高，认为自己掌控着整个世界——还有里面的每一个人。

“你真是……”Fernando 咬紧了嘴唇，思索贴切的词语。“可鄙。”他的话音里浸满了恶毒。

“可鄙？”Sergio 似乎很吃惊。好像他真以为他是在做什么好事，施予Fernando什么恩惠。“你好像都没用这词形容José吧，他比我恶劣多了。”

“所以这就是一切的关键了，你父亲？”Fernando开口道，字句间酝酿着怒火。“你就是一个可悲的有钱少爷，因为父亲没给你足够的关注而怀恨在心。也许是因为他在 _婊子_ 身上花的时间都比陪你的要多。这整件事，这整个可悲的一出戏，”Fernando疯狂地挥着手。“这一切都是为了伤害你爹地，是不是？你追逐他其中一个男妓，因为你觉得你能 _弄脏_ 我，让他难堪，来证明你这个可笑的，被宠坏的孩子才是对的。”Sergio明显惊呆了，他张开嘴，却说不出一个字。然而Fernando的怒火尚未平息，所以他继续喊道，“让我来告诉你，你这个该死的傻瓜。我可不是你某只愚蠢的玩偶，任你为了自己的利益随意操弄。我没在开玩笑， _我_ 不是丑角，如果你认为我会心甘情愿陪你演戏就大错特错了。你觉得你比你爹强得多……你可以随便浪费你的钱，他的钱，我才不在乎呢。我不需要你的钱。我他妈才不在乎会不会再见到他，或者你。我受够了你这种恋父情结的傻瓜。如果你想要人治愈你，滚去找他妈的咨询师吧。”

当这场咆哮终于落幕，Fernando就差向Sergio脸上吐口水了。他成功地将音量控制在了相对文明的程度，但言语里的恶毒喷溅而出。Sergio瞪着他，一脸惊呆了的表情，好似他还没明白刚才发生了什么。对方那半是毫无头绪，半是目瞪口呆的神情，令 Fernando意识到，连他自己也不知道这种恨意来自内心何处。自打他俩相遇，Sergio总能激起他一系列古怪的反应，就好像他被……背叛和冒犯了一样。Fernando不知该作何感想。

Sergio绝不是第一个通过招妓来伤害他人的顾客，也绝不会是最后一个。平日间，只要客人愿意付钱，Fernando才懒得多管呢。但Mourinho的儿子似乎是个例外，好吧，是继子，管他呢。理性而言，和自己最有钱的客人儿子发生工作或私人上的关系都绝不是什么明智的选择。但这并不是他发怒的原因——该死的，其实和这点 _完全无关_ 。Fernando暴怒的反应与理性思考没有一点关系。

因为自己不知道的缘由大发脾气——简直没有比这更让人烦躁的事了。

“哇哦，”隔了一会，Sergio终于开口了，还是一副困惑的模样。“这真是……我都不知道这是什么。完全始料不及。”他咬着嘴唇，一边沉思，一边注视着Fernando，表情比之前严肃得多。“而且说实话，这真有点伤人。”

“很好，那正是我本意。”

“好吧，就让我……”Sergio做了个休战的手势，请求为自己辩解。Fernando清楚他不该听，他也没理由要听。他应该转身离开，去把Xabi这个傻瓜骂一顿——虽然后者也无从得知这回客人的真实身份——然后叫他再也别接受Sergio Ramos的预约。然而，最终他只是一脸倔强地抱起了手臂，抬起了下巴，等着Sergio开口。

“用我父亲向你施压是我在犯傻。我从没考虑过向他告状什么的。他甚至都不知道我们在这酒店里。该死的，他千万不能发现我有你的号码……你中介的号码，我因此不得不贿赂他的秘书。如果José发现了，在他甩掉你之前他会先剥夺我的继承权。如果我俩相比，我打赌José喜欢你得多。至于你说什么渴望他的注意力——事情不是这样的。José和我并不亲近，我们关系一贯如此。我才不在乎呢，他又不是我亲爹。我不是在试图吸引他的注意力。这点我向你保证。”

Fernando白眼翻到一半，被上前一步的Sergio打断。“而另一件事……” Sergio继续道，他深深地注视着Fernando，令后者忘记了呼吸。“我知道那天我说了些你不爱听的东西，但我当时完全不知该怎么做。也许那并不是最完美的追求方式，但——我确实知道你不是José的商业伙伴，我当然知道这点，所以你只可能是……好吧，你就是你。我不是故意想冒犯你，我只是觉得，你会想要为你的时间收取报酬。我不知道是不是这样。就像我觉得在丽兹订个房间是唯一能见到你的方法，而它还算管用了，但我并没有什么坏心。我只是想见你。我完全不了解一般该怎么做，你懂我意思了么？我到底该怎么做？告诉我，我就照做。”

Fernando仔细地盯着他看了好一会儿。“你该这么做：打电话给Xabi，不用订丽兹饭店，哪儿都行，甚至你车后座都行，只要你出价足够。跟他说你要个男孩，告诉他你的喜好，任何你脑子里的幻想。他会帮你约某个人。我保证你会很满意的。”

“某个人，但不是你。”

“没错。”

“那我就不会满意。”

“你到底有什么毛病？”

“我有毛病？ _你_ 才有毛病，为什么你这么执着地拒绝我？”

“为什么你这么执着地想睡我！？世上男人又不是死光了！为什么是我？”

“因为……”Sergio 停顿了一下，深吸一口气。“因为你和其他人不一样。这不是为了打炮，也不是想要睡个男妓。你就是……不一样。”

“不一样？”Fernando反问道，满是讥讽。“不一样“？——太陈词滥调了。他还敢编个更空洞的借口么？不一样可以有无数种意义，也可能毫无意义。

“在那个宴会上，你看上去与众不同。”Sergio解释道。“那晚我在你身上嗅到了相同的气息，我猜。你看上去像是不顾一切地想要逃离那里，正和我一样。我知道你的身份，我知道，我认识José所有的商业伙伴，也清楚他是怎么从他们那里获取他想要的东西，所以，我确实明白你在当中扮演的角色，但那并不是我……追求你的原因。”他停顿了一下，抓了抓后脖颈，“我会问你价钱的唯一原因是我以为——我不知道你——操，我就是不知道该怎么让这事自然而然的发生。”

时间一分一秒地过去，这个男人的话也越来越难以理解。Fernando不知该相信什么。Sergio是想睡个男妓呢，还是因为他喜欢Fernando，因为后者 _不一样_ ，就好像，和普通男妓不一样。Sergio到底想说什么？难道在他眼里这是种赞美？

Fernando意识到，站在他面前的是个不知所措的年轻人。从前Fernando碰上这类客人，通常一次不错的口活儿就能带他们上道，然后一切照常。性爱可以解决生活中几乎所有的问题，这是Fernando工作以来的经验之谈。

然而，Sergio的问题与工作无关。这不是El Niño和某个客人，而是Fernando和一个莫名吸引着他的男人。是Fernando在晚宴上拒绝了他，也是Fernando此刻拒绝着他，然而这一切本应都是El Niño的工作。

此刻，他应该从El Niño的角度去思考。戴上后者的面具，忘掉那夜心中被Sergio激起的所有苦涩与不快，考虑一个像他这样的高级男妓该怎样应对。答案很简单：既然Sergio来都来了，El Niño就应该去睡他，留给他值得回味的一夜，然后就像什么都没发生过一样继续迎接下一个客人。

也许那就是Sergio想要的：忘掉Fernando。他的痴迷只因为Fernando曾拒绝过他。这些富家子弟从小过生日收的都是小马和迷你汽车这类礼物，这种人就是接受不了别人的拒绝。

Fernando的自尊仍在叫他不要屈服，但El Niño在他耳边催促，而El Niño在这种事上从来不会错。

“好吧，“Fernando终于说道，吐出一口沉重的空气。

Sergio微微皱起了眉。“好吧？“

“没错。”他脱掉外套甩到椅子上，然后开始脱鞋脱袜。这估计是他最不诱人的宽衣解带方式了，百分之一百毁气氛。这次恐怕不会是他最令人印象深刻的一次表演。大概不会是那种能放进简历中的光辉事迹，但这就是此刻他脑子里的唯一选项。 “你想做？没问题，那我们就做。”

“做什么？”

“爱啊。这就是你叫我来的目的，不是么？我可是个婊子。”

“等等，你完全搞错了状况。我不是那个意——”

“你没必要解释什么。没关系，我可是职业的。”

不再多费口舌，Fernando向前一倾，嘴唇粗暴地撞上Sergio的唇。这个吻完全称不上美好或性感：唇瓣挤压，牙齿碰撞，他们的脸总是在同一时间转向同一方向，像是他们自己也不确定到底该怎么做。但他们是如此饥渴，在唇舌之间争夺着彼此，比在Mourinho别墅交换第一个吻时疯狂得多。

Fernando不停告诉自己，这一切都只为了满足某个跟踪狂的需求，对方心满意足后就不会再来烦扰。然而当他们在纠缠中靠近床边，彼此身体紧贴，上下抚摸，不顾一切地甩脱阻隔肌肤相亲的衣物——他意识到自己比想象中渴望得多。

他将Sergio推到床上，站在后者双膝间脱去自己剩下的衣物。男人深色眼睛里燃起的火焰，令愉悦的感觉传过他的脊柱，令他在期待中寒毛倒竖。他跨坐在Sergio大腿上，捧起男人的脸，掠夺般地啃咬着对方的唇。男人的手滑下Fernando的脊背，揉捏着他的臀肉，手指隔着内裤的布料陷进他的皮肤里。

Sergio突然一个翻身，将Fernando仰面压在身下，他敏捷的动作令Fernando一惊。男人脸上食肉动物的笑容无比诱人，令Fernando忍不住仰头索吻。但这个吻没能持续太久，很快Sergio就开始吻他的下巴，然后是颈窝，然后一路往下，轻咬着他的乳尖，舌尖轻轻打圈，继续在他的胸口上留下一道湿润的痕迹。

“看看这双腿，“Sergio咕哝道，舔咬着Fernando的大腿内侧。”又直…又结实……我可以干…一整…天。“他在亲吻的间隙中说。

“我不会反对，“Fernando咧嘴笑道。”但那会花你双倍的钱。“

Sergio轻笑着，除去了最后一块覆盖着Fernando身体的布料。在跪下之前，他花了点时间来欣赏男妓赤裸的酮体。Fernando并不是第一次感受别人在他裸体上游移的目光，但不知为何，在Sergio面前脱光的感觉不太一样。如果他不够了解自己，他简直会以为自己在这个男人面前竟有点害羞。

Fernando用手肘撑起自己，微张的唇间逸出压抑的喘息，看着Sergio含进他的东西。Sergio先是亲吻他性器的顶端，舌尖挤压铃口的小缝，然后再从下往上舔弄整个柱身。牙齿轻碰顶端的触感让Fernando呻吟着仰起头。

在工作中，他已经习惯更多是为对方服务，虽然有些客人也乐于观赏他在欲望中挣扎高潮的模样。虽然Fernando很大程度上都是在演戏。当然，也不是说每次接活都得假装，他见识过各种各样的客人，其中有些人的水平相当不错。

还有一些情况，怎么说呢，就到了考验他演技的时候了。永远都得装作这是他干过最棒的一炮，哪怕实际上差之千里。他必须总是高潮连连，糟糕的口交也得当作无以伦比，他的呻吟必须听上去总像是大脑正在绝顶快感中融化。永远别低估应招业对伟哥的需求，蓝色小药片可以是男妓的最佳伴侣。

然而此刻，Fernando没有假装，也没有在演戏。这不是一次招妓的逢场作戏。Sergio不是在亲吻爱抚一个婊子，Fernando的反应也不是在讨好某个客人。他们回应彼此的方式如此自然，流畅，真诚。

当Sergio抬起头，饱满的嘴唇亮晶晶的，浴袍从肩上滑落，露出令人惊叹的躯体。他美得令人炫目。强壮的体形，发达的肌肉，晒得棕褐的皮肤，还有—— **操** ，这男人就是火辣的代名词，像是某个度假归来的希腊神祗。而且他还硬着。眼前的景象让人垂涎欲滴。

Fernando从床上坐起来，倾身品尝着Sergio的分身前端，他只是无法抗拒这等美景。Sergio的手指埋进他的头发里，喉间发出呻吟。Fernando吞吐着对方的阴茎，好像他这辈子从没见过其他人的玩意儿。

“你带套子了吗？“Sergio问道，声音已然低沉沙哑。

“唔-嗯，“Fernando答道，他的头上下起伏。

“在哪？“

“裤子里。“

Sergio让他暂停，抬起他的下巴再次亲吻他，然后走去从Fernando甩掉的牛仔裤里拿安全套。他带上套子后回到床边，轻轻推倒Fernando，再度置身于上方。

“我想看着你，“他说道。”我就是没法停止注视你。 “

他分开Fernando双腿，进入Fernando的身体 ，后者扶住床头作为依靠。他们以相同的节奏律动，每一次Sergio的插入都和Fernando的迎合同步。他们的动作缓慢绵长，好像双方都想让这一刻持续到永远。途中Sergio俯下身来吻他，在他唇间喘息，再用鼻尖描摹着Fernando颈线。

“为我高潮吧，“他低语。

Fernando快速套弄着自己，呻吟着射在小腹上。Sergio将分身埋得更深，很快也迎来了高潮。他继续在Fernando的身体里缓缓抽动了一会，直至脱力倒在后者身上，他们就这样筋疲力尽地躺着，长腿交缠在一起，在混杂了白液和热潮的一片狼藉里，试图找回呼吸的节律。

过了一会儿，Sergio抬起头吻他。Fernando想要阻止，但没能成功，就像他本想阻止自打他走进这个房间里后发生的所有事情一样。在Sergio的亲吻和爱抚里，在Sergio的注视下，他心中某处似乎产生了某种慰藉。这立刻平息了他内里的焦躁，他内心渴望与义务之间的矛盾挣扎。

Sergio翻了个身，仰面躺在一边。片刻之后，他的笑声打破了这沉重的寂静。西班牙人开头只是低声轻笑，却渐渐笑得上气不接下气，Fernando转头望向男人，眉间皱起一道纹路。

“你在笑什么？“他问。

“我刚才想到，“Sergio在笑声间说道，”我还不知道你的名字呢。“他转过头，对上Fernando凝视他的目光。”这不是很好笑？“

这 _不_ 好笑，Fernando想这么说。除了一人以外，没有客人知道他的真名。对他的客人来说，他仅仅是El Niño。Fernando从来就不存在。但出于某些无法解释的原因，这又确实很可笑：他俩都还没自我介绍过。也许是因为Sergio想要的不是El Niño，他今晚拥抱的也不是El Niño。在这里的是Fernando，一直都是Fernando。

“Fernando。”他回道，立刻想抽死这个轻易让步的自己。

“Fernando,“Sergio重复着，在舌尖上细细品味着这几个音节，像是他说过的最有意义的词语，”这个名字不错，很衬你。“

“是啊，“Fernando敷衍道，转开了目光。”我想也是。“

他去洗澡时Sergio点了两人份的食物，但是他并没有留下来吃晚饭。他不可能忍受得了和Sergio坐下来一起吃饭，那将是种折磨。Fernando只希望赶快离开这个房间，就和他刚进来时一样。他对Sergio的反感与后者对他的吸引一样强烈。Fernando感到胸中渐渐涌起一股焦躁。他只想赶快离开这里，离开这该死的地方，越快越好。

“别忘了你的报酬，“Sergio说道，口气平淡，朝桌上一个鼓鼓囊囊的棕色信封点了点头。

Fernando 停顿了一秒。“留着它吧。“

“啥？“

“跟你说过我不要你的钱。“

“可是……我以为你是说……我……这什么？“Sergio皱起眉头，完全糊涂了。而Fernando也不懂自己到底在做什么。大概率他之后会后悔。但在这个房间里发生的，并不属于他的工作范畴。如果他收下这些钱，就等于是扮演了在那个晚宴上Sergio期待他的角色，就等于做了令那晚的自己感到愤怒又受伤的事情。这不关钱的事，从来都与钱无关。

“别再打电话给Xabi 约我了，别再试图找我。我们再也不会见面。你可以把钱花在其他男人身上。“

一出门Fernando便飞跑起来。他甚至都没有等电梯，而是三步并作两步地冲下楼梯，只想着尽快离开这里。在门口他碰见了Kyrgi，希腊人问他是否还好，是否需要上楼“解决问题“。Fernando知道Kyrgi的意思是狠狠收拾Sergio一顿。当下没必要这样做，当下，没必要。他只想尽快离开这个鬼地方。

Fernando这辈子都不想再听到Sergio Ramos的名字了。


	3. Frank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：本章含 Frank Lampard/Fernando Torres性描写

Frank有自己的一套惯例。

他们之间见面已经差不多两年了，每次都遵循同一套规程。Frank会在梅费尔区某个小酒店的408房等他，开上一瓶红酒，然后等Fernando沐浴换上浴袍。

Fernando最爱Frank的一点，莫过于这位外人眼中货真价实的绅士，只会在他面前展现深藏的另一面。Fernando并不知道背后的故事——除非客人主动开口，否则他从不闲聊，小心谨慎也是这行的要求之一——但他可以猜。Frank看起来像有家有室的类型，出了这座酒店，他是能干的上司，慈爱的父亲，顾家男人的典范——那种从不 _操干_ 妻子，只会和她 _做爱_ 的类型。无聊得要死。然而到了这个房间里，他就摇身一变，变成这个饥渴的，狂热的，满是怪癖的情人。

他总是首先把Fernando的手绑在床上，然后用他的手指和嘴唇爱抚过Fernando全身——他喜欢留下标记。Fernando是淤青体质，Frank热爱这一点。他逗弄Fernando的分身，直到后者硬到不行地哀求，然后Frank就会干他，虽然从不用他自己的阴茎。

这些年来，他用过不少东西来干Fernando的小洞。有时就只用他那长度惊人的——手指，有时用他带来的那些……东西。Fernando被各式各样的假阳具干过。有一次Frank甚至带来了一根特别粗大的黄瓜——“我在早市上看到这个，想到它插在你屁股里会特别好看。“Fernando不太喜欢这东西，但他也没说什么。不管怎样，他喜欢Frank，就让Frank尽情享受他的性癖吧，反正他也付了钱。黄瓜的触感不算特别 _棒_ ，但也没有特别不舒服。并不是Fernando还想再来一次，只不过，这也算是增进人生阅历了。

今天Frank带来了一根金属震动棒，为女性设计的那种。对Fernando来说它有点太细了，所以他打算假装一副为之疯狂的模样——最合Frank胃口的那种——当对方把这玩意塞进他后穴的时候。金属棒质地异常冰凉，令Fernando打了个寒颤，而且还不怎么贴合，让他有点不舒服——感觉不算很爽，绝对没有真正的阳具爽。再说了，Frank的阴茎那么漂亮。在鉴赏阴茎这方面Fernando可是行家，老天，他真地好想让那个男人干他……Frank的尺寸不算特别大，但很粗，上面青筋凸起，美极了。Fernando绝对， _绝对_ 更想要Frank而非那根金属棒插进他身体。不过，怎么说呢，他在这事上没什么选择的权力。

然而当Frank 打开那玩意儿的开关， Fernando顿时眼冒金星。那东西一次又一次地直击G点，令他无法自己。Fernando弓起脊背，下身挺动。“噢，天哪……”他尖叫道。“天啊！Frank，对！就这样……唔……”

他的大脑早已停止运转。Frank不断地推入又拔出震动棒，在他的甬道里打转，一次快过一次；男人那双美丽又饥渴的眼睛注视着他，嘴唇微张，享受着Fernando濒临绝顶的神情。西班牙人的高潮持久又绵长，仿佛四肢都化作了一滩水。他尖叫着Frank的名字，全身力气被抽空似地瘫在床上。男人过来解开他的双手。

现在还没到Fernando休息的时候。一旦他的高潮结束，接下来就轮到Frank了。Fernando跪下迫不及待地将Frank的分身含进口里。天啊，他爱死这部分了……虽然赚钱是主要动力，但Fernando选择这行并不只为了钱。如果不是真心喜欢做爱，你在这行里肯定干不长。没人会愿意为一个不够浪的婊子付一大笔钱。你可以装作你很投入，不错，Fernando经常都得演戏。不是每个人在床上都技巧超群，也不是每位顾客都性感迷人，所以你必须得喜欢性爱本身。你必须得喜欢做爱的感觉，像是阴茎在身体里抽插，阳具在嘴里进出，令对方在绝顶快感中几乎忘记自己的名字。你必须得 _想_ 成为每个客人干过的最棒的一炮，否则就没意义了。

时不时的，Fernando也会想——自己简直是为此而生的。虽然承认这种事情还是有点不好意思，但他怀疑自己如果换一行，是否还能达到今日的高度。他总是执着于创造完美的体验，让每场性爱都成为花钱能买到的最好的一场。因为道理很简单：没有人需要付钱找人睡觉，外面有的是人愿意和你免费来一炮。所以，一旦客人选择了他，他就会让这个选择有所值。Fernando不只想做个高级男妓，他想站在这一行的 _顶点_ 。时刻都有十几个客户不顾一切地想得到和他见面的机会，所以他可以在这群人里自由挑选，并令每个被选中与El Niño共度一夜的客人都倍感荣幸。Fernando会向他们证明支票上每个多出来的零都物超所值。这也就是为什么回头客源源不断。

而且，怎么说呢，如果Fernando不是对做爱如此痴迷的话，他也不太可能取得如今的成就。

Frank喜欢射在他脸上——不是在他嘴里，而是射满他一脸。看着Fernando被白液弄脏的脸，看着他伸舌舔过唇边，这份光景能令这个男人疯狂。他们再度亲吻，然后Fernando倒回床上，彻底筋疲力尽。

当Frank再回到床边时，Fernando几乎已沉入梦乡。英格兰人已经清理整装完毕，一身装束完美到无懈可击。穿西装的他就和什么都不穿的他一样好看，Fernando想道。真是绝对的帅哥，要是他每个客人都长得像Frank这么帅就好了……

“你今天真是无以伦比，”男人说道，那温柔的笑容令他容颜熠熠生辉。“谢谢你。”

不愧是真正的绅士，Frank。

Fernando困倦地轻笑。“不……该谢谢 _你_ 才是。”

“下次有空的时候我会再打给Xabi的，”他说道，将一张支票放在床头柜上。

“没问题。”Fernando翻了个身，露出赤裸的后背，舒展着肢体。Frank注视着他，绿眼睛里又燃起了火焰。Fernando窃笑，他可是有意为之。

“天啊，你看上去……”英格兰人喃喃道。“我简直可以从头再做一次。”

Fernando耸肩。“随时奉陪。”

Frank似乎考虑了一瞬，但最终还是摇了摇头，伸手拿起外套。“我得走了，如果你愿意的话可以留下。房间我定了一整晚，明天早餐包括在内。”

“谢谢你。”

他弯下腰，嘴唇在Fernando唇上轻柔扫过。“下次再见，Niño。”

就在Fernando快要睡着的前一刻，他的手机亮了起来。是Xabi发来的信息。“既然你都在外面了，正好今晚有个找你的特殊预约……”

x-x-x

Fernando内心愤怒不已。

他是如此愤怒，不得不尽全力忍住不要暴揍Sergio。后者正在丽兹的套房门口跟他打招呼，脸上挂着一个该死的大大的笑容，就好像他不是某个正浪费着Fernando宝贵时间的大混账一样。

“你以为你他妈在干什么？” Fernando劈头就问。

“很高兴见到你，Fernando，总像阳光般灿烂的你！”

Fernando一把推开他，径直走进房间里——和上回是同一间，但这回对他毫无吸引力，甚至产生了反效果。

“我不是告诉过你别来找我了吗？”

“你的意思是？”

“别装傻了。我跟你说过别再打来了，我不想再见到你。”

Sergio挑起一边眉毛，嘴角弯起一个小小的笑。“但你来了，不是么？”

“我来是为了当面告诉你 _不要再他妈纠缠我了_ ，以免你又像上回一样听不懂我在说什么。别来找我了，不管你打多少次电话给Xabi，不管你愿意出多少钱来逼他在预约名单上写下你的名字。”

“我不得不这么做，这是说服他帮我约你的唯一办法，虽然你明确要求他别再理我。”

“你怎么就听不懂我的意思！？” Fernando怒火中烧，几乎在大吼大叫了。这家伙——这个富有的，被宠坏的小混蛋，总觉得地球都得绕着他转。“我让他那么做是因为我 _不想再见到你_ 。”他放慢语速，以示强调， “你都已经得到想要的东西了，为什么就是不能满足呢？”

“谁说我已经得到我想要的了？”

“那你到底还想要什么？”

“你，” Sergio简洁地说道。“我想要见你，我想要再见你，我想要一直见你。”

Fernando瞪着他，好像Sergio彻底发疯了一样。 “你他妈是疯了吗？”

“为什么？因为我想念你，又不得不耍点手段才能让你过来？我不明白——为什么你这么生气？”

“因为我——”

“不想再见到我什么什么的，”Sergio白了他一眼，Fernando握紧了拳头，竭尽全力不要把它们摔在那个男人脸上。“上一次你最终没走，这一次你还是来了，这难道说明不了什么吗？”

“说明你特别缠人！”

“也许吧，”他点头表示同意，“但同时—— _这也许_ ——说明你也像我渴求你一样渴求我。”

Fernando愤怒地大笑出声。“我的天，你是有多自恋才会眼瞎到这种地步。我到底得重复多少遍我 _不需要_ 也 _不想要_ 你的钱，才能把这句话刻进你的脑回路里？”

“谁说我要付你钱了？”Sergio耸耸肩。

Fernando愣住了，眨了眨眼。“……你说什么？”

“这回我不会付你钱。上回我也没付你钱。”

“是我没有拿你的钱，这完全是两码事。”

“我同意，但同时这也完全不是重点。咱们之间不关钱的事儿。所以这次我也不会提出给你钱了，因为你不是在接活。我之前跟Xabi撒谎了。”

“你到底在说什么？”

Sergio 微微一笑，眼底绽出兴奋的光芒。“这是个约会啊，Fernando。”

Fernando下巴都掉在了地上。他瞠目结舌地瞪着眼前的男人，后者回望他，一脸胜利的表情。Fernando不知道自己此刻应该愤怒呢，感动呢，还是应该怎么样。眼前这人的神经简直粗到难以想象。

“……什么？”就是Fernando发出的唯一有意义的音节。

“一个约会，”Sergio重复道， “我们的约会。准确来说，第二次约会。”

“我们没有约会过。”

“我们当然有过。不然你觉得上回那是什么？肯定不是 _工作_ 。我们聊天，我们亲热，我们做爱，没有谁付谁钱——我把那叫做约会。”

“我没收你钱，是因为我觉得那样你就不会再来烦我了。”

Sergio又白了他一眼，叹道 ，“我敢说你平常撒谎水平比这会儿好得多。”

“你到底有什么毛病！？”

“不，我啥毛病没有。如果非要挑毛病的话，那也是你，一直在努力装傻，对我们之间的化学反应视而不见——虽然你心里是一清二楚。而我就不懂这是为什么。你知道我追求你是因为我想见 _你_ ，而不是我想随便约个炮。要是我想随便约个炮，根本不用这么麻烦，还不用花一分钱。我千辛万苦搞到的电话号码甚至都不是你的。为了见你，我不得不和一个 _拉皮条的_ 打交道。”

“Xabi不是……不是个 _拉皮条的_ 。”

“你说不是就不是。”Sergio微笑道，“但重点是，你上回没有收我的钱，并不是因为你想要扮好人或者你觉得那样就能赶走我，你没有收钱，因为你也想要我。”

“原来你这么了解我？接着讲，继续说，我是不是还有可能爱上你了？”

Sergio咯咯笑了——这挨千刀的混蛋乐在其中。“我一点儿都不了解你。虽然我知道很多关于你另一重身份，关于El Niño的事，但他不是我想了解的那个人。我想要了解的人是你，我想要知晓你身体的每一寸，熟悉你皮肤上每一片斑点……” Sergio的声音越发低沉，浸透了欲望。Fernando艰难地吞了一口唾沫，他只是无法移开目光，或是转身离去。他感到周身毛发倒竖，当Sergio缓步靠近，在他触手可及的地方停下。 “你明白我的意思么？”

这一刻万千思绪划过Fernando脑海，但它们转瞬即逝，令他难以抓住分毫。他唯一意识到的是，自己走入这个房间时的怒火已然暗淡，只剩纯粹的茫然失措。那个男人每一句话都不合常理，而这种令Fernando坐立不安的感觉，像是有人在玩弄他，像是他被卷入了一个恶作剧或是赌局或是 _别的什么_ ——他不知道那到底是什么，但Sergio不可能真是他字面上的意思吧……不可能吧？

“这不可能，”他喃喃说道。

“为什么？难道你认为除了性，你就没有吸引人的地方了？”

“我是个男妓，”Fernando说道，陈述事实般的口吻。

Sergio只是点点头。“我知道。”

“而你还是想……和我 _约会_ ？”

“没错。”

“你也不在乎我的工作？”

Sergio柔和地微笑。”不在乎。”

“ _你怎能做到不在乎？_ ”

那个男人耸耸肩。“那很重要么？我喜欢你，打从我们在我父亲的宴会上相遇起。我得承认，那不是什么寻常场合，但我不在乎。José总说我太冲动，说我总是忽略理性，只按直觉行事。也许这是我又一次的冲动，但事实是——你比我遇见过的任何人都要吸引我……我甚至已经不记得上回这样是什么时候了。”Sergio向他走近一步，伸手试探性地触碰Fernando的脸颊。他没有遇到抵抗，让他确信他的触碰并不为对方所厌，他的抚摸带给对方慰藉。于是Sergio伸出另一只手，双手托起Fernando的脸，将他拉得更近。“你吸引着我，Fernando，”他低声道，他们的脸只有几寸之遥，“我想知道怎样让你情不自禁，我想要点燃你身体每个角落——我想要知道你沉浸在绝顶快感中的模样，因为那就是我想象中世上最美的一幕。我也不明白这是为什么。我明白这听起来难以置信——但我不在乎你的工作，因为它对我不重要。”

Sergio并没有等待Fernando的回复——他直接吻上了对方。Fernando愣在原地，当Sergio的手滑下腰间将他固定在原地，他仍因过于震惊而难以反应。男人的舌尖探入口腔，Fernando既没有拒绝，也没有回应。这一刻，他们就这样双唇相贴——直到Fernando伸手到男人胸前想要推开对方，然而，最终却抓住了Sergio的上衣将他拉得更近，闭上眼睛，回吮着口中贪婪的舌尖。

这个吻开始变得饥渴而充满欲求，很快他们就吻得上气不接下气。Sergio轻咬Fernando的下唇，然后亲吻他的嘴角，他的下巴，他的脖颈……Fernando喘息着。

“该死的，你到底在做什么，Sergio？”他问道，感到Sergio亲吻他肌肤的嘴唇上的微笑。“我们不该这样做。”

男人稍微拉开距离，直到再次与他目光相对。这一次的Sergio似乎有些不一样——他看上去…很认真，非常非常认真。

“看着我的眼睛，”他说道，“然后再告诉我一遍。告诉我你不想这么做，我对天发誓我就会走开，再也不来打扰你。”

Fernando张开嘴，决心就这样说，但却发现喉咙已经背叛了自己。他一个字也说不出来，脑子里编好的语句在开口前就不知消失在了哪里。男人安静地等待着答案，而当他看到Fernando一声不吭，目光却败退躲闪时，Sergio托起西班牙人的下巴迫使他直视自己，然后咧嘴一笑。他的笑不像之前那样挑逗或是充满侵略性，这个笑容多了些柔和与亲密。一个Sergio只会对屈指可数几个人展露的笑容，Fernando猜想道。不知为什么，这一刻他觉得自己像是宇宙的中心。Sergio令他感觉自己 _很重要_ ， _很特别_ ——不只是因为他绝佳的床技。

Sergio看着他，将他视为一个 _人_ ，而非某种玩物。

“我想也是如此，”Sergio说道，然后再次吻住Fernando，这一次Fernando没有打断他，而是立刻回应了他的吻。

他们在床上做爱，然后一起在房间里吃晚饭，在淋浴时又做了一次，然后他们一起躺在床上，聊着各种重要不重要的事情，直至熟睡过去。夜里Fernando醒来好几次；当他与Sergio相拥而眠，胸前传来的心跳声陌生到令他惊惧，而下一刻焦虑和恐惧又将他吞没：当清晨来临，这一切就会终结，他会发现Sergio其实是喝高了或磕嗨了，或者比这些更可怕的—— _只是恶作剧而已_ 。一切都只是一场戏，只为惹恼他父亲。Fernando通常担心的是客人完事不付钱就走，此刻他害怕的是这个人也会拍拍屁股就离开*。而这矛盾的思绪，更令他困惑不已。

然而他只是更深地蜷入那个男人怀里，任Sergio平稳的呼吸声引诱自己再次坠入深眠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原文：Fernando usually fears that his clients will leave without paying; now he's afraid that this one will decide to do just that.  
> 可惜我的语文水平不足以同样细致的方式表达原文中的暗示。


	4. The Davids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：本章含 David Villa/David Silva/Cesc Fàbregas/Fernando Torres性描写

“Ramos那人的事怎么样了？”某个下午，当Fernando过来查看这周日程表的时候，Xabi这样问道。

这个猝不及防的问题让他心脏漏跳了好几拍。说实话，Fernando从没有真正停下来思考过“Ramos那人的事”，光想起这事就够令他头痛了。

他更没想过Xabi容忍他和Sergio的可能性，直到这一刻来临。而此时Fernando想不到还有什么能比Xabier Alonso发现自家头牌和José Mourinho的独子偷情更可怕的事了。

“没怎么样，”Fernando 回道，也许太过随意而显得刻意。 “你问这干什么？”

“让我们来数数，”Xabi说着，一边靠在椅背上，扳起手指开始数 “Ramos那人”所有可疑的理由，而Fernando不用听都知道Xabi绝对有理。“首先你叫我别接他的预约，但又不肯告诉我原因。最终我还是给他预定了一次，因为他实在太执着——”

“或者因为你这个见钱眼开的荡妇，就是没法对有钱混蛋说不。”Fernando立刻回嘴，试图巧妙扭转局势。

Xabi不耐烦地叹了口气，但还是装没听到。因为事实正是如此，他自己心里清楚。这就是Xabi表达内疚的方式：装作一副问心无愧的样子。“Kyrgi告诉我，说你用不着他，还叫他离开。而完事后你也没像往常一样跟我报平安，直到第二天早晨才接我电话，导致我整个晚上都在思考你到底是活是死。”

“我当然——”

“你打破规矩了。我知道你血液里流淌着胆大妄为，Fernando，但你从没违反过安全条例。”

Fernando撇开目光，耸耸肩。“抱歉，我当时有点忘乎所以了。”

“忘乎所以，”Xabi重复着这个词，像在舌尖上测试它的可信度。在Fernando听来，没什么可信度。这令他瑟缩了一下。“好吧，也许这就是Ramos本周第三次来电想约你的原因。就我收到的客户反馈而言，你很擅于在工作中 _忘乎所以_ 。”

“我的业务水平还需要怀疑？”Fernando嘲弄地一笑，一脸的理所当然。“你该开心才是，这就是为什么你今天穿得起这件漂亮的阿玛尼。”

“别在我面前装傻，Torres，”Xabi语调冰冷，通常是他谈论工作时的口吻。“重点是，我还没看到Ramos钱包里一个子儿。”

“我……忘了。”

“你忘了？”

“忘了。”

Xabi嘴唇扭出一个勉强的笑容，又在沉思中渐渐抿成一条直线。Fernando熟悉这种眼神：Xabi正在审视他，想看穿他的伪装。如果不擅长读出别人的真实目的，或是无法在第一片乌云出现在天际之前就预感到风暴来临， Xabi不可能在这行里爬得如此之高。他的老板能敏锐地察觉任何异常迹象，而Fernando很可能正在惹恼他。

说实话，Fernando也不知道自己为何要瞒着Xabi。没错，如果后者得知真相，恐怕会当场暴走。但Xabi会因此谋杀事务所的明星么？不可能。他会惩罚手下的头牌男妓么？不太可能。他会禁止Fernando再见Sergio么？那是当然。而这算坏事么？好吧……客观来说，不算。这会终结尚在萌芽阶段的悲剧——它正潜伏着，伺机在Fernando心里扎根拒绝离去。郁郁寡欢的男妓等于最差劲的男妓，而Fernando可不想自己落入此等境地。就让Xabi做他该做的，一劳永逸地结束自己和Sergio的蠢事吧，趁一切尚可挽回。

但从另一方面来说……他还不确定自己 _想要_ Xabi来结束什么。所以当下便是关键时刻：如果他此时走错一步，一切都将告吹。

问题在于：他真想这么做吗？

“你还有什么没告诉我的？”Xabi盘问道。

“上次我就跟你说过别再接受他的预约。也许你要是听了我的——”

“Fernando，” Xabi 打断他，语带责备，“不用我说，你也知道这种情况正让我脑中警铃大作，而我讨厌它们的声音。如果发生了什么不寻常的事，我需要知情。”他顿了一顿，“告诉我是否需要采取防范措施。”

说到“防范措施“，Xabi意思是给Sergio做个彻底的背景调查，派人跟踪他几天，摸透他底细后再去威胁他和他家人，好让他离事务所远点。这就是Xabi的一贯做法，专为对付他眼中的可疑人物，或是收拾那些他认为严重威胁到了手下男孩们，因此可能连带影响他生意的客户。而这回情况特殊，鉴于Sergio的家人是Mourinho，Fernando也不知道到底会发生什么。也许Xabi只会直接拿起电话打给那个男人，告知他儿子的行踪， _而那样的话_ ——好吧，真该死。那绝对是最差的结局，与Fernando的另一个选项相比。

“没这个必要，Xabi ，“Fernando冷静地开口，”他不是危险人物，他只是有点……缠人而已。他觉得他爱上了我。这就是我叫你别理他的原因，可你却被金钱蒙蔽了双眼，不是么？“

“要是你一开始就跟我说清楚这点，我就不会理他了。“

“所有你该知道的，我都已经告诉你了：那就是别再接他的电话。“

“你连刚才那点都不告诉我，还说你已经告诉我 _所有_ 需要的信息？“

“我不想揭穿他，仅此而已。“

“但你却给了我足够的想象空间，让我以为你又飘了。回绝优质客户，因为你觉得你就是他妈的玛丽莲梦露。“Fernando白了他的代理人一眼。”如果你告诉我那人是个疯子，我肯定会听你的。“

“他不是疯子。之前我什么都没说是因为……“Fernando 顿了顿，移开目光，寻找合适的词语。“我觉得他很可怜。他看上去不像坏人，只是个搞不清状况的家伙而已。“

“但你说他缠着你。“

“他想和我交往。”

“而你觉得这个理由还不足以让我担心？讲真的，Fernando，你又不是昨天才下海，你怎能说服Kyrgiakos留你和这种人单独呆一起？”

“老天，Xabi，那人喜欢上了一个男妓，这是不太妥当，但又不犯法。他还什么都没做呢。我不觉得当时有叫Kyrgi来的必要。一切都还好。他是讨人厌，但不危险。”

Xabi 审视着他，沉思着，也许是在考虑该不该相信Fernando 的说辞。在考虑了一会后，他做出了决定，“你最好别再见他了。”

Fernando心中一阵刺痛，但面上毫不动容。 “这点我同意。”

“纠缠不休的男人一开始看上去也许不危险，但一旦得不到想要的东西，他们很可能会失去耐心。”

“我早就叫你回绝他的预约。”

“那就这样。下次他再打来，我就说你不想再见他。”

Fernando 耸耸肩，尽他所能地装作无所谓。“我从一开始就是这样打算。”

x-x-x

两个名叫David的客人打算为他们的五周年纪念日找点乐子。

其中一个David——Villa，年长的那个——在西班牙时是Cesc的朋友。Fernando不清楚他们友谊的细节，只知道Villa 在遇见Silva之前就和Cesc搞在一起了，自从Silva加入之后他们也已经办过几次三人行。不过，为了这次纪念日，他们决定尝试换偶。

唯一的问题是Silva。他实在太害羞了，没法随便找个换偶派对和完全不认识的人做爱。因此Villa打电话向Cesc寻求建议，而Cesc——你懂的，Cesc这人——主动提出加入他俩。Silva之前和Cesc做过，所以他那边没问题。但他们还需要第四个人来凑足换偶人数——于是就轮到El Niño出场了。

换做平常， Fernando 一般会直接拒绝这种事，如果不是因为Cesc用语音邮件轰炸了他整整一周。“拜托拜托拜托拜托，拜托了Nando! Villa真地超赞Silva又是个小甜心！你会爱上他们的！他们对我真地很重要，所以你一定得来啊！拜托啦！”

说真的，比起拒绝Fàbregas，还不如直接答应他所有要求更容易些。那家伙像屁股上装了个该死的马达一样没完没了。

“你要知道，严格意义上的换偶是指情侣间交换伴侣，对不对？得是真正的情侣。”Fernando说道，一边看着Cesc在床上铺开紫色的丝绸床单，每一寸都滑腻得淫荡。和Cesc 真是绝配，Fernando想。“所以，严格来说，这不算真正的换偶。”

“你太抠字眼啦，Niño，是不是真的换偶又不是重点。”

“那什么才是重点？”

“重点是，他们觉得同时看着对方和别人做爱很辣，但Silva实在太害羞了，所以得让他觉得自在。让Silva觉得自在才是重点。”

“你说的都是什么玩意。”

“天啊，Nando，别问问题了，去操那人就对了。”

“我只是在试着理解我参与的是什么。”

“付钱的性爱，这就是你需要知道的一切。”Cesc 说道，退后一步欣赏他的成果。他大概往床上摆了六百个枕头，每个都套着紫色或红色的真丝枕套。“你觉得怎么样？”

“一看就是荡妇的床。”

Cesc 对他露齿一笑。“简直完美！”

David夫夫在晚上七点整准时到达。太过准时在Fernando眼里是紧张的表现，他们大概早早就到了门外，争论着在七点前敲门会不会太失礼。紧张的情侣不是Fernando最爱的类型，和这种客户在一起，事情总是进展得难以忍受地缓慢。他们总得花不少时间来放松，来进入状态；来都来了还犹犹豫豫的客人也不少见。不是Fernando不愿加入情侣们在这个美妙买春世界里的第一次硬核体验，但这种情况下他不得不表现得更像个咨询师，而非男妓。这会导致和两人同时做爱这事少掉许多应有的乐趣。

这两人确是对可爱的情侣，一眼就能看出他俩十分相配。Villa看起来大大咧咧的，可能还有点儿粗野；而Silva则温柔可人。事实上，他是如此温柔，以至于Fernando有点难以想象自己干他的情景。他就像只小小的泰迪熊，Fernando比较想抱抱他，再把他放到架子上，而不是在床上操翻他。

他们坐下喝了点东西，聊了会天。Villa包揽了所有说话的部分，而Silva一个字都没说，全程只是微笑点头。Fernando内心对前者产生了巨大的同情：他的伴侣实在不像是会对换偶这种活动感兴趣的类型。Villa在聊天中相当自在，而Cesc——Cesc膨胀的自我足够覆盖一颗小行星。这两人长年的友谊似乎也没帮到另外两人多少：当Villa和Cesc互相打趣嘴炮不断时，一旁的Fernando和Silva实在难以跟上步调。 因此当话题最终转向换偶本身时， Fernando感觉像解放了一样。

Villa讲着他脑子里的设想，声称一开始是Silva的主意（Fernando觉得这部分有些难以置信），而他也乐意尝试。Cesc递给这对情侣一些盥洗用的东西，然后他们一起进了浴室，而Fernando和Cesc则开始脱衣准备。

“我始终觉得他不太想参与这事儿，”Fernando边脱衣服边说。

“你难道没听Villa说这是Silva的主意？”

“看上去不像是他的主意。我不觉得他会对这种搞陌生人的活动有什么兴趣。”

“Niño，我比你了解他们多了。Silva是个乖巧甜心， 但也是床上的野兽。你就等着瞧吧。”

那对脱得只剩内裤的情侣回到床边，手牵着手。Villa已经半硬了。他们也许已经在浴室里热身过了，为接下来的活动做好了准备。

Cesc爬下床，朝Silva伸出一只手。“过来这儿，”他轻柔地说。Silva和 Villa温柔对视一眼，长着小胡子的男人向Cesc的方向点了点头，Silva终于动身走向后者。

Fernando着迷似地望着那个小个子的害羞男人，看着他微笑着在Cesc耳边低语；他环住Cesc腰身的方式透出某种程度的亲密，仿佛述说着他们共度的火热的夜晚。所以，也许Cesc说得没错，一旦Silva跨越了自我，他的转变令人迷醉。Cesc指尖抚过男人的侧脸，然后偏过头吻上对方的唇，他们的亲吻缓慢，又慵懒。

“他俩在一起真美，不是么？”

Villa的话音将Fernando从注视中惊醒，男人不知何时走近，站在他身边。

“是啊，”Fernando微笑着，表示赞同。

“除我以外，Cesc是唯一一个能让David走出内心世界的人，有时我就喜欢这样欣赏他们。”

“我明白，就好像欣赏花蕾绽放一样。”

David笑了， 含情脉脉地望着他的恋人。“我没从这角度想过，不过你说得没错。”

“这个嘛，“Fernando手指试探性地触碰David腿侧。他似乎比另外那个David更放得开些，但谁又知道呢……“你想继续就这样欣赏他们呢，还是我来帮你解决一下问题？“他的目光毫不掩饰地扫向Villa内裤下的凸起。

男人眼神一变，俯身吻住Fernando，舌头侵入扫荡着他的口腔。Villa的吻技相当强势，但并不令人讨厌。他的野性和控制欲与房间另一头的温柔缱绻正相反，Villa风格满是掠夺占有。Fernando手指隔着布料描摹着对方勃起的轮廓，引得Villa在他唇间粗哑地喘息， Fernando于是将这看作是更进一步的许可。

他拉下对方内裤，一只手握住Villa的分身。每一次抚弄都让他们的亲吻越发饥渴。Villa在Fernando手心里挺动着自己，呼吸变得越来越粗重，一边像饥饿的猛兽般侵袭着Fernando嘴唇。Fernando感到手心被前液沾湿，令他尤其想在嘴里感受这个男人的味道。

Fernando没再等待对方的许可，他直接在David面前跪下，把男人的性器整根含进嘴里。Villa手指揪紧Fernando的短发，将分身更深地插入Fernando喉中。Fernando愉悦地呻吟，喉间的振动使Villa浑身颤抖。

Fernando完全清楚这种时候该怎么做，他就是为此而生的。用你高超的口交技巧将一个男人玩弄于唇舌之间，这种感觉简直无以伦比。当一根硬得不行的漂亮阴茎在嘴里进出时，Fernando爱死了舌上丝绒般的触感，浊液微苦的气息，还有对方难以克制的愉悦呻吟。

试想一下，光用嘴就能令对方完全失控——这点绝对令人惊艳。Fernando天生就具有这种才能，再加上一点恰到好处的欲望，足以让他在同行间脱颖而出。仅就口交这点而言，甚至连Cesc那种彻头彻尾的荡妇都难与他匹敌。

他对这事的热爱程度甚至到了在自己的事务所档案上标注OWO的地步。Oral Without，无套口交。这就是他唯一没有套子也可以提供的服务。当然，无套有风险，但他会采取其他预防措施。在Fernando看来，套子的乳胶味和杀精剂都很难吃，毁了口交一半的乐趣。

叫他一句荡妇，看他介意不。

Fernando听到身后的床吱呀作响，伴随着吸吮肌肤的声音和轻柔的呻吟。Cesc和Silva已经上了床。Villa变得更加急躁，固定住Fernando的头，更加凶猛地干他的嘴。男人大概正看着床上的Silva，看着他的恋人舒展肢体，享受着Cesc的取悦，

就在那时，一切都变了。前一秒Fernando还很确定男人将在他嘴里高潮，下一刻Villa就抽出了分身，只留他一脸疑惑地合不拢嘴。David走到床边，目光聚焦在Silva身上。后者瞟到他的身影，于是放开Cesc，转去亲吻他的伴侣。这对情侣相拥着躺倒床上，很快Cesc也被晾在了一边。他向Fernando投去疑惑的目光，Fernando只是耸耸肩。

很快这对情侣就明显不需要他人的参与了。Cesc和Fernando退到房间角落里，开始评估起当前事态。

“我们该怎么办？” Cesc问道，他们正隔着一段距离看着那对情侣在他床上做爱。

“不知道，”Fernando 答道。“依我看，什么都不办。”

“你居然这么想？”

“这个嘛，很明显他们用不着我们了。”像是赞同他的观点一样， Silva正好一声高喊“天啊，David，就这样！“。Fernando向Cesc挑起眉，像是在说”看到没？“。Cesc翻了个白眼。

“我们不能干站着什么都不做。”

“他们才是客人。如果他们只想搞彼此，我们就该随他们去。”

“但这和他们之前说的不一样啊，他们想让我们操他们。”

“他们总有权改主意吧。”Villa 把Silva 翻过去，从后面上他，似乎对房间里另外两个人浑然不觉，只当他们是空气一般。对Fernando 来说真是种全新的体验。“我们只是前菜，我猜。只为了增添气氛，让他们进入状态。”

Cesc愤怒地呻吟了一声。“我他妈的恨死这种事了。”

Fernando 朝他的朋友皱起眉头。“你干嘛这么介意？”

“因为，那边人在做爱你却只能在这边站着，难道你就不生气嘛？我房间里都是性爱的臭味。”

“你房间里总是充满了性臭味，Cesc。连你的名字都满是Cesc，不对，性（sex）味儿 。”Fernando 皱眉。“太容易搞混了。”

“瞧瞧这个，”Fàbregas 指向自己硬着的分身，“现在谁来管管它啊？”

“管好你自己行不，Fàbregas？你可是职业人士。是他们付你钱，你又没出一个子儿。”

“那，就由你来做吧。”

“什么？”

“这是个换偶派对，对吧？那至少得有两对情侣同时做爱，咱俩来做吧。”

“我俩又不是情侣。”

“谁在乎这个？他们为这场换偶付了钱。我知道你也硬着呢。”

“就还好吧。”在遭遇如此严重的打击后，他实在不指望自己还硬得起来。他可是字面意义上被客人抛弃了啊，虽然Fernando没有像Cesc那样大受冒犯，但他也无法否认这真是超级扫兴。

“我能让你再硬起来，然后我俩就大干一场吧。”

“别傻了，Cesc。”

“怎么傻了？”

“为什么我要操你？你又没付我钱。”

“我没付，但他们付了。”

“他们又没让我们干什么，他们甚至都没注意到我们还在。如果我们现在跑路他们甚至都不会发觉。”

“来嘛，Niño，来一发快的嘛……”Cesc 一边说，一边在他面前蹦来蹦去，像个讨要糖果的小孩。这画面真他妈瞎眼。 “就当泄泄火嘛！肯定会很好玩的！我们可以就躺在另一边床上搞——”

“我不会操你的，Cesc。”

“为什么不！？”

“因为你又不是我客户，看在老天的份上。”Fernando从齿缝间吼道，尽量压低音量，以免打扰床上干得正欢的两位。

“你知道么？你真是个大混蛋。你觉得你可迷人了，比我帅得多得多。你居然愿意干站着看别人做爱，自己却什么都不干。”

“老天，我之前怎么会答应你……”Fernando 无力地闭上眼睛，吐出一口疲惫的气息。“好吧，那我们来做点什么。”

Cesc 脸上顿时展开一个大大的笑容。“这就是我爱你的原因，Niño！”

“别急着爱我，我还是不会操你的。”

Fàbregas明显大受打击。他无辜的大眼睛里泛着水光，仿佛就要哭出来一般。“但你刚刚不都说了——”

“我知道我说了什么，我会帮你解脱的。我可以友情赞助你一只手，不能再多了。”

“你的手？！但我不需要你的手啊，如果想用手的话我自己又不是没长手。”

“啊，那好，那我就当你用不着我了。”

“Nando！”

“嘘！”Fernando 伸手捂住Cesc 的脸让他闭嘴。“他妈的别喊我真名，你个白痴。”

Fàbregas用力推开他。“喊你名字怎么了？他们都知道我名字啊。”

“那是你自己的问题。”

Fàbregas 盯着他，眯起眼睛无声念道：“Fernando Torres”

“我的天！你个该死的！我再也不要和你一起工作了！”

“你每次都这么说。”

“好吧！给你个口活儿！不能再多了！”

Cesc白了他一眼，好像还不够满意似的，但没能忍住嘴角小小的胜利微笑。

Fàbregas把椅子拉到床边。这样他就可以在享受服务的同时近距离观看David夫夫做爱了，这混蛋。Fernando真该长点记性，如果他下次又打算同意Cesc的任何主意。

他在Cesc身前跪下直奔主题。被迫给同行做这种事情的感觉真是糟糕透顶。他最终同意的唯一理由是Cesc说得也不全错。那对情侣为这场换偶付了钱，他们想要其他人同时在他们身边做爱。如果他们事后觉得这两个男妓什么都没做，他们可能会抱怨，或者搞出其他什么麻烦事。说实话，Fernando完全没有应对这类扯皮的心情，他从一开始就不想参合这事。如果他至少让Fàbregas高潮过，那他们也算完成了份内之事。Fernando打算待会拿到钱就走。除非万不得已，他再也不想看见Cesc那张脸了。

于是整个过程都非常机械：他的头在Cesc两腿间不断起伏，双唇紧绞，不断吸吮。没什么技巧变换，没有惊艳对方的打算，也没有任何卖弄风情的意思，仅仅是帮朋友个忙。如果让他说实话，他完全不介意和Fàbregas做爱，他们以前曾在客人要求下做过几次。Cesc还不错。甚至待会那对情侣也可能会加入他们，变成一场四人群交派对。也许会很有趣，如果Fernando有那个心情的话。然而他早就性致全无，甚至连Fàbregas 试图吸引那对情侣注意力的各种夸张表演都对他毫无效果。Fernando今晚不想睡他们中的任何一个。

他死也不会让Cesc射他嘴里，于是他用手了结了这次活儿。

“满意了？”

Cesc 捧起他的脸，给了他一个吻，微笑道。“谢谢你咯。”他伸手摸上Fernando 裆部。“你都没硬。”他指出这点。

“我自己有感觉，不用你提醒。”

“难道不想让我还你个人情？”

“我自己挺好，Cesc。你就……在那待着看戏行不，我去清理一下。”

David夫夫又继续干了一个小时， Fernando感觉像四个小时那么久。简直是合体双修。当这对情侣终于完事分开，Fernando几乎都要睡着了。

Villa和Silva满面春风地离开了，走前留下一大笔小费，远远超出事先谈好的价格。Fàbregas抛来一个“早跟你说了”的眼神， Fernando就当没看见，因为Fàbregas实在太他妈烦人，而他自己也已经在爆发边缘。

正当他准备穿衣走人时，Cesc靠过来，递给他一杯求和的香槟。 ~~~~

“这又是做什么？”Fernando问。

“工作圆满结束，庆祝一下嘛。”

Fernando 摇了摇头，心下觉得讽刺，但还是接过了香槟。“我猜有些日子的钱就是挣得比其他时候容易吧。”

“我是不懂你在想什么，但我完全不喜欢这种容易的活儿。我更想被操进床里，但人生也很难事事如愿。”

“我就装没听到你在针对我了。”

“他是谁？“Cesc突然发问，口气近乎恶毒，一点自鸣得意的笑容闪过他唇边。

“谁？“

“那个人。“

“什么人？“

“你正约会的那个。“

Fernando动作一滞，小小震惊了一下，但还是摆出一副Cesc脑壳坏掉了的表情——反正事实如此——一边继续穿衣服。“我不知道你在说什么。“

“得了吧，Nando，咱俩认识都多少年了。一个月之前你才不会放过这种大干一场的机会，但你今天居然拒绝了我。“

“Cesc，你没付我一分钱。我只做客人让我做的，而他们从没说过想看咱俩做爱。我给你口出来你就该知足了。“

赶在Cesc 有机会进一步追问前，Fernando就收拾完东西离开了房间。不过在走进电梯前，他听见他的朋友在门口喊道，“我始终觉得你外头有人了！“

x-x-x

Sergio脸上的神情只能用完全摸不着头脑来形容，当他在这个夜晚发现Fernando出现在他家门前的时候。

“我觉得，你应该没料到我会出现，“Fernando说道。有那么忐忑不安的一瞬，他在思考自己突如其来的拜访是否太早了些。很难说Sergio是因为见到他而欣喜，还是因为自家门口出现了男妓而惊恐不已。

“你说得……没错，“Sergio回道。“我之前被强硬地告知再也不可能见到你，电话那头的口气听上去相当斩钉截铁。”

“因为事实如此。”Sergio扬起一边眉毛。“不管怎样，Xabi认为事实如此。你介意我们进去说么？”Fernando指了指走廊，于是Sergio侧身让他走进房间里。

这个公寓出人意料地豪华，但面积上仍难与Mourinho那个宴会场所匹敌；而Fernando猜想那个顶层别墅又比José真正的居所逊色很多，那个他和Sergio的母亲一起居住的地方。一旦想到José和Sergio是一家人——顿时感觉就更奇怪了。无论如何，和某人的父亲上床都是件尴尬的事，不论这个某人是朋友或前男友还是随便哪个炮友。但先当了父亲的婊子，再爬上儿子的床，这可就有点——好吧，Fernando正在艰难接受现实中。

“呃……不是我不高兴见到你，只是我有点儿糊涂了，”Sergio 说道。“你的中介说我已经被你回绝了，如果我不接受现实的话，他就会采取—— 用他的话来讲——‘激进的措施’。”

“Xabi讲话总是夸大其辞。”

“那你出现在这里，我需要为此担心么？”

“如果你想告诉他的话。“

Sergio 盯着他看了一瞬，唇边浮现一个坏笑。“等等……这难道是个密会？咱俩是在搞地下情？”

“我还不确定。”

“就像罗密欧和朱丽叶。”

“是啊…不是，不要夸张。”

Sergio 笑了，缓步走近Fernando 。“为什么你得瞒着他？”

“因为他开始起疑了。你不能一周给他打几百个电话约我，这让你听上去像个疯子。”

‘喔，“Sergio皱起眉头。”我之前没想到这点，我想你说得对。“

“没人会一周三次约同一个昂贵的男妓，除非他脑子有病。人们都说，第三次约会就是谋杀娼妓的前兆。“

“我还没想好第三次约会做点什么呢。”Sergio在他面前停下，他们相隔如此之近，Fernando 不得不努力抑制触碰对方的冲动。承认这点感觉有点儿丢脸。“对了，你一般都干些什么？”

“我没说这是个约会。”

“那这是什么？”

Fernando一顿。“我不知道。“

“好吧，那我们重来一遍？”Sergio扶住Fernando的双肩，将他原地转了个圈，然后在他唇上轻轻一吻。 “嗨，”他微笑道，“我不知道你是怎么找到我家住址的，感觉有点诡异，不过我真地很高兴见到你。”又是一个吻。“现在我们算约会了么？”

Fernando笑了，轻轻将他推开。“你有你的信源，我也有我的线人啊。”

Sergio一僵，恐惧地瞪大了眼。“等等……当你说线人的时候，你不是在说——天，拜托告诉我你没有打给José。”

“你脑袋坏掉了么？”Fernando一摆手，好像Sergio的话不值一驳。“我在你眼里有那么蠢？我当然没打他的电话，我有别的信息来源。实际上，追踪你一点都不难。”

“谢天谢地，”Sergio安心地吐出一口气，刚才一瞬的恐惧换成了标志性的露齿微笑。“我猜，我该为自己易于追踪而感到庆幸。”

Fernando转身离开他的……离开Sergio。天知道Sergio算他的什么。他走到窗前，外面没什么好看的，这里的景色不如Sergio以前的房间外那般赏心悦目——在那个顶层别墅，他们初遇的地方。窗外只有一条上层社会的街道，两侧停满了豪车。接下来，他有些不得不说的话，而Fernando不太想在说的同时看着Sergio，所以任何让他分心的东西都行。

“我一直在思考……也许我们不该再见面了。”

一阵短暂的沉默。“为什么？”

“我不觉得这是个好主意。”

“我以为我们已经度过这个阶段了，难道你真想让我从头再来一遍？”

“不。”Fernando说道，目光始终朝向窗外。“我今天和Xabi谈得不是很愉快。”

“我以为你说他不知道这事。”

“因为之前是我让他别再理会你。但他要是发现了我俩的事，他可不会太开心。”

“那又怎样？我不在乎。”

“事情没那么简单。”

“为什么？你欠他什么东西吗？”

“没有，但——”

“那管他做什么，我们的事情又不需要他批准。”

“可我们需要。”Fernando终于转身面对Sergio。后者注视着他，双眉紧皱。“我需要他的批准。Xabi是我的代理人。”

“那又意味着什么？”

“那意味着一切。他就是那个经营我事业的人。”

“事业？”Sergio语中的嘲弄令Fernando瑟缩了一下。

“没错，我的事业。我他妈是个男妓，而你清楚这点。”

Sergio垂下目光。“我知道，对不起。我不是那么想——”

“不，你就是那么想的。你觉得应召不算真正的工作。我提供服务，我收取报酬，不管你怎么想，这他妈就是个工作。”

“我很抱歉，好么？”Sergio举手投降。“我刚才那话很蠢。我不是觉得这不算真正的工作，我只是——觉得也许你不该太在乎那个男人的意见，仅此而已。”

“是么？那我该在乎谁的意见？你？这个我昨天刚认识的人？是谁雇了个男妓，又说那是个约会？我都不明白那时为什么要听你狡辩。说真的，我都不知道我他妈在这干什么。”

Sergio想说些什么，却又闭上了嘴，一声不吭，他们陷入了寂静中。这种寂静对Fernando十分陌生，又意味深长，叫他难以捉摸。不知何故，这一切似乎都错得离谱。站在这里，互相争吵，还有Sergio这个人……Xabi说得没错，这一切都可能会变得很危险。他们真地不该再见面了。

“当你看着我的时候，你看到了什么？”Sergio出声问道。

“你的意思是？”

Sergio抱起双臂，朝他走近一步。“当你看着我的时候脑海里首先出现的印象。我知道我们彼此了解不多，所以不用是什么准确的答案，当下的印象就行。你想到了什么？”

Fernando思索片刻，答道，“被宠坏了的家伙。”

Sergio点头。“好，有道理。还有别的么？”

“讨人厌。”

他微笑。“难以反驳。还有？”

“我认为你是那种拥有了一切所以觉得无聊的人，正试图染指不属于你的东西来取乐。然后等你玩够了，你就会像丢掉旧玩具一样把我抛弃。”

Sergio眼神游离了一瞬。他的目光飘向Fernando身后的窗，又重新转回西班牙人身上。“有些事你说得没错，但不全对。尤其是你说得我像残忍的小版José一样。”

“你想说的是？”

“我想说的是，我觉得我们其实有很多相似点。”

Fernando生硬地大笑一声。“这绝对不可能，我们毫无相似之处。”

而Sergio深吸一口气，再度开口：

“当你说我从小被宠大，讨人厌，而且惯于得到任何想要的东西——你说得没错，这个部分一点没错，而且自打我记事起就一直如此。我母亲——她爱上了José。他是个很有魅力的男人，我想这点你也清楚。我记不清具体都发生了什么，只知道在父亲去世后，他就开始常常出入我家，也会给我带很多礼物。不到一年他们就结婚了，然后José就成了我家公司的CEO。从那时起，我母亲眼里就只剩下他一个人，而José呢，正相反，一心都扑在增值公司财富上，以及时不时地，也扑在那些漂亮娼妓身上。”Fernando不自在地挪动了一下，垂头看向脚尖。“当然，我不是在说你。”

“我明白。”Fernando说。

“一边是享受新婚的母亲，一边是一心赚钱的继父，夹在中间的我不知所措。他们没多少心思放在孩子身上，我基本上是被保姆带大的。而等我再大些，开始意识到自己没得到足够的关注时，我便开始以索取礼物的方式吸引他们的注意力。我总是索要我能想到最荒唐最出格的东西，只为看看母亲和José为了能继续忽视我，可以做到哪一步。事实证明——我还从未触及过他们的底线。我总能得到任何我想要的东西，甚至到今天依然如此。”

“在十五岁前我就带着朋友们去伊比萨岛，迪拜，迈阿密，完全没人监管。我包机带人飞去世界另一头看演唱会，皇马主场VIP票被我随便送，毒贩在我的派对上进出……而我的母亲，她从不在乎。很明显，做我的朋友相当有利可图，于是我很快成为了大家眼中最受欢迎的孩子。人们排队争相拍我马屁，只为得到我的邀请函。在学校里，只要我打个响指，立即有人来听候吩咐。不止一次，当我下课回到公寓时，发现什么也没穿的陌生人躺在我床上。所以，没错，我是被宠大的，我可以得到任何我想要的东西，这也是我很难信任他人的原因。这种情况下你要如何区分敌友？你又怎么知道一个人是真心对你好，还是只因为期待你的回报？每个人都想要从我这里得到点什么。每个人，除了你。你——该死的，你却不停地想逃跑！”

Sergio以一个悲哀的笑容结束了他的话。他摇摇头，像是觉得这一切都十分荒谬。Fernando不得不承认，这点上他和Sergio意见一致。

“你看着我的眼神，就好像我在捉弄你，好像我只想拿你找乐子。而我想说的是，我明白你的感受。“Sergio叹道。”那天晚上，我也不想参加José为他商业伙伴举办的愚蠢晚宴。我讨厌他做生意的方式，这也是为什么我拒绝参与公司事务，也是他每次对我发火的原因。但你猜怎么着？那一天我这样想：这是我父亲创建的公司，我应该接受它，这是他对我的遗赠，不该落到母亲的第二任丈夫手里，不是么？我要去出席那个宴会，我要去见所有的商业伙伴，我要去做所有我他妈不得不做的事。我不赞同 José做事那一套，但他让我们的家产比二十年前增加了许多，而父亲的公司也前所未有地兴旺，所以他的做法一定有什么可取之处。“

“但就在我跨进大门的那一刻，一群男女就朝我涌来，嘴里嚷嚷着他们对我的打算，结果我——我就这样逃掉了。我做不到，我不适合那种事，我和他们不是一类人。然后你就这样走了进来，而我……我在你身上看到了某种东西。我不知道那是什么。我所知道的就是自己瞬间被它吸引了。那一晚与你短暂的交谈就像是一阵清风——然后你就这样走掉了，你就这样转身走掉了。“他向Fernando微微一笑，紧绷的嘴角变得柔和，眼里涌动着纯粹的爱慕。”从未有人这样拒绝过我，我顿时就喜欢上了你。“

Fernando困惑地皱起眉。”你喜欢我，因为我拒绝了你？”

“正是如此。”

“那不可能。”

“到底可不可能，你心里明白，因为你也有同感。我们的成长背景或许极为不同，到头来我们却无比相似，Fernando。难道你不明白吗？你也从不轻信他人，但你还是回来了，一次又一次，即便你告诫自己再也别这么做。自你那晚吻我时起，你就不再是El Niño，你就是你自己，这就是你心烦意乱的原因，不是么？我花了些时间才搞懂这点，但现在我明白了。我之于你从来不是一个客人，就像你之于我也从来不是一夜情。”

Fernando感觉脸在发烧，不得不从Sergio身上移开目光，因为他——该死的，他用各种论据将自己武装到牙齿，试图证明他们之间任何的进一步发展都是完全的愚行——却因为Sergio的几句话就丢盔卸甲，毫无招架之力。

Fernando Torres，完全地无言以对。这绝对是他人生的新体验。

Sergio说得对。他说的是对的，他令Fernando的心跳快到不可思议，令他喘不上气，手心汗湿一片。一切都如此令人迷乱。

“嘿，”也许是感受到了Fernando内心的慌乱，Sergio 贴近一步，抬起双手，在Fernando双肩上轻轻摩挲。“我对你唯一的请求，就是给咱俩一个机会。我知道这不容易，坦白说，我也不知道能期待些什么，但我正在追随直觉行事。我喜欢你，Fernando。所以为什么不试试呢？就只试一试。别理会那个Xabi说的话。我知道你心里有个小声音也在这么说，否则你现在就不会出现在这里。我保证我不是个疯子，哪怕你决定不再见我，我也不会谋杀你。”

Fernando吐出一口气，露出一个小小的笑容。 Sergio回以微笑。Fernando摇了摇头，叹息着垂下肩膀，好似终于卸下了铠甲。“我一定会为此后悔的，你也一样。”他说。

“那不是你现在该考虑的。别费心预测未来了，就让我们享受当下吧，好吗？”

Fernando咬住嘴唇，深吸一口气。他能列出一长串这事会糟糕收场的理由，所有让他们的关系在泪水中结束的方式。然而他还是缓缓点了点头，说道，“好啊。”

Sergio将他拉得更近，在他唇上又落下一吻。Fernando没有拒绝。他不得不承认，放任自己的感觉不错。

他内心翻腾的焦虑仍未止息。Fernando一眼就能看出灾难的征兆，只因他已经历过太多。但在Sergio怀中的感觉不错，就像之前那晚一样。这不能保证什么，但在当下已足够。他们有无数个分开的理由，而在一起的却只有一个。此时此刻，那唯一的理由超越了剩下的所有。他们在彼此的陪伴里寻到了慰藉，这就够了，至少在这一刻足够了。

“那么，”Sergio继续说道，又在Fernando唇上偷吻一个。“我们这算是第三次约会么？”


	5. Monsieur Drogba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> \- 本章含 Didier Drogba/Fernando Torres性描写  
> \- Monsieur是法语中“先生”的意思，文中Drogba时而自称“Monsieur“

Drogba先生是非洲来的军阀，反正Fernando是这样听说的。

Fernando不知道具体哪个非洲国家，不过说实话，他也完全不想知道。对这类人的事情知道得越少越好。绝不要去了解什么可能会害了你的东西——这就是《如何作为超A级男妓存活》一书中的首要原则之一。

Drogba是新客人，而Fernando不想接他单的原因再明显不过了。但那时Xabi是在字面意义上地哀求他——也许与平日间的Xabi反差太大，导致惊呆了的Fernando忘了说不。Drogba是从某个商业伙伴那里听说的Fernando——大概是Mourinho，Xabi说。他在泰晤士报上读到一篇关于Mourinho工厂门前爆发的抗议活动的报道，抗议对象是葡萄牙人的公司和Drogba的国家之间的垄断性贸易。很明显Mourinho正在赞助什么他不该赞助的东西，或是什么政治上的玩意儿。Xabi是这样解释的，因为Xabi他有点儿 _喜欢_ 政治，而Fernando则毫无兴趣。重点在于Mourinho把他当成史上最好的男妓推销给了Drogba，而现在Drogba打算亲自一试。

于是军阀头子就带着三个表情凶狠的巨汉，亲自来到Xabi办公室，要求和El Niño见面。

Fernando实在没法责怪Xabi会答应这事： _当然，没问题，稍等片刻，_ _Drogba_ _先生，他就是您的_ **。** 换做Fernando也会把自己拱手献出。

但那也改变不了他吓得要死的现实。Xabi说他调查了一下，好确定Fernando的处境到底多危险，结果发现Drogba在买春界向来名声不错，对待婊子比对待他（五个）妻子温柔得多。但当那个男人在四个虎背熊腰，武装到牙齿的壮汉护卫下到达酒店时——Xabi的调查结果始终不足以令人安心。

老天。

Fernando往门口瞄了一眼，思考自己是否还有开溜的可能。但那估计会让Xabi惹上大麻烦……该死的，红发混蛋这回可欠了他个大人情。

当他听到走廊上传来脚步声，Fernando心脏几乎都停止了跳动。来了，他想。今晚他要不成为那该死的世界第一男妓，要不可能在两眼间挨上一枪。他看过那些电影，也听过那些故事，这些军阀就是恶魔的化身。

酒店房门应声飞开，三个持枪大汉闯了进来。Fernando惊得后跳了一步，随时准备跪下求饶，尊严什么的都去死吧。但大汉们直接从他身边经过，开始检查房间。他们打开每一扇门，把东西翻得一团糟；他们关上每一扇窗，拉上每一道窗帘，然后又走了出去，全程就当大气不敢喘的Fernando不存在。

等保镖们终于完事了，Drogba走进房间，一身纯白西装，非常之优雅。

他微微一笑。“抱歉，”男人开口，带着浓重的法国腔。“预防措施。”

“当然，”Fernando 赞同道，尽最大努力回以微笑，但不知自己成功了几分；他的心早就跳到嗓子眼了。“我能理解。”

“我是Drogba先生。”男人宣告道，走近Fernando，牵起后者的手将它举至唇边，在指节上落下一吻。

真是迷人。Fernando意识到，这个男人相当有魅力，而且近看也不只是杀气腾腾——只可惜他没法忽视那些全副武装的保镖和成千上万无辜者的鲜血。

“我知道了，我是El Niño。”

“是了，El Niño，”Drogba 重复道，仍然带着那法国口音，让Fernando的化名听上去略显古怪，却又古怪得动听。“我听过你的不少传闻。他们说你是最棒的。”

“这……真是荣幸。”

“你是么？”

“什么？” 

“最棒的。”

好吧，该死。Fernando进退两难：如果回答他是最棒的，而这位先生事后不这么认为——他就死定了；而如果他说他不是，等于是选择当场去世。

“我更想让您*自己得出结论。”他最终这样答道，一边送出一个此等重压下他能送出最挑逗的媚眼。

Drogba 大笑。“没错，没错。”他在床边坐下。“给我拿香槟来。”

Fernando给军阀倒了一杯香槟，顺带自己先灌了两杯。当他终于端着酒回来的时候，男人已经脱去了鞋袜，皮带和软呢帽，连衬衣扣子也解开了一半。当Fernando 把酒杯递给军阀时，Drogba一把握住他的手腕，动作有力，却又不会用力太过伤到他。但是Fernando心脏还是停了一拍，Drogba让他感觉自己像刚下海的雏儿。

“你害怕？”Drogba问，一边啜饮着香槟。“你的脸太白了。”

Fernando 不知道这是不是个批评，但也许Drogba 说的是事实，鉴于Fernando的脸色从军阀进门起就惨白得像鬼。 “是的，”他承认道，艰难地吞了一口唾沫。“我有点儿害怕，我还从未遇见过……像您这样有权有势的男人。”

Drogba 的微笑在脸上舒展开来，而Fernando 明白自己猜中了正确答案。他也许对军阀们了解不多，但对这种以自我为中心的男人，吹捧他们几乎万试万灵。“害怕是件好事，”军阀说道。“恐惧能规范人们的举止，不是吗？”

“如果您想要我举止规范，我会的，“Fernando说道，然后倾身靠近Drogba耳边，带着重拾的自信低语，”但我也可以非常不乖哦。”

Drogba一把揽过他的腰将他推倒在床，自己翻身跨在他身上，身手出人意外地敏捷。这个男人太壮了，可以把他像人偶一样随意摆弄，而Fernando并不算娇小的类型。男人只用一只手就将Fernando双手手腕举过头定住，唇舌蹂躏着他的口腔。一旦从最初的慌乱中反应过来，西班牙人也以同等的激情回应这个吻。他抬起一边膝盖摩蹭男人胯下，那凸起感觉大得不可思议，而对方貌似还没完全勃起。

Drogba开始亲吻Fernando的脖颈，一边咕哝着法语，Fernando则以全球通用的愉悦喘息回应，他已经尽力了。他还是有点紧张，但比刚才放松多了。这种事就算他脑死亡了都能照做不误；再说，终于回到擅长领域的感觉令人如释重负。

过了一会儿，Drogba松开Fernando 站了起来，“裸着，”他说道，转身走向摆着香槟的地方。Fernando明白那是叫他脱光的命令，于是他照做了。当Drogba一边对着瓶口大口灌着香槟，一边走回床前时，Fernando已经脱掉了衣服，正轻咬下唇，不疾不徐地套弄着自己。

军阀双眼一亮，裤裆里的凸起变得 _硕大无比_ 。Fernando不知道该作何感想。尺寸可观的客人通常令他兴奋，但当面前站着是个军阀头子……他就不是太确定了。

“漂亮，”Drogba说。他分开Fernando双腿，将后者阴茎握在自己结实的大手里，几次技巧性的套弄就令Fernando 喘息连连。这男人技术不错。

军阀双手抚过Fernando全身——他的性器，他的大腿，他的臀部，他的胸口——然后又伸向香槟酒瓶。带着恶作剧似的笑容，Drogba将香槟洒遍Fernando全身，最后又将瓶口朝向他的嘴，让酒液在他脸上流淌。

当他终于倒够了，Drogba开始舔舐那些湿润的痕迹——他吸吮着Fernando胸口，再到他的小腹，他的性器，他的长腿，最后又回到Fernando的双唇间，以一个亲吻结束。

“你来做，”Drogba命令道，他放开Fernando，自己站了起来。男人脱掉衬衣，褪下裤子。Fernando终于看到了军阀充分勃起的下体，他彻底惊呆了。

“我的天……”Fernando喃喃道。Drogba大笑，似乎早就习惯了这种反应。

“靠近点，它又不会咬你。”他说。

这是Fernando人生中见过最大最粗的阳具——而他见过的阳具可不少。他内心疯狂的一面爆发出的欲望让他只想握住这硕大，把它吞进嘴里；而理性的一面则吓得只想撒腿就跑：因为这东西 _不可能_ 插得进他屁股里。Drogba会把他撕裂的。

Fernando心里只想 _杀了_ Xabi.

“过来，”军阀又说，Fernando不会让对方再重复一遍了。

他爬在床边，在Drogba两腿间坐下。面对着对方那 _东西_ ， Fernando带着混合的欲望与恐惧艰难地吞了一口唾沫。它实在太大了，一只手都合不上，得两只手才能包住。

“像这样，” 军阀说道，用他的阳具磨蹭Fernando 脸颊，滑过他半开的唇，Fernando伸舌轻舔它的顶端。“你想要这个，”Drogba 继续，“说你想要这个。”

“我想要这个。”Fernando说道，声音发颤，他自己的性器也开始充血。

“你想要它在哪里？”

“我嘴里。”Fernando嘴唇捕捉住阴茎顶端，开始吮吸起来，但男人却抽回性器，用沾满唾液的前端抵着Fernando脸颊。

“你想舔这个？”

“是的。是的我想，求你了，让我舔它吧。”

“你喜欢粗大的黑鸡巴？”

“我爱死它了。”

Drogba终于允许Fernando用嘴含住他的分身。但它太大了，Fernando只能吞进一小截，以免呛着。但他尽可能用舌技来补偿这一点，一边双手环住阴茎根部撸动。Drogba固定住Fernando的头，开始操他的嘴，每一下都挺入更深处。Fernando几乎无法呼吸，涎液从嘴角流下，整张脸都涨得通红。这真是一团糟，但他自己的阴茎也已被前液弄得湿漉漉的，满心只想被Drogba操到升天。

“看着我，”军阀说道，声音粗砺。于是Fernando抬眼望向他。

过了一会儿，Drogba抽回了性器，Fernando下巴早就酸痛不已。男人叫他趴下。

“您带安全套了吗？”Fernando问道。“我带的可能不合您尺寸。”

“不用套，”Drogba说。

而这就造成了一个——严重的问题。Fernando宁死也不愿让一个某个睡遍五湖四海，天知道从哪儿来的军阀不带套操他。但你该怎么对这个男人说不？

“我只在带套的时候才做，”他解释道。“这写在我的合同里了。”

“先生不用安全套。”

“好吧，那恐怕我们就没法做了。”

Drogba凶狠地瞪着他，Fernando觉得自己走到了人生的尽头。 _那个男人会叫他的保镖们进来挨个上我一遍再朝我嘴里开一枪。_ 他会因为坚持原则而死。这种死法是有多蠢？

Drogba气冲冲地朝门口走去。Fernando心跳得如此之快，都不知道自己会不会在男人回来前就昏死过去。 _我的天，我的天，我的老天_ ……如果他现在从窗口跳下去能死得快些么？这家酒店位于切尔西区中心，Fernando的房间在六楼，一群老太太和宠物狗即将见证光溜溜的他在步道上摔成一摊肉泥，顺带给他们留下永久性精神创伤了。

Drogba拉开门，完全不在意他现在的 _形象_ 。他吼了几句法语，然后再走回床前，手里拿着一个银色小盒子。

“套子，”他把盒子甩到Fernando 怀里。“加大号。”

Fernando松了一口气，神经质地笑了。 Drogba瞪着他，好像他疯了似的，但终究没说什么。Fernando拿出安全套，“谢谢你，”他说道，将它套上男人的阴茎。连加大号似乎都无法完全覆盖这巨物。

然后Fernando开始在对方面前润滑自己，两指在臀缝间进出。虽然他抚弄着自己，轻咬着下唇，不断喘息，但他的潜意识仍在尖叫： _绝对进不去的，绝对进不去的，绝对进不去的！_

Drogba把他面朝下推倒在床上，又长又粗的手指戳进他的后穴。Fernando扭动着身体，弓起背，高声呻吟。然而军阀的前戏并没有持续太久，很快 Fernando感到Drogba分开他的臀瓣，硕大的阳具前端正抵在身后的入口上。

西班牙人做好了迎接痛楚的准备；他咬住面前的枕头，握紧拳头，紧闭双眼，像是应对一场即将来临的撞车。正如他所料，Drogba的动作完全不算温柔，不过也没有想象中暴力。至少Fernando 觉得身体内部不至于被撕裂。Drogba继续一点点挺入他体内深处，轻轻打圈让自己的性器慢慢适应。这简直疼得要命。世上所有的性爱都不足以让人对这根大得不成比例的阳具有所准备。Fernando尖叫着，半是因为痛苦，半是因为快感，Drogba不仅在撞击他的前列腺，大概还碾压着他其他的内脏。

男人的每一次挺入都越发饥渴，Drogba吼声大得像公牛，好像他只用鼻孔出气。Fernando还在尖叫，但同时也逐渐放松下来。这依然很痛，但疼痛正在慢慢转变成某种可以忍受的享受。他的身体渐渐适应了男人的巨物。

Drogba不是那种需要磨练床技的类型，他不用知道他该怎么干，干哪里。他需要做的就是以最快的速度来回操干，反正他总能撞到正确的那一点，和其他错误的好几点，但这都不是重点。Fernando人生从未有过这样的体验。Drogba每一次撞击都让他眼前模糊一片，火花四溅。他真地有在结束前就昏过去的危险。

Fernando并没有真地在“做”什么，甚至连稍微动一下屁股都不敢，生怕又回到之前还没扩张好的状态。Drogba握紧他的腰肢，随心所欲地摆弄他的身体。

Fernando感到身后的躯体绷紧了，Drogba高声喘息着射了出来。还好有戴套，谢天谢地，那男人的精液绝对够灌满一瓶的。他继续缓慢地干着Fernando，又过了一会儿才抽出性器，仰面在Fernando身边躺下。而Fernando完全筋疲力尽，瘫倒在床上，全身酸痛。

“你出来了？”Drogba在沉重的吐息间问。

“还没，”Fernando疲惫地答道。

军阀拉过Fernando，让他骑在自己胸口。下身传来的痛感令Fernando表情微微扭曲。

“射出来，”他命令道。

Fernando忽略身体的痛楚，在Drogba身上扭动着腰肢，抚弄着自己，感到军阀仍然半硬的性器不时擦过臀缝。男人眼中闪耀着掠食者的光芒，很难说是想再干他一次，还是想将他吃掉。但Fernando能感受到那双深色锐利的眼睛散发的热度，迅速将他推上快感的巅峰。肾上腺素胜过了他的理智，Fernando已经不在乎明天还能不能下地走路，眼下他可以让Drogba从头再操自己一遍。

Fernando大声呻吟着射了出来，精液在那漂亮的黑色胸膛上溅得到处都是。 “清理，”Drogba 呼出一口气，声音暗哑低沉。Fernando 先是舔净自己指间的残余，再俯下身，舌头扫过Drogba 胸膛上的浊液。“乖孩子，”男人说道，抬起Fernando的脸，再次吻他。

他们躺在一起，享受着高潮后美妙的余韵，等待呼吸恢复规律，直到Drogba宣告他得走了。他留Fernando在床上，自己起身去淋浴穿衣。Fernando的报酬非常丰厚——比他们商定的多出不少，外加一只劳力士。Xabi看到肯定眼红不已。

就在临走之前，Drogba 转向Fernando，带着一个微笑说道，“你就是最棒的，El Niño。”

Fernando慵懒地笑了，内心里对自己的表现非常满意。严格来说，刚才那场不算特别完美，但重点在于：一个睡遍全球高级婊子的男人宣布刚才那是史上最棒的性爱。Fernando估计得休息一周才能缓过来，但被一根这么巨型阳具干过的感觉还挺爽——而且世界最佳的头衔也挺不错。在很长时间里这都将会是一次难忘的经历。

不管怎么说，Fernando还是对天祈祷Drogba先生回国后别再传颂他的名声了。一个不爱戴套的军阀已经令人够受的了，为此Xabi欠他的人情到死都还不清。

x-x-x

当他终于到家的时候，肉欲早已冷却，全身每一丝肌肉都在疼痛中尖叫：每打一个呵欠都回想起那根巨物在嘴里抽插的感觉；每走一步屁股都火辣辣地痛。这实在太他妈痛了，像又回到他刚开始卖身的时候，还没有习惯那些最粗暴的客户。退一步说，被这样一根庞然大物操过后回想起处子时代，也是有够讽刺。

Fernando只想好好冲个澡，喝杯热牛奶加饼干，然后一头倒在松软的床上，放上一部电影直到看睡着。顺便来点儿止痛片也不错。

但当他打开门时，以上美好愿望都被眼前的景象瞬间击碎： Sergio正坐在他家沙发上。

Fernando呆站在原地。他是不是见鬼了？会不会刚才Drogba操到了他哪根神经？还是痛楚过于强烈，导致他出现了幻觉？Sergio怎么坐在他家客厅里？他们是在此约会过几次，但他完全不记得自己曾给过那男人钥匙。

“别生气，”Sergio站起来，脸上带着局促不安的笑容。“我找到了备用钥匙，就在门前毯子下面。我不太确定——对了，我试过打你电话，但你没接然后外面又开始下雨了所以我就——我本来真心打算在外面等的，但然后我就找到了钥匙所以我就想——好吧，也许他不会生气呢，如果我只是在里面等的话。”他说个没完，一边神经质地挥着双手。“我保证我什么都没碰。”

Fernando安静地注视了他一秒，然后关上门，开始脱鞋。Sergio至少还懂得尴尬这回事儿。“你不能这么做，”他终于开口道，语气简短，一边思考自己是该暴怒一场，或是发点小火，还是都懒得生气，因为他实在太累——虽然他完全清楚自己该摆出怎样的姿态。“仅仅因为你来过这里不代表你可以偷我的钥匙还把这儿当成你家一样随便坐。”

“我不知道当时咋想的。”Sergio的撒谎技术真地很差。

“不，你知道，”Fernando 驳道，一边在屋里走来走去，就当Sergio 不存在。“你这爱管闲事的家伙想知道我是不是和其他人待在这里。”

“啥？不是！我没觉得你会在家。我不是在偷窥，我只是在等你。如果我发觉你在家的话我就不会自己进来了。”

“如果你不是刻意去找，你也不会找到备用钥匙。”

“它就在门毯下面。”

“你的意思是？”

“这简直不能再明显了。谁都可能发现它。闯空门的可能找到它。说实话，你该考虑把它挪个地方了。”

“挪到你的钥匙扣上，是么？”Fernando不再在屋里转悠，他走到Sergio面前，非常严肃地盯着对方。他的声音沙哑刺耳，却缺乏怒气；他只是太累了，累到无力进行这种争辩，为了和某人划清界限——某个连他自己都不明白该怎样看待的人。这就是Fernando不交男友的原因：他实在没有争论这些废话的精力和耐心。

Sergio 像只咬坏鞋子的狗狗似的望着他，一脸愧疚，但不知为何，还是有种是Fernando误解了他的神色。“不，那不是我想表达的意思，”他说道，“我很抱歉。我该先问问你是否介意我在里面等你。我不想让你感觉像我侵入了你的私人空间。”

“你在没经我准许的情况下自作主张地进到我公寓里，但又不想让我觉得你闯进了我家。”Fernando 接口，但不是在真心发问。“难道只有我一个人觉得这听上去根本就前后矛盾？”

“是我搞砸了，“Sergio说道，抓着后脑勺。”对不起。但是，天，我不是——我不是那个意思。我不是在叫你给我钥匙。我知道我们还没到那一步。 ”

 _还_ ——这个字在Fernando内心激起一阵波澜，但他面上依然装得无动于衷。他不确定自己想要这个字出现在那里。现在不出现，永远别出现。他对此是有些话要说，但眼下打死都不会说出口。

“很好，”Fernando口气像是打算单方面结束对话。”我们没在互换钥匙。”

“你还好吧？”

“如果忽略你闯进我公寓的事实，还好。”

“你看上去很累。”

Fernando撇开目光。这就是最痛苦的部分：绕着房间里的大象走。他不能就这样说：“啊，没错，亲爱的，我今天工作累极了，有个家伙长了个巨大的鸡巴还用它狠狠操得我几乎走不了路。“谈恋爱就像在地雷阵里长途跋涉，一不小心就会被炸飞。

“我是很累。”他承认道。”只想洗个澡然后上床睡觉。”

Sergio 点点头。“你饿吗？”

“不知道。我喝点牛奶什么的就好。”

“牛奶？你上回吃饭是什么时候？”

“不知道，我又不记录这种事。“Fernando停下话头，但看到Sergio沮丧的眼神，便打算逗他一逗。”午饭时，也许吧。”

“你得吃点牛奶以外的东西。”

“我有饼干。”

“几岁了你？八岁？”男人责备地摇着头，Fernando 对这突然反转的状况皱起了眉。前一秒他还占据上风，这一秒却落到被Sergio教育的田地。 “我可以帮你做点吃的。”

“我说，Sergio ——”

“真的，别争了，我厨艺不错的。我做饭的时候你可以去洗个澡，换个衣服。等你吃完我就走，在你对我消气之前都不会再来打扰你。只是如果我走之前看到你状态好些，我也会感觉好些。”

Fernando张嘴想要抗议：不，他不是八岁小孩；不，Sergio也不是他妈；还有，没错，他能照顾好自己——但这实在太麻烦了，不是么？你不得不以吵架来结束一场吵架，然后再一头扎进下一场嘴仗中。也许改天他能有这精力，但今天实在不行。Fernando做不到在屁股被某个非洲军阀操得生疼后立刻讨论恋爱关系中的界限问题。这好像就是有哪里说不过去。

“好吧，”于是，他这样说道，投降似地叹了口气。”给我做点吃的。但话说在前头，厨房里基本没什么东西。你也会放弃，然后接受现实，牛奶和饼干就是家里唯二能吃的东西。”

Sergio 对他微笑着，一边靠过来，似乎想亲他一口，却在途中放弃了。男人转而走向厨房的方向。“你就去洗澡吧，做饭的事儿留给专业的来。”

x-x-x

Fernando冲了人生最长的一次澡。不只因为热水对酸痛的肌肉卓有奇效，同时也——也许更重要的是——让他分心不去想浴室外正在发生的事。Fernando宁愿应对十个想要搞他的军阀，但一个在他家厨房里做饭的Sergio？远远超过了他的承受能力。

当Fernando终于鼓起勇气离开浴帘内蒸汽缭绕的避难所时，一阵食物的香气扑鼻而来。这感觉既陌生又惊奇，他很确定，自打他住进来起这个公寓就没出现过可食物品的味道。Fernando胃里咕噜噜地叫了起来。

而厨房里的一幕——就Fernando看来——像是达利画作中的场景：D&G的衬衣袖子挽到手肘，穿着一件不知从哪儿翻出来的围裙，Sergio正像大厨一般自如地翻着锅中的松饼。他嘴里哼着小曲，来回走动，一会儿这边锅里撒点什么，一会而那边倒倒面糊，用起这些厨具来比起厨房真正的主人Fernando自在多了。

这居家感爆棚的场景让Fernando内心警铃大作。他不知自己是该欣赏这魔幻一刻，还是该尖叫着逃跑。

“嗨！“Sergio瞄到门边偷看的Fernando，将后者从沉思中拖回现实，”我就快搞定了。但愿你喜欢松饼，因为它就是用你家里材料能勉强做的唯一东西。我该为此担心么？”

“担心什么？”

“担心你平常吃的东西。因为它们都绝对算不上食物。”

Fernando 耸肩。“我一般都叫外卖。”

Sergio 朝他皱起眉，一边用煎锅接住另一张飞起的松饼。 “那你怎么保持身材？”

“我跑步，有时会去健身房。”Fernando的“ _有时_ ”意味着一个月一次，如果他真会去的话。他的身体就是赚钱工具，所以也许他该更认真地对待自己外表才是。但在这些年里，他发现做爱就是最好的运动；像Fernando那样做得之频繁，之投入，对保持身材而言完全足够。

“这样啊，“Sergio应道，面带微笑，但Fernando仍能看出他的一丝紧绷。”我就快搞定了，你不如去床上等着？”

“床上？”

“没错，我把东西端到你那儿去。”

“你没必要这——”

“Fernando， “Sergio劝道，“你就去吧。”

Fernando意识到，此刻争论他无需保姆照顾什么的也毫无用处，于是他照做了。被这样细心呵护的感觉很奇怪，奇怪到不舒服——却又不只是不舒服。Fernando只是不知该作何感想，该如何回应——给Sergio说声谢谢就可以了吗？他又累又困，如果吃完就让Sergio走的话会不会太没礼貌？他是不是该做点什么来回报？比如给Sergio一次口活什么的？Fernando 对这种情况毫无头绪，因为这种微不足道的事而不知所措更是令他抓狂。

如果Sergio来这儿只为了上床，事情会简单得多。他知道如何应对那种事，除此之外的事情才令人头痛。

“当当当当——”Sergio边说边把一个托盘放在Fernando大腿上，盘中摆着一小叠圆圆的松饼，上面装点着一块半化开的黄油，外加一杯橙汁——在Fernando模糊的记忆里，大概是两千年前买的。

“哇，”香味充满了他的鼻腔，让他的胃袋期待地蠕动， “你真地只靠我家里有的东西就做出了这些？”

“我可是厨房里的魔术师。”Sergio自豪地答道。

“看出来了。”

“来，尝一点。有人说光凭我煎松饼的手艺就足以发家致富。当然你厨房里的材料不足以让我施展全部的烹饪魔法，今天这只是小意思。改天我再给你做Ramos 牌独家松饼。”

一想到在不远的将来那幅亲密的居家图景，Fernando不禁哆嗦了一下，但到底还是对Sergio一笑。松饼在他的舌上融化，像是品尝一朵云彩。说真的，这是他很久以来尝过最美味的东西，美味到让他忍不住呻吟起来。

“我的天，”他嘴里塞满了松饼，含糊不清地说。“这个……老天，我都不知道到底该怎么形容。”

“还不错？”

“还不错？”Fernando摇摇头。”麦当劳还不错，芝士还不错，做爱也不错，但这和它们都不一样。这是……人间美味。”

Sergio 大笑出声。“好吧，非常感谢。大厨对夸奖总是来者不拒。”

“你怎么会学会做这个？”

男人耸耸肩。“很久以来我都是自己住，我想这是必备技能吧。 ”

“我以为有钱人都会雇厨师。”

“没……我不是那样。做事我喜欢自己来，你知道么？不用女仆厨师什么的帮我打理一切。我的公寓大小正好能满足我的需求，我自己也能用好它，其中就包括厨房。”

Fernando好好地注视了对方一会儿。他绝大多数客人都相当富有（有些还比单纯的富有更进一步，比如Sergio的继父），身材有点发福，一般不怎么惹人喜欢，却也引人好奇。然而Sergio……他却自成一系，难以被归入任何一个Fernando这些年见过的有钱客人的分类。似乎银行账户上大得离谱的数字没有让他完全忘乎所以，也不是塑造他人格的决定性因素。

此刻，Fernando感到内心里涌起一波好感的巨浪。Sergio以他的魅力越过了Fernando的壁垒，走入了后者的生活，但眼下Fernando还是不禁将此视为双方的某种尝试。他还没有天真到容许对方靠太近，但同时也无法否认：他想搞懂Sergio这个人——这个挑战对他的吸引力日渐增长。Sergio不像其他人那样简单易懂，不像Fernando预想中那样浅薄，可以一眼看穿。

承认这点并不容易，但他也许正在被Sergio外表下的什么吸引，而不只因为男人英俊的外型。也许——仅仅是也许，不像之前是一个完·全·荒·唐·透·顶·的·假·设——Fernando真心喜欢Sergio。

——而这个想法令他恐惧。

“哇喔……”Fernando从自己的思绪中猛然惊醒，发现Sergio正盯着床头柜上某一点。他顺着男人的视线看去，目光落在Drogba先生送的手表上。 “那是劳力士？”Sergio拿起表细看。

“我猜是吧。“Fernando答道，一边把更多的食物往嘴里塞。

“挺漂亮，“Sergio说，”你从哪弄到这个的？”

Fernando没回答。像这样的瞬间总能提醒他为何这一切都荒谬无比。他能怎么回答？“我弄到这个，是因为我让一个人用他巨大的鸡巴干我，而我可擅长这事了？”

尽管Sergio从这沉默中读出了什么，他也只是移开了目光，将手表放回原处。“好吧，“他说道，突然之间非常不自在。”他一定很喜欢你。”

“他没有。”Fernando回道，只因他不知该说些别的什么。如果继续保持沉默，就好像他同意了这句话一样，而事实并非如此。而且，也许，那也会使Sergio非常难过。并不是说单纯的否认就能解决问题，但至少是种表示。

“你知道这样一块表值多少钱么？”

“很多钱，我猜。”

“后面再多加几个零。”

“这不过是块表而已。”

“这不是一般的表，它是个收藏版。José的藏品里就有一块同款。“当话语离开Sergio 唇边那一刻，他顿住了，因为突如其来的恐惧而瞪大了眼， “等等…这该不会是我父亲……？”

“当然不是，”Fernando 激动地澄清，Sergio松了一口气。“你父亲不是那种会把奢侈手表给……”当Fernando意识到，告诉Sergio他父亲和男妓相处时的惯例对事态毫无帮助的时候，他赶紧刹住话头。在从没见过对方父亲的情况下对人评头论足已经够不礼貌了，但根据实际经验发言却更是糟糕百倍。“我已经没在和José见面了。”相反，他这样补充道，仿佛想弥补什么似的。

“真的？”Sergio语气中有些微微的雀跃。

“真的。”

“但愿那没给你惹来麻烦。”

Fernando 耸肩。“我不在乎。”

Sergio冲他深情地一笑。“不管怎么说，这还挺烦人的。”他顿了顿，又说道。“现在我得送你点什么了。”

“你在说什么？”

“这块表——这该死的礼物。”

“这不是礼物，Sergio，这是报酬。”

“不管怎么样，有人给了你这昂贵的玩意儿，现在我得赢过他才行。”

“为什么？”

“这还用说么？如果有人给了你这么贵重的东西，说明他非常喜欢你。我可得提醒你，世界上没人比我更喜欢你了。”

Fernando白了他一眼。“别说傻话。”

“这不是理所当然的吗？我可不能输给别人。但我他妈怎么做才能赢过一块收藏版劳力士？”

“用这个。”Fernando 说着，从腿上拿起托盘，把它举到一脸烦恼的男人面前。“你知道我这些年来收到过多少那种昂贵的垃圾么？我才不在乎呢。我看着那只表，看到的只是一沓钱，但这个？”他又咬了一口松饼，又一次因为舌上化开的美妙触感而呜咽。 “从来没人为我做过什么吃的。自从七岁那场大病后我再没有在床上吃过一顿饭。这个才有意义，这个才重要。我下周就会把表卖掉，然后把它忘掉，但这些松饼——它们的滋味，我会记得 _很久很久_ 。”

Sergio脸上发自内心的微笑，让Fernando胸口充满了暖意。这让一切都值了。

他说不清他们到底在做什么，又能有什么结果——但事到如今，有一点无法否认： Sergio是特别的。而他也应该了解Fernando的心意。Fernando至少可以告诉Sergio这一点，因为这个男人愿意忽略交往对象以卖身为业的事实，跨过这道世上几乎无人能逾越的障碍。Fernando始终觉得不可思议：为什么Sergio对此似乎不在意——好吧，说‘不在意’有点夸张了，他伪装得不错，但仍有迹可循。每当他们不得不面对这个事实时，他总会转开视线；每当他不得不提到这点——无论有多隐晦——他都在尽力忍耐。与世上其他人一样，Sergio也被这点所困扰，但他在为这段关系而努力。而最蹊跷的就是：为什么像Sergio这样英俊，聪明，出身优渥的男人，竟然甘愿忍受这一点？

“我不打扰你了，你休息吧，”Sergio说着，靠近床上的Fernando，想要亲吻他的额头。他还是不太自信，仿佛还没从他们之前的争吵中缓过来。Fernando搂住Sergio的腰将他拉近，在他唇间嵌下一个慵懒的深吻。

“你可以留下，”当他们分开时，Fernando 吐息吹过Sergio唇间，“如果你愿意的话。”

Sergio稍微拉开一点距离，眨巴着眼，“真的？”

“真的。我今晚状态可能不太好，不过——”

“你确定吗？”Sergio打断他，语调里藏不住的希冀。

“确定，我愿意。”这是他完完全全的真心话。

Sergio拿开托盘，脱下衣服，上床躺在Fernando身边。他们聊着手表和松饼，直到Fernando的眼帘沉重得再也抬不起。那些痛楚，担心与恐惧都被抛到了脑后，他肚子吃得饱饱的，后颈上拂过温热的吐息，腰间环绕着柔软的手臂，背后传来心跳的声音——Fernando终于彻底放松下来，酣然入睡。

这是多年以来，他睡得最香甜的一晚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者章节后记：  
> 不得不说把Drogba写成一个军阀让我感觉很糟。但我脑子里产生了这个想法后就没法消除它 :/。本章情节需要一个人物，而且我真地很想Drogba出现在故事里，所以…… :( 不要恨我！！
> 
> 译注：  
> *本章里Fernando与Drogba对话时 “you”一词全部译为“您”。虽然现代英语没有单独的第二人称敬语，但根据故事情节我觉得“您”比“你”更符合Fernando一开始惴惴不安的心情和试探性的语气。希望读起来不是太奇怪


	6. Daniel and Martin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：本章含 Martin Skrtel/Fernando Torres性描写

“你总是戴套吗？”

这一刻的寂静十分漫长，仿佛整个餐厅都奇怪地安静下来，只有Sergio的问题在Fernando脑中回响。而这个问题，非常具体，又随意，似乎特别地不合时宜，以至于Fernando花了好几秒才听到Sergio具体说了什么。Fernando安静了一会，等着对方解释，或是” _我在杂志上看到一篇文章_ ”之类的背景简介，但Sergio什么也没说，只有沉默填满了他俩之间。

Fernando 实在不知该怎么理解这个问题，于是他只是向坐在对面的男人询问地扬起眉毛。“……什么？”

“你一般用不用安全套？”Sergio解释道，“你和客人一起时，我是说。”

他们正身处一家高档餐厅，准备吃一顿高档午餐。今天风和日丽，街上每个人都兴高采烈，因为伦敦终于天晴了一回——每个人，除了Sergio。不知为什么，他看上去有些紧张，虽然片刻前落座时还不是这样。也许是因为Fernando对约会这档子事一无所知——也许这就是约会时会出现的对话类型，也许这就是约会存在的理由，为了问些尴尬的问题——但他还是觉得很怪异。Sergio在这种时候提这种事，未免太不合时宜了。

“为什么你要问我这个？”

“我只是想知道。”

“现在？”

“没错。”

“为什么？”

Sergio耸肩。“我不知道。就是个普通的问题吧，我觉得。”

Fernando审视了对方一刻，Sergio不安地回视他。那个男人明显在努力装作不在乎，他的眉毛好像在说“怎么了？一点小事而已”，但他的嘴唇绷紧了，他的眼神也出卖了他。Fernando 看得出来，Sergio已经琢磨这事很久了，他正在试图搞清楚什么。

“你认真的吗？”

“就是个问题而已。”

“现在问这个？你认真的？”

“你不想的话也可以不回答。”Sergio垂下目光，看向别处，装作又被菜单吸引了注意力，但他微微撅起的嘴唇表示，如果他得不到一个回答，今天余下时间里他都会闷闷不乐。Fernando叹了口气，不得不在这样的现实面前投降：无论他怎么做，这类好奇心爆发的时刻都会不断降临，所以他最好乖乖回答Sergio的问题，早死早超生。

有时Sergio只是口无遮拦，这次却似乎对他尤其重要，虽然Fernando也说不出个为什么。Sergio正生着闷气，又紧张不安，如果这个看似普通的问题之下没什么深意，他也不会表现得这样——而正是这点令Fernando不知所措。

这种问题存在正确答案吗？从《恋爱指南》这类书上抄下来的那种？如果真有的话，又能是什么？

客观来说，这 _算_ 某种正常的好奇心。回头想想，在他俩首次勾搭上时这居然不是Sergio嘴里蹦出的第一个问题——简直是奇迹。他甚至事后也没问。真有人疯狂到和男妓睡觉却不问一两个——或者三百个——关于保护措施的问题？

主观而言，这一切仍令Fernando晕头转向，非常努力才勉强跟得上事情发展的步调。如果对方会因为他的工作细节而烦恼，还（很）可能会对此指手画脚，他该怎样向这个人吐露这些信息？ Sergio——他是那种心直口快的类型。如果他开心，他就朝你微笑，直到你无可救药地被他的喜悦传染，哪怕你自己也不懂为什么。他就是这么有感染力。这点有时又挺让人心烦，因为Fernando是那种想太多又爱担忧的类型。然而，如果有什么困扰着Sergio，他的活力就像被抽干了一样，而且藏都藏不住。他的痛苦就跟快乐一样都写在脸上。眼下Fernando能从Sergio额上的纹路里读出他的心思，就像阅读一本翻开的书：Sergio对这个问题有种莫名的期待，如果Fernando决定在此刻结束对话，等于是粗暴地践踏了对方的期望。所以，没错，真他妈的一团糟。

“我用。”Fernando挫败地开口。

Sergio 立刻转脸看向他。“一直都用？和所有人在一起都用？”

“是的。”

“在上在下都是？”

“和 _所有人_ 都是。”

“哦，”Sergio 说道，“所以你是，那啥……完全健康的？”

“你问这些是因为你觉得我有传染病？”

“我不是觉得你有传染病，”Sergio辩解。“我只是在思考。”

“思考我有没有病？”

Sergio翻了个白眼。“我不是觉得你有病，Fernando。如果我这么想，老早之前就会问你了。”

“这样啊，那你也不用 _思考_ 了，反正我们也没不戴套做过。”

“但这就是问题所在，”Sergio说，“我是在想，也许我们可以不戴套。”

Fernando非常严肃地审视起面前的男人。这事……好吧，确实很重要。无论是工作还是纯粹约炮，他已经不记得上次和人不戴套亲密接触是什么时候的事了。性病是娼妓最可怕的噩梦，哪怕如今有许多预防手段可选，小心一点总不为过。Fernando听过无数男女的悲惨故事，仅仅为了一个人，仅仅在一个晚上，他们答应 _不戴套_ 。应召业指南的头号准则就是“不要相信任何人”，因为世上总有许多人品败坏的混蛋装得一副人畜无害的模样四处传播疾病。

即便是某个迷人的，疯狂的，莫名其妙决定和男妓约会两个月后都没有放弃的家伙也不能相信。即便是他也不行。

“那不是什么好主意，Sergio。”

“为什么？”

“我没病，”他赶紧补上这句，生怕Sergio开始恐慌。“我常去检查，但……我也不知道，安全套也不是百分百安全。”

“但我们在一起了，不是么？不像你和你其他……伴侣。”

 _在一起_ 。这就是那个似乎仍让Fernando满心迷茫的词语。

和Sergio交往很容易，比Fernando预想中容易得多。他们相处得不错；就两个家庭背景和生活方式完全不同的人而言，他们身上的共同点多得惊人；而且——更重要的是——Sergio就和他一样欲火高涨。这点很棒，真的，因为Fernando对性爱的需求大概会吓退不少人，要跟上他的节奏可不容易。

从来没有人真正像Sergio这样贴心，而且他有种让Fernando觉得自己就是宇宙中心的能力。他就是这样一个不可思议的存在，在Fernando心里激起的惊奇和兴趣不亚于引发的疑惑和恐惧。所以，没错，交往还算容易。

真正棘手的是交往时两人 _在一起_ 。有时候，Fernando会忘记他俩交往是为了在一起。但之后Sergio就会做些什么来提醒他这一点，而这恰恰是Fernando需要停下喘口气，重新给自己鼓鼓劲的时候——因为他的本能反应还是跳起来逃跑，哪怕他十分肯定自己会后悔到不行。

Fernando小小吸了一口气，移开目光。“问题不是出在这里。”

“那是出在哪里？”

“比如，万一我感染了什么呢？可能过上一段时间我才会察觉。我工作中戴套，但——我接各种单子，特殊的单子。没什么有百分百的保障。你会愿意冒这个险么？”

“愿意，” Sergio不假思索地说。

坦白说，Fernando有点被对方的反应吓到。Sergio对他这种盲目的信任，让他飘飘然，又令他恐惧。承担这份信任的压力太大——万一他搞砸了怎么办？万一他毁了这一切？万一他让Sergio失望了？这些都有可能发生，甚至还可能更糟。

“不行，”一刻之后他终于答道，一边摇着头以示强调。“ _我_ 担不了这个责任，而你也不该冒险。”

“哦。”Sergio明显一副沮丧的模样。“我只是觉得咱俩……算了，别放在心上。忘了这问题吧，怎么说它都太蠢了。”

Fernando 张嘴想道歉，或是什么“听着，其实不是这样……”，但一个字也没说出口。他们又陷入了沉默，双方都装作浏览菜单，花了比实际需要长得多的时间。那天接下来的约会过程就和这个开头一样尴尬，而Fernando在想，如果他们每次约会都难免这样的结局，那他们注定不会有太多次约会。

至少这家餐厅菜还不错。

x-x-x

Daniel 和Martin就像一对艺术品。

Daniel是个窥淫癖，Martin是个小恶魔，长着一双Fernando见过的，最令人又爱又怕的眼睛。他们绝对是他最爱的客人之一。如果让他评个“史上最佳客户”榜单，Daniel & Martin估计能进前三，仅在Stevie（如果Fernando不把他放在第一位，Stevie准会杀了他）和Finnan勋爵（没办法，贵族出身更胜一筹）之下。

他们之所以是如此优质的客户，原因在于两人分开给小费（虽然一起预定他的服务），各自都有大片皮肤被墨水覆盖（Fernando对纹身相当迷恋），而且Martin的口音辣得要命。同时他们总体上是待人非常不错的顾客，这也是应招这行里不可小觑的加分项。

做爱地点是这两人的情趣重点之一。因此，每当他们联系Xabi时Fernando都很难预料等待自己的是什么。每次他得知他们的计划，一开始总会气得冒火（“ _你们真他妈想在摩天大楼外屋顶上搞？_ ”），但也许这点正是这对情侣如此有趣的原因之一。与Martin 和Daniel在一起，从不会有无聊的时刻，他们将“保持激情燃烧”这句口号带上了全新的高度。

细数Fernando和这对情侣搞过的地方：行驶的车中，公厕里，球场上（是，那是个比赛日；不，他才不会说具体在球场 _哪里_ ），Daniel公寓阳台上（光天化日下），所有警报灯 _拉响_ 的消防车里（感觉挺棒），还有纹身店里；他们甚至还出钱带他去过一次丹麦——那次旅行其实蛮不错。

而这次是电影院。Fernando说了几句“你们他妈的疯了？”什么的。因为，虽然他是挺开放，而且很确定自己早就为这两人犯过几次法，但凡事都有限度。他实在没有进局子待一晚的心情，让自己名下再多一条公共场所有伤风化的记录。电影院里人来人往，还有 _小孩子_ ，虽然他们可能不会午夜去看电影，但那不是重点。

Martin只是笑笑，好像他觉得Fernando的反应很可爱似的，“就我们三个而已，我保证。”

而他说得没错，外面街道上喧嚣嘈杂，影院里却空无一人，让这个点子瞬间从极度疯狂变成了极度惊艳。这家装饰华丽的影院面积巨大，声效也很棒，就连Martin的呼吸声也能激荡起周围的回音，所以——没错，他能看出这个地点与他们脑中想法的契合之处，容他脱帽致敬。

正当他开始渐渐接受这个点子时，四周灯光突然熄灭，大银幕上开始播放起电影，吓了Fernando一跳。他反应了一秒才想起Daniel的存在。他看向放映机房的小窗口，虽然除了投影灯的光束外什么都看不见，但他知道那里就是丹麦人今晚的座席。

Daniel——他不喜欢在演出进行中在场。他说，如果Martin和 Fernando一直盯着他看，会影响他们的表演水平。不过哪怕他不在场两人也会夸大表演中每个细节。一切都只为了娱乐Daniel，毕竟他才是背后的真正导演。窥淫的欲望，疯狂的剧情，外出的旅行——都是他一个人的点子。Martin当然乐意配合，但明显他表演的目的只为取悦他的伴侣。

剧情通常是这样：Martin先以他喜欢的方式上Fernando，多久都行；等他们完事了，Daniel就会从幕后走出，然后就轮到这对情侣做爱，Fernando在一边观看。顺带一提，他对这个安排完全没意见。观看美人们做爱？观看 _全身布满纹身_ 的美人们做爱？Fernando能看上一整天。唯一的美中不足就是他从没吻过Daniel。一次都没有，连脸颊上的一个吻都没有。Daniel眼中只有Martin。每到丹麦人从藏身之处走出的那一刻，就好像Fernando凭空消失了一般。

真希望他们能知道Fernando曾经多少次幻想用舌尖描摹丹麦人皮肤上每一寸华丽的纹身……

但他又知道什么呢？他不过是个雇来的婊子。

Martin带他走向影院深处，朝银幕下方一个小舞台似的地方点了点头。Fernando做了个‘遵命殿下’的姿势然后爬了上去。从这个距离很难看出无声放映中的电影是哪一部，但它看着有点儿眼熟……这是部黑白片，还有些年头了——

“操。”

“我正有此意，”Martin打趣道。

“没错，但这玩意？”他拇指指向银幕。

Martin微笑。“难道你不喜欢《卡萨布兰卡》么？”

“不喜欢，”Fernando 答道，好像最隐晦的假设也算冒犯。“不过Xabi爱看这个，他每次多愁善感了就逼我看这垃圾，特别烦人。”

“其实也不是我们想看，这部是我们能找到的唯一能放的电影。不过别担心，我倒不指望你一直盯着银幕。”

“真让人松了口气。” Fernando 回道，“我还以为我们会看点色情片。”

Martin大笑着，一边甩掉外套。“那不就太露骨了么？”

Fernando 转身望向影院空荡荡的观众席，一阵战栗蹿上他的背脊。银幕的光线投射出鬼魅般变幻的阴影，在影院四壁和座椅间跳跃起舞，令他有些畏惧。Fernando一向都不太喜欢做爱时有观众。他知道有些更喜欢卖弄的男孩——比如Cesc——在Xabi夜店里不时举行的真人性爱秀上赚了很多钱。“你干的是一两个人，拿的是一百个人的小费。唯一的美中不足就是那个红发婊子不准我也干几个观众。”就是Cesc常挂在嘴边的话。

Fernando 明白这种事的吸引力，也知道Cesc在那些表演里赚得不少。Xabi曾经劝过他一两次（“你能想象一下店门口会排起的长队么？如果那些客人得知El Niño将在真人秀上演出？你能赚得比一个小国的月产值还多，只要你肯花两小时在舞台上舔舔别人的老二。”），但他从未答应过。

Fernando享受当婊子的快感，也喜欢吸别人的鸡巴，但那是他的工作和爱好，不是他人生的 _全部_ 。El Niño也许是个浮夸的暴露狂，但Fernando绝对不是。和Cesc不同，他内里不是个无拘无束的荡妇。

“惧场了？” Martin问，手指抚上Fernando腿侧，将他从沉思中惊醒。Martin这样看起来极其迷人，银幕光线打在他脸上，令他高耸的颧骨和棱角分明的下颌更加突出。真是个英俊的混帐，Fernando想。Martin的脸看起来雪一样白，眼里却闪着炽热的光，仿佛有电光蓝的火焰在燃烧。

Fernando回以坏笑，开始脱衣服。首先是夹克，然后是衬衫；他踢掉鞋，踩掉袜子，正当他要拉下裤子拉链时，Martin抓住了他的手。“让我来吧，”他说。

之前他不少崭新的名牌内裤都在缺乏耐心的Martin手下变成了碎布，于是今晚他干脆决定什么都不穿。也许Martin就是喜欢把衣服从他身上撕掉，也许这就是对方的性癖之一；但Martin从未明确提过这点，而Fernando也实在不想再给昂贵的工装补货了。他为此担心了片刻，但Martin鼻子埋在他腿间，轻咬他大腿内侧，这正是他预期中的回应。Martin喉中发出愉悦的轻哼，也许意味着Fernando应该更常真空上阵。

当Martin温暖饥渴的嘴唇裹上他的性器时，西班牙人仰头倒抽一口气。

Martin的技术不算特别温柔，牙齿和口水都太多，而且他吸Fernando阴茎的方式就好像世界即将毁灭，给别人口出来是他人生中能做的最后一件好事。有些饥渴，有些急躁，倒不是特别差，如果打个分的话……及格以上，良好以下，只要Fernando标准别太严。这当然不是他和Martin在一起时最喜欢的部分，不过这只是个开头而已。一旦Fernando彻底硬起来，他决定这就是他俩角色互换，进入更愉悦的部分的时候了，于是他按住Martin的头，从对方嘴里抽出自己的性器。“起来吧，”Fernando说。男人站起身，艳红肿胀的唇瓣看起来如此美丽，Fernando立刻搂住男人，吻着对方的唇，一边踩掉自己牛仔裤，一边单手脱掉对方裤子。他技巧就是这么纯熟。

Martin让Fernando跪下，确保后者屁股朝着Daniel的方向，然后掏出自己的阴茎。Fernando双手抓住对方臀部，舌头从阴茎底部一路舔到顶端，再吞进柱身。Martin呻吟着，手指插进Fernando发间，粗暴拉扯他的头发。男人动作急躁，但还是让Fernando照他自己的节奏来，先舔过阴茎前端，舌尖在顶端小缝上按压，然后再完全吞进柱身——起初缓慢，再逐渐加快节奏。Fernando也不时吸吮他的双球——几乎令Martin完全疯狂，喉间进发一声喘息，手指在Fernando发丝中抽紧。

他们发出的每一丝微弱声响都在四壁间回荡，响彻整个影院。Fernando能听到Martin分身在自己嘴里进出的水声，仿佛身下有个麦克风一样。这让一切听上去都色情了百倍，也令他下腹涌起一股冲动。巨大的银幕前，冷硬的白光照亮了赤裸交缠的躯体，他和Martin一定构出了一幅艳丽的图景，估计令放映室里的Daniel大饱眼福。

Martin 从Fernando 嘴里抽出性器，用前端划过他的脸颊和鼻翼，留下湿黏的唾液和前液。“你喜欢这样，是不是？”他越是性起，口音就越发明显，“你喜欢含大鸡巴，我敢说你希望Daniel也在这儿……”他用阴茎扇过Fernando侧脸。“你嘴里塞着一根，屁股被另一根操着。”

Fernando 高声呻吟道，一边张嘴捕捉Martin的阴茎，一边朝放映室的方向挺起屁股。“没错……”他在喘息间歇中说道，“我爱死了。”这一刻他除此以外再无所求，这就是另一重人格El Niño的魔力。

“唔……”Martin轻哼，然后轻轻推开Fernando，点头示意他躺下。“趴下，”他说，嗓音深沉沙哑，令Fernando想要再度与他唇舌交缠。因为，虽然Martin口交技术不怎么样，但那些口交中的减分项绝对是接吻时的加分项。

勃起时平趴下很是难受，老旧的地毯还刺着他的皮肤，不过没过多久Martin就回到了舞台上。男人拉起Fernando的臀部，让他换用膝盖和手肘支撑身体。Fernando尽可能地挺起屁股，贴紧对方裤裆上下摩擦。Martin揪起他的头发，用力扯起他上身。“给我舔，”他说着，把两根手指塞进Fernando 嘴里。“就像你舔我老二那样。”Fernando照做了，用舌头舔吸着他顾客的手指。

不久Martin便从他口中抽出手指，将它们抵在西班牙人身后入口上。Fernando 在期待中绷紧了身子，把腿张得更开。“你得求我了。” Martin说道，探入一节指尖就停下。

Fernando咬住唇，不让自己因沮丧而叫出声，他自己的性器正搏动着，渴求着注意力。“求你了，”他说，嗓音因欲望而沙哑。

“求我什么？你得说得再具体点儿。”

“ _求你_ ，”Fernando 重复道，“求你—— _操_ ！快干我吧，天杀的！”

Martin 笑了。“你真是贪得无厌。” 他亲吻着Fernando的脊背。“现在你想让我怎么做？”他手指又伸入一点，Fernando肠道软肉绞紧了他的指尖。

“求你了，干我吧，” 他咬紧牙关嘶声道。 “老天啊，求你了，就操我吧。”

“这下听上去好多了。”

Martin插入两只手指，又抽出，然后再尽力插到深处——就Fernando看来，完全不够深。他已经在迫不及待地挺动身子迎合Martin的手指，在对方的触碰下扭动；他高声呻吟着，而男人正换着花样叫他荡妇，有时是用Fernando听不懂的语言——但他知道Daniel听得懂。

Martin终于停止折磨他。男人套上避孕套，然后凶猛地一下子插入他。Fernando在疼痛中尖叫出声。Martin双手握住他臀侧，继续狠狠撞击着他，又快又有力。男人的喘息声如此高昂，Fernando觉得也许外面行人都能听到他们。突然之间，在一群真正的观众面前做爱的念头似乎也不那么糟糕了；Fernando希望人们能听到响动，进来坐下观看。他想象着十几个人—— _上百个人_ 一边手淫一边看着Martin操他，Martin每下抽插都让他的喘息更响。

过了一会儿，Martin将Fernando拉近，他们躯体相嵌，胸膛紧贴脊背，曲线完美契合。Martin的心跳像呼啸而过的列车，皮肤灼烧般地炙热。男人嘴唇紧贴在Fernando颈后敏感的肌肤上，而后者侧过头以便对方亲吻，同时挺起臀部在对方腹股沟磨蹭，Martin的性器仍深埋在他体内。“嗯……”Fernando喘息道，双唇微张，双眼紧闭。

Martin的律动渐渐短促，每一下都撞击着Fernando体内那一点，令他尖叫得声嘶力竭。 “为我高潮吧，” Martin从齿缝间说道，快速套弄着Fernando的性器。 西班牙人没过多久就射了出来， Martin的动作也变得更为急促，一边举起手让Fernando舔去他自己的白液。

Martin也在不久后高潮。他用力咬住Fernando后颈，闷住一声喘息。他们保持了一会儿这个姿势，Martin的抽插一点点慢下来，直到Fernando开始腿脚发软，他的躯体似乎都化成了水，从Martin掌中滑落地上，努力找回自己的呼吸。

Martin也在身边躺下，他们肩并着肩。“刚才真是……”Martin开口道，但没有说完，因为那已足够。

“嗯……”Fernando回应道，甚至都没有尝试说出一个完整的句子。他的大脑仍然惊艳于这种极乐之感；在星星从眼前消失之前，他一个指头都不想动。如果用一个词来形容和Martin的性爱，那就是“激烈”。 在一个陌生的，大概也是非法的地方做爱让肾上腺素在体内奔流，令他比平时更欲火高涨，完事后也更精疲力竭。

一旦耳中血流不再轰隆作响，心跳速率也稍微平静下来，Fernando意识到四周突然的寂静。Martin的呼吸声依然有些紊乱，但听上去几乎像催眠曲了。老地毯还是那么扎人，但Fernando很确定，只要他想，闭上眼睛就能睡上半小时。

当他开始思考Daniel在哪里时——现在轮到他出场了，不是么？——木制大门的声响打破了两人间的静止。Martin挺起上身，靠在手肘上，注视着他的男友脚步沉稳地走近他们，眼中是闪耀的火光。Martin站起来，爬下舞台投入另一个男人的怀抱里。他们交换着一个激情的吻——充满了欲望，渴求和绝对的爱意。

这就是Daniel赞赏这出表演的方式。

Fernando真希望能用相机记录此刻Martin赤裸汗湿的躯体在Daniel色彩斑斓的手臂环绕下的景象，纹身和纹身相映，指甲占有性地刻入肌肤，令人屏息般的艳丽。

和往常一样，当剧情发展到那两人的部分，就是Fernando消失到背景板后的时刻。此时的他只是一个无声的见证者。那对情侣很快就开始做爱，而Fernando则照常留下来观看。但突然之间，他的关注点不再是眼前的性行为，他看到的只是两个非常相爱的人，如此相爱，以至于其中一方愿意去操一个男妓，只为了让他伴侣开心。当然，不是说Martin不喜欢他那段戏份——但将一个完全陌生的人纳入一段两人的关系，绝不是个容易的决定。很有可能会导致难以修复的感情破裂；Fernando了解他俩的性癖，清楚Martin床事中的所有情趣，也熟悉他的每一声喘息，每一寸肌肤。要想让这一切顺利进行，绝少不了双方的很多妥协。

而最重要的就是彼此绝对的信任。Martin必须确信Daniel的目光永远只会注视着他，而不是在Fernando一人身上流连；同样，Daniel也必须 _确信_ 他的男友不会突然过于偏爱和婊子在一起的时间。只不过你根本没法确认这些事，你只能信任对方，这就是你唯一能做的。

而这一切行得通，对他俩来说行得通。这似乎让他们幸福，让他们更深爱彼此。

那两人看起来真是赏心悦目。Daniel 的动作看似粗暴，但他在Martin耳边的低语听起来不可思议地令人安心。Fernando听不清他具体说了什么，但他知道，他们让他参与了一件非常亲密的事情。虽然难以确定，但他似乎听到了不止一次 _爱_ 这个字。虽然，也许只是他的感觉而已，在Martin的高声呻吟下很难听清。

不知为何，Fernando想起了Sergio。

x-x-x

那天晚上，直到街道重归寂静，聚集的人群都各回各家，或是找到了比在寒风中冻僵更好的消遣方式后，Fernando才离开剧院回家。Daniel主动提出送他一程。这本能省去很多麻烦，但他还是礼貌地回绝了。这对情侣算他最喜欢的客人之二，但还没喜欢到让他们知道自己住址的地步。说不定哪天就会因此招来麻烦。所以Fernando最终叫了辆出租。

他差点在回家路上睡着，但下车后扑面而来的凉风和一小段步行让他清醒了点。Fernando飞快地冲了个澡，全身肌肉仍然酸痛，但当他坐下来给自己做三明治时，他的思绪又飞回了那个剧院里——飞向Daniel 和Martin和那里发生过的一切，不过却与往常不同。

他看了手表一眼，意识到自己绝对在发疯——就像脑子进水了一样疯——但他还是披上外套，蹬上一双帆布鞋就跑出了家门，顶着还没干的头发去打车，在凌晨四点让司机开去切尔西区。路上Fernando无数次都想叫司机掉头回去，但他还是控制住了自己，坚持到了下车的时候。

如果Sergio已经睡着了，甚至都不来给他开门又怎么办？最差不过是他一脸傻样在寒风中呆站十分钟，然后意识到自己不得不回家去。Fernando以前遭遇过比这惨得多的状况。

门房一脸疑惑，但还是开了门，因为他已经认熟了Fernando的脸。这是栋高档住宅楼，每套公寓都价值不菲，而在凌晨时分出现还穿得像个精神病的他却被允许踏进这里，本身就能说明很多东西——不只是在说，也许是在Fernando脸前呐喊，在他眼前用霓虹灯管拼出一行大字。但他决定暂时不去想这些，唯恐自己疑心病又发作。

Fernando规定自己只按两次铃，而且别按太久。如果响了两次Sergio都没来应门，那他就直接离开，明天再来。在这个点把一个人从被窝里拖出来是不道德的，但如果在两次门铃后Sergio醒了，那就说明之前他还没睡熟——虽然这并没让Fernando的行为好上多少，但在他自己别扭的思考体系里，至少能为他的疯狂之举增加一点点合理性。

然而他最终按了三次。事后证明，三是他的幸运数字，因为不到一分钟后Sergio就打开了门，一脸迷糊，在灯光下眯着眼睛。

“Fernando？”他问道，也许是思考Fernando是真在那儿，还是某个非常有现实感的梦境。

“嗨，”Fernando答道，紧张地微笑，一边左右晃着身子。“我能进来么？”

“呃……我……当然。”

他让Fernando进屋，然后关上了门，手背揉着眼睛，努力忍住一个呵欠。

Fernando意识到自己 _渴望_ 伸手搂住对方脖颈，亲吻那双唇——也许就是这渴望让他疯狂到大半夜打车过来。然而他却握紧了双拳，努力让双脚留在原地。

“你还好吗？”Sergio问道，缓慢地对他眨着眼。

“还行，”他咬着嘴唇答道。“我还好，你呢？”

“呃…”Sergio抓了抓后颈。“我不知道。我刚醒，有点儿…”他在空中摆了摆手，没说下去。

“对不起，”他说道，摇着头。“我不是故意想闹醒你。”

“真的？”Sergio温柔地笑笑。“那你这道题有点难啊，等我猜猜你敲门是想在这个点……现在是几点来着？”

“四……点左右。”

“我去，还挺早的。”

“对不起，这样太傻了。我应该——”

“嘿，”Sergio说道，手心向下摆出安抚的手势，“你都来了，也没必要走。”

“哦，”Fernando点头。“也是。”

他们沉默了一会儿。Fernando手插在裤兜里，前后轻轻晃着身子。虽然他人到了这儿，却不知该说什么，该怎么做。就好像他有 _什么_ 想告诉对方，某些重要的，必须得说的东西，但当他人到了这里，他却……忘了个干净，即使他胸口深处有什么仍在翻腾，难以平息。

“你想来点咖啡不？”Sergio问。

“现在这个点？”

“你是过来睡觉的么？”

“……不是。”

“那不就得了，就咖啡吧。”

他跟着Sergio走到厨房，看着那个男人走来走去，从各个角落拿出各种玩意。对Sergio来说做咖啡有种小小的仪式感。他喜欢亲自挑选咖啡豆，手工磨碎，力求冲泡完美。而眼下Sergio却有些迟缓，每个步骤都会多花几秒钟，好像正努力回想下一步该做什么。他不时停下来打呵欠，强迫自己睁着眼睛。

看着强撑着保持清醒的Sergio，Fernando心里充满了负罪感。他终于开口了。

“我今晚想了不少事，”他说。

“嗯？”Sergio问道，目光仍粘在磨豆机上。

“睡不着，也干不了别的什么。”

“看得出来。”

Fernando垂下目光盯着双脚间的某一点。他离开家时甚至忘了穿袜子。“我想了你之前跟我说的，安全套的事。”

Sergio皱起眉，视线在他身上停留了一刻。“就为这事你整晚睡不着？”

“有点儿吧。”

“那你是怎么想的？”

Fernando深吸一口气。“我觉得没问题。我是说，不戴套。”

Sergio停下手中活儿望向他，有些吃惊。“真的？”

Fernando点头。“我最近才去医院查过，所以……我是健康的。”

“我从没觉得你不是。”男人撇下咖啡机走向Fernando，眼中的睡意转为忧虑，“Fernando，我那时不是在暗示你有病，不是想套你的话什么的。那不是我问你的原因。”

“我知道，”他微笑。“那也不是我同意的原因。”

Sergio回以微笑，稍微放松了些。此刻他们靠得如此之近，Fernando只需稍稍前倾，他们的唇就能叠在一起。

“那是什么让你改了主意？”

而这——就是一切的关键。这个问题的答案就是Fernando在这里的原因，让他在凌晨四点，内心局促不安，做着从未做过的冲动事情。他改变主意的理由有很多：小到怀念无套性爱；大到比如，某种感觉，很久以来第一次能真正信任一个人的感觉。

他也许可以说实话，那就是他刚刚目睹两个深爱彼此的人展示了何谓深刻的信任，以及这在一段感情中又意味着什么。Fernando终于明白：忠诚不只是不和别人上床。传统意义上，他对Sergio远不算忠诚，但直到今晚他才意识到自己在很多方面都忠于那个男人。他想——当你喜欢一个人，当你真正喜欢一个人，你必须得表现出来，无论是以怎样的方式。他花了太多时间担心自己过于依恋Sergio——因为内心深处他知道对方总有一天会厌倦这一切后离开——以至于他都忘了，如果他不想Sergio离去，那他必须给对方留下的理由。

而无套性爱甚至都不是重点。这行为本身不足以留住任何人。他想要Sergio明白的是：他喜欢他，相信他；而更重要的一点是：Sergio是 _特别的_ ，与其他人都不一样。也许不戴套不算最能打动人心的证明方式，但对Fernando来说意义重大，而他希望Sergio能理解这点。

他实在不知该怎么做才能解释清楚这些，除了尖叫 _我太爱你，爱你爱到无法控制自己_ 。因为如果他够诚实，那就是他的真心话，但他还没做好说出来的准备。

“我想，我最终还是懂了你的意思。”他这样答道。这话离他真正想说的有些距离，但Sergio脸上的微笑变大了。这个笑容有所不同，虽然Fernando尚未真正理解它的含义。他对Sergio的了解还不够深，也才意识到自己有多么想去了解对方。但他想——哪怕他不懂这个笑容，那也没关系，笑容总归是笑容。

“你不是非得这么做，你知道的吧？就算你不愿意，也不会有什么影响。”

Fernando想说，基于上次餐馆里讨论这事时Sergio的反应，这简直是再明显不过的谎言。但他什么也没说。他不想再重启争执，不愿毁掉这短暂的一刻。“我知道，但我想这样做。”

Sergio捧起Fernando的脸将他拉近，浅浅吻上他的唇，“好的，”他的唇抵着Fernando的，在轻吻的间歇中说道，“谢谢你。”

Fernando点头，呼吸着对方的气息，一种不可思议的满足感充满了胸口。Sergio的嘴唇滑下他颈侧，开始印下细碎的吻，令微小的电流传遍他全身每个角落。Fernando是如此沉醉其中，以至于好一阵子才反应过来Sergio的唇突然离开了他的皮肤。那个男人突然眼神空洞地盯着什么——他脖颈上的什么。

而眼下刻在男人脸上的那种表情，可不是什么好表情。

然后Fernando想起来了——那个Martin高潮时留下的咬痕。老天……

他伸手盖住脖上红痕。“Sergio，” 他说道，将对方从思绪中惊醒。

“抱歉，”Sergio道歉，神情半是尴尬，半是某些完全不同的东西。“我不是故意要……盯着看。”

他们依然站得很近，但全身不再有一寸肌肤相触；Sergio的目光刻意投向他身后某处，只为避免看向他。就像这样——前一秒还美好完满，下一秒就轰然崩塌，他们也被拉回现实，而现实就是其他男人在Sergio男友身上各处留下吻痕，而不管Sergio再怎么努力掩饰，这始终困扰得他要死。

“你还好吗？”Fernando试探性地问道，“我可以解释，如果你愿意听的话。但我觉得你可能不会想听。”

Sergio点点头，对他悲伤地一笑，眼里却似乎没有笑意。“大概是不会吧。”

“……我该走么？”

“什么？别，”Sergio急忙说道，摇着头。“别，当然别走。别蠢了，我只是——对不起。”

“你没必要道歉。”

“不，有必要，有必要。你半夜里大老远跑过来，只为了一件我曾问过你的事，而我却表现得像个混蛋一样，对不起。”

Fernando轻轻点头。“好的。”

Sergio手臂环上Fernando腰际，将他拉入怀中拥紧，而Fernando想要大叫 _终！于！_ ，但他只是亲吻着男人赤裸的肩头，抚摸着对方的脊背。他的眼睛也许也闭上了一秒，感觉自己全身都开始放松下来。当情绪的波涛和肾上腺素的激流开始退去时，该死的，他好累……

“你想去床上吗？”Sergio问。

“嗯嗯，”他的咕哝声像在说’ _没错，但我也想待在这儿_ ’。而Sergio回应他的笑声则像是说‘ _我懂，但我俩最终都会站着睡着然后摔倒磕破头_ ’，于是Fernando答道，“你说得没错，”即使Sergio并没有真正出声，“这会不会让你太失望？”

“什么让我失望？”

“如果我在你身上睡着的话？因为那很有可能。我已经不太清醒了。”

“那有什么好失望的，你来之前我正在梦乡呢，很乐意回去继续。”

“那做爱怎么办？”

“你明天还在这儿，对吧？”

Fernando努力回想，试图回忆起明天有没有预定，但很快就放弃了。他对自己说， _管他的_ ，如果他明天有约，Xabi会打电话找他，而等电话来了，不管他妈的客人是谁——他只要取消掉就好。去他的，他要给自己放个假。

“没错，”他终于应道。

“那我们时间还多着呢。”Sergio退后一步，调皮地捏了捏Fernando鼻尖，微笑道，“来吧，把你的小屁股挪到床上去。”

Fernando想说谢谢，想为脖上带着吻痕出现在Sergio面前道歉。他想说：“ _该死的，永远不要离开我_ ”——然而他只是太喜欢Sergio看着自己的方式，不愿打断对方的注视。“好啊，”所以Fernando只是这样说道，牵起男人伸出的手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者章节后记：  
> 我觉得自己永远也无法接受Daniel Agger不再是利物浦球员的事实。:( 我对Finnan也是同感。那家伙都退役了我还是没法接受这点。=( 当他离开时我真地很难过，而且写这章时一直在想这事。我猜也许这就是我花了这么久才把这章写到自己满意的原因。
> 
> (作为译者对自己的成品不太满意......感觉翻译腔还是太重，等翻完全篇再总体编辑润色）


	7. Zlatan

“哇，快看谁来了！”Cesc带着招牌式的讽刺热情迎接他，一大早就笑得灿烂得不像话。“早知你今天来视察我等平民，我一定叫仆人铺上红毯迎接您尊贵的荡妇殿下。”他又加上一句。

Fernando 翻了个白眼，在Cesc身边找了个高脚凳坐下，他的朋友（有时他觉得用朋友这词来形容他和Cesc的关系是不是过了点）正在往一件披风上粘贴红色小亮片。非常艺术家，也非常同性恋。“有时我真不知道为什么还在和你说话，”Fernando自言自语。

“因为你也只是有时才和我认真说话。”

“我就是这意思，有时而已，因为几乎每次尝试和你交流我都会后悔。不得不说，婊子做到你这份上也需要不少天赋。”

“所以你今天还是顺道来夸我的，”Cesc 说着，笑得更灿烂了。Fernando觉得没人比Cesc在可爱地烦人这件事上更下功夫了。“什么风把你吹来了，美人儿？”

“没什么，过来玩玩而已。”

Cesc嗤之以鼻。“那是当然，你可常来了。”

Fernando正打算反唇相讥，但中途改了主意，因为他确实不占理。Fernando从不会没事来他们的夜店 _玩_ ——尤其是白天，尤其在他还没喝醉的时候。Fernando不算流连夜店的类型，虽然刚来伦敦为Xabi工作时他也在店里表演过一阵子。Xabi的夜店就是踏入职场的第一步，每个新人都从这里开始。升职就意味着减少上台次数，而且Xabi越喜欢你（或是你给他赚的钱越多），你的地位就越高，也就越少和“平民们”玩在一起，就像嘴贱的Cesc说的那样。

Fernando的夜店阶段并没有持续太久。你可以说他是某种天才，在这行里光速晋升。搬到伦敦后才六个月，他就已跻身Xabi手下前三，不到一年他就成为了事务所头牌。在卖身这事上他就是这么优秀，虽然飞速升职至少部分也归功于Mourinho。成为事务所头号客人的最爱就像一次给格兰芬多赢了一千分。Mourinho的青睐也助他登上了其他重要客人的猎艳名单，很快人人都打电话来约El Niño。

Fernando更喜欢把晋升归功于自己天才的床技加演技，而不是Mourinho的推荐。自从和葡萄牙人的儿子上床以来，他尤其乐意这样说服自己。他在职场上欠José 的人情，实在是他很想抛之脑后装作从没发生过的事情。

Cesc也在很久之前就脱离了夜店阶段，但没人能让他远离真人秀的舞台。他想法倒挺聪明：台下每个欲火焚身的观众都能想象风情万种的Fàbregas床上是什么模样；他们像毛头小子一样疯狂撸管时给的小费尤其大方，甚至表演结束前Xabi办公室外就能排起长队：每个人都想和台上明星来一发。

这其实不是Xabi手下高端男妓针对的用户群——他们是他留给百万富翁和重要客户的，这些人给他带来的不仅是财富，还有名声——但没人能叫Cesc别干了，他对性爱的热爱比Fernando夸张十万倍。Xabi心里明白，和Cesc讲道理是白费力，于是他干脆对Cesc放任自流，只要能赚钱就行。

“我来是去找Xabi拿日程表的，” 过了一会儿Fernando承认道。这次他说的是实话，部分实话。

“下周很忙？”Cesc问道，一边和手中的热胶枪搏斗。

“差不多吧，” Fernando 耸耸肩。“本可能更惨。”

“那也本可能更爽吧。”

“从你的角度说，没错。”Cesc向他露齿一笑。Cesc享受淫荡的生活，看着他的眼睛你就能懂。他这个人，没有开关，没有假面，没有另一重人格，所见即所得。无论何时他都是同一个人。

“所以，嗯……”Fernando 再次开口，垂下眼盯着双手，思考该怎么提今天来这儿想问的问题。他不知道征求Cesc 的意见本身是不是个好主意——实际上，他很确信自己大概率会后悔。但之前和Xabi的会面……好吧，可以用令人不安来形容。“Xabi说你是今晚的主演。”他最终只冒出了这句。

和Cesc谈 _正事_ 的感觉很奇怪。他俩严肃认真的交流只发生在喝高了或是磕嗨了或者两者兼具时（所以大概不能算严肃认真），要不就是在讨论性爱时（严肃认真地讨论做爱流程听上去很怪，但这是实话）。

“没错。”

“你今晚和谁一起？”他继续问道，越发偏离心中的主题。Fernando告诉自己：他这是战略性发问，好给自己争取点时间，要不鼓起勇气坦白，要不干脆放弃这个和别人交流他的问题的蠢念头（最好是后者）。

“Gerard和新来的小子。”Cesc答道。

“哪个新来的？”

“Hayward。“

Fernando皱起眉头。“Hayward他妈的是谁？”

“你知道的，那家伙，蓝眼睛那个。”

“……你是说Hazard？”

“就是他。”

“他才来一周Xabi就让他上真人秀？”

Cesc瞟了他一眼。“已经两个月啦，甜心。”

Fernando 惊讶地瞪大了眼，他发誓头回听人提到“Hazard，那个新来的男孩”时，还是不到两周前。“那么久了？”

“而你还常来找我们玩呢。想象一下你从来不来又会是什么状况。” Cesc评论道，口气满是嘲弄。

“去你的。”

“话说回来，” Fàbregas 继续说道，叹了口气。“如果我是你的话，我会对他留个心眼。”

“为什么？”Fernando问道，眉头拧在一起。

Cesc 抬头四处张望，好确认附近没有人在，然后靠过来做贼似地耳语道。“X对Haggard的喜爱值正在迅速增长。”

“是Hazard。”

“管他是谁，”Cesc回嘴。“据我听说，他的预约变得越来越多，甚至传言说 _神秘人_ 下一场宴会想要他……”Fàbregas手指拉了拉下眼睑，暗示Fernando保持警惕。

“伏地魔？”

“或是他的葡萄牙分身。”

“Mourinho？！” Fernando不是故意要表现得这般惊喜，好像Cesc刚宣布怀上了一个期待已久的孩子（当然，前提是他怀得起），但他实在没忍住。他的心都因喜悦而漏跳了一拍，几乎就要尖叫了。

“我说的当然是Mourinho，” Cesc 回道，有点儿生气，还好没注意到Fernando掩饰得不怎么样的喜悦之情，“但我们正在这 _八卦_ 呢，所以我不想提他名字。”他说道，暗示Fernando是不是 _有点傻_ 。

Fernando并不在意；老实说，他早就没在听Cesc说什么，只是一心忍住快要爬上嘴角的笑容。Cesc一无所知，他刚带给了Fernando这一周来最好的消息：Mourinho主动要求一个新人出席他的派对。这就是说，他至少对Hazard逐步增长的名声有所好奇；而这同时意味着，也许，只是 _也许_ ，哪怕Fernando回绝下一场派对他也无所谓。一旦新人到手，原来的那个就无关紧要了。Hazard也许正是Fernando通向自由的那把钥匙。

当然，Fernando不是想让一个新人夺走他的头牌之位，那可是他的骄傲。但他完全不介意让出“Mourinho最爱”这个头衔。每当想到在不远的将来要被迫面对整个Mourinho问题，都让Fernando恐慌不已。

Hazard吸引了José的目光，真是再好不过了。尤其是Xabi刚通知他下一场Mourinho的晚宴就在不久后。Fernando在听到这个消息的瞬间全身僵硬。

最近一段时间以来，西班牙人一直在思考怎么把Sergio的事情告诉Xabi。 起初他以为自己无需这么做，他们的关系肯定很快就会结束，等不到得把Xabi牵扯进来的时候。但现在他俩在一起好几个月了，到目前为止，Sergio还没有任何走人的迹象。 Mourinho的下一个派对就像是某种截止日：他必须在此之前对Xabi坦白男友的事，如果他还想活着走出老板办公室。

但如果Mourinho真那么喜欢Hazard——也许能再帮他争取点时间。

天哪，他简直想狠狠亲那孩子一口。

“哇，那是……挺棒的，”Fernando说道，试图掩饰自己的兴奋之情。

“对他，那是当然。但对你，可就不怎么样了。”

他想说，他不在乎，他甚至愿意砸钱叫Hazard引诱Mourinho。但Fernando不想那么快就对Cesc全盘托出，于是他说道：“你说什么呢，Fàbregas？觉得我连个新人都对付不了？”因为Cesc最有共鸣的两件事就是 _骄傲_ 和 _竞争_ 。

Cesc 回应他的微笑短促又勉强。“你真可爱，Niño，真的。还有这些雀斑？再加一分。老男人都爱小雀斑，它们让你看起来比实际年轻许多。你都快三十了，但依然金童名声在外，而且还算有说服力。所以，没错——我懂你的自信，但是，”他说着，一只指头点着Fernando鼻尖，大概是在指后者的雀斑，“哪怕这些小斑点也不可能让你这副年轻男孩的长相永远保持下去。Howard是真正意义上的年轻；鲜嫩，有活力，懂么？再加上那自信？还有那蓝眼睛。”Cesc 伸舌模仿呕吐的声音，“老天，我恨死那些蓝眼睛婊子了。”

“我还以为你喜欢Piqué。”

“Gerard是我朋友，他另算。但始终还是——你知道么，只因为眼睛颜色他就比我多收50镑？真是荒唐透顶。”

Fernando微笑。“我对蓝眼睛没什么偏好。”

“谢谢，但我他妈才不在乎呢。你又不付我钱，不是么？我说的是这个市场，而它真他妈不公平。” Cesc吐出一口气，无奈地摇摇头，“不管怎样，记得对Hickard上点心，不然在你反应过来之前他就是X的新宠了。”

“老天，Cesc，你就不能叫对一次那人名字？我就听说过他一次，但我也记得他名字。他叫Hazard。”

Fàbregas不说话了。他将目光从Fernando身上转开，然后深吸一口气，鼓起双颊，仿佛在拼命克制不要丧失耐心。如此大作周章的Cesc，如此美丽。“以防你还不知道，” 他过了一会才开口，双手叉腰，再度直视Fernando眼睛。“他想要别人叫他Eden，作为他那该死的艺名。我是不知道那正好是他真名还是什么自命不凡的点子，因为这个痴心妄想的婊子觉得自己是天堂的化身还是什么的，但我知道该怎么对待新人，首要原则就是别叫对他们的名字。一旦你叫了他们的名字，他们顿时就觉得自己了不起了，趾高气昂，一举一动都搞得像什么人物，还会选他妈的伊甸园（Eden）这种蠢艺名。X已经开始跪舔那小子了，总得有人挫挫他的傲气。所以老娘会一直叫那婊子Hickard，直到他配得上他的真名为止，这就是我们的行事之道。”

而这话真是……出人意料。Cesc终于结束演讲时，Fernando完全惊呆了。 Cesc...好吧，就是Cesc，他这人就这样。 Fernando不知他都是从哪学到这些玩意的，不过时不时地，他就会冒点卖春业的基本守则，而且还到处拉人宣讲。你只能乖乖听讲，同时忍住不要笑，不然还能怎么样？

“哇，你这……” Fernando开口，一边搜肠刮肚找话讲。 当他发现自己无话可讲时，他决定直接指出对方的发言有多荒谬，“一堆傻话，真的，” 他又加了一句，“你是蕾吉娜·乔治（Regina George）*上身了还是怎么地？”

Cesc对他怒目而视。“Nando，别再端着了行不行？你总一副唯我独尊的模样，而我尊重这点，因为你字面意义上睡到了事务所第一。但别想指责谁，你不懂这行里的生活，不是么？你得让新进的家伙明白他们的地位在哪里，不然他们就会把你吃到渣子都不剩。在这行里，如果你不留点神，不用皮鞭教训教训新人，他们很快就会篡你的位。我们活在该死的丛林里，以牙还牙是真理。再说蕾吉娜·乔治是正牌天后，所以闭上你这林赛·罗韩（Lindsay Lohan）**的嘴，行不？”

Fernando 成功地控制住了自己，只是轻轻一笑，以防再惹毛Cesc。“好吧，如果这是你的观点，”他耸耸肩。

“我就是这个观点，”Cesc 点头。“而你也该对Hayward防着点。”

“我会的，谢谢建议。”

“你他妈的不用谢。”

Cesc走开继续去检查他今晚的演出服。随着刚才那段演讲的冲击力渐渐消散，Fernando再度感到坐立不安。而问题在于这种感觉变得越来越熟悉，像一阵阵海涛，时来时去，却从未完全消散。这种紧迫感令他只想逃走躲起来，再也别出来，因为否认总比面对问题容易得多。

倒不是说Fàbregas是全天下最适合给他建议的人，但Cesc确实在某些Fernando一无所知的领域有经验，比如在工作之外谈恋爱。

而这就是Fernando决定来店里和Cesc闲聊的原因: Sergio。就在他今天和Xabi会面之后，当时他差点恐慌症发作。

Sergio很棒，不是么？ Fernando现在已经确定了这一点。他之前怀疑了很长一段时间，但现在答案已经明了。 他喜欢Sergio ，真地喜欢。 他们在一起时他感觉很棒，他们分开时他想念对方。这在Fernando的世界里意味着很多东西，也已足够令人担忧，但问题还不止这些。

最近他俩在一起度过了很多时间。很多，换算成Fernando的标准，就是非常非常非常多。再说，因为他俩长时间呆在一起，他们也做了很多爱。这一切都很自然，但也是个麻烦。

当Sergio隔三岔五地出现在他家门口，以担心Fernando的饮食习惯为借口——“我刚学会了这道菜，觉得你会喜欢”，或是“你一定得试试我最近发现的这家新餐馆，他家特别好吃”，甚至是 “自从你上次吃蔬菜已经有多久了？”——Fernando一眼就看穿了他的用意。Sergio自以为像猫一样诡秘狡黠，但在Fernando眼里他的意图却再明显不过。

倒不是Fernando怀疑对方居心不良。 Sergio大概真地担心Fernando的生活方式会影响他的健康状况。虽然听上去有点儿傻气，但你懂的，这不是什么大问题，甚至还莫名有些甜。但那并不是Sergio的真正动机。他真正在做的，真正想要的，是一步一步地巩固自己在Fernando生活中的地位。今天一起吃个晚餐，明天一起吃个早餐，不知不觉中他们几乎共度了每个夜晚，而Fernando已经把接客数量从一周五六个减到了一两个，如果他还在接客的话。

而这就是问题所在：Xabi老远就能察觉有什么不对劲。他知道有人在撒谎，他现在让Fernando以为自己占了上风，也许只因为他还没有摸清每一个细节。但总有一天他会的。等到了那时，没人知道他发作起来会有多可怕。

Fernando看似萎靡的性欲使得Xabi给他预约了一次全面的医学检查，以便排除生病的可能性。在应招这行， “得病（sick）”这词是种严重的冒犯。娼妓哪怕只是感冒流鼻涕都没人要。不过，如果Xabi认为他是病了，这能给他争取点时间，也使他免于每周上百个客人的预约，所以，也还好。至少现在还好。

在Xabi和Sergio间走钢索令人精疲力尽。一个想要他多接活，另一个想要他再也不接活。一个觉得Fernando是故意和他对着干，如果西班牙人回绝重要客户；另一个表面上装作不在乎，但心里对Fernando还在接客这点介意得要命。El Niño与Fernando之间的距离从未如此巨大，又如此微小，越来越难兼顾两者，更难的是弄清自己更想成为哪一个。

Fernando越发感到，自己可能将在某一天被迫做出选择，而他痛恨这个念头。这也是为什么他需要和Fàbregas谈谈。总有人知道答案的吧。

“呃... Cesc？” 他试探地再度开口。Cesc只是哼了一声，于是Fernando继续说道。“我能问你个问题吗？”

“你刚才不就在问。”

“私人问题，我是说。”

“哪种私人问题？我一次最多被几个鸡巴干过那种，还是我最喜欢的颜色那种？"

Fernando一顿，稍稍皱起眉。“……两种都不是？我的意思是……你的私生活，不是你的性生活。”

“哦。" Cesc停下手中活计，抬眼扫向Fernando，挑起一边眉毛。“怎么了？"

“什么怎么了？”

“你？问我私人问题？你从不这样。” Fàbregas再次放下手中工具，转身面向Fernando，表情略少了一丝嘲弄，多了一分担心。“你还好么？”

“当然，我挺好的，" Fernando耸肩，Fàbregas只是眯起了眼睛。“我什么事都没有。” Cesc歪起头，Fernando终于叹了口气。“好吧，我是有件事。”

他的朋友做了一个“我就知道”的手势，点点头，“继续。”

“你之前那男友叫什么来着？高个灰发，比利时来的那个？” 他尽量缩小范围，因为Fàbregas的前男友比Fernando挑染的发丝还多。这点本身就很能说明问题。

“你是说荷兰来的？”

“可能吧。”

“Robin。”

“对，就是他。”

“为什么你想问这个？”

“我……为什么你们分手了？”

Fàbregas 目光撇开了片刻，耸了耸肩。“处不下去了。”

“为什么？”

Cesc叹气，在Fernando身旁找了个凳子坐下。“该死的，你是真想问私人问题不成？” 他轻轻摇了摇头，有一瞬，Fernando以为他不会回答了。Cesc交男友只为炫耀，通常对男友本身不屑一顾。但叫Robin的那个人，Cesc从未对店里任何人提起——直到 Fernando有天在购物中心里撞见了他们，导致Fàbregas不得不当场介绍身边人是他男友，也才有了后来的解释。但要不是因为这次意外，Fernando觉得大概没人会知道Robin的存在。在他们分手后的一周里Cesc都不太正常。他一个人呆在家里，吃着冰淇淋，看着唐顿庄园的重播，没有接任何客——整整七天不做爱，大概是自从13岁起Cesc最久一次不和别人的生殖器发生接触。

“你觉得还能是怎样？” Fàbregas 终于答道。“因为我太喜欢别人鸡巴而Robin 接受不了这一点。他接受不了我的行当，就和其他人一样。”

“但他知情？”

“不，一开始他不知情。这也是为什么我尽力不在你们任何人面前提这事。但我最终还是决定对他说实话，因为我发觉我和他开始有点儿认真了，而这点，在事后看来，完全是个愚蠢的决定。我也不懂那时为什么会觉得他和其他人不一样，不会惊恐地撒腿就跑。”

“所以他就这样……离你而去了？”

“他没有立刻提分手，说需要点时间考虑，然后他回来了，跟我说他不介意。我们的关系又持续了一个月，然后他改主意了，我就被甩了。虽然他起初是想让我辞职。他自己在曼彻斯特找了个非常不错的工作，想让我跟他一起去。他甚至都排练过他那一套说辞，你能想象吗？什么在一个没人认识我的地方开始新生活，找个真正的工作……“Cesc停了一下，悲伤地笑了，他的眼神似乎飘向了遥远的过去；在他讲述的时候，仿佛在回忆过往每个微小的瞬间。”有那么一阵子，我甚至认真考虑过他的话，你敢信么？连我自己现在都觉得难以置信。”

“但你没有跟他去。”

“没，我当然没去。那不适合我。我离了这行就什么都不是。不管怎样，一旦我容颜不再，像个主妇一样终老家中，Robin也会抛弃我。所以……我没留住那男人，但至少这里还有姐妹们陪着我。”

Cesc弯起嘴角，眼里却没有笑容，而Fernando 回应的微笑也难说是发自内心。他的心因这无比熟悉的话语而沉到了谷底。顷刻间他的思绪闪回今晨，当他在Sergio的怀抱中醒来的时候。他仍能感到他们肌肤相接之处温暖的触感，仍能尝到Sergio离开公寓前留下的咖啡味的吻。哪怕只是稍稍想象某天这些都将不复存在，都能在他心上凿穿一个洞，直到这一刻他才意识到这一点。

“不过，你为什么突然问我Robin 的事？”Cesc的追问将他从沉思中惊醒。“你该不是睡了他吧？不是吧？因为那可是他妈的背叛而我要——”

“当然不是，别说傻话，Cesc ，”Fernando果断打断对方。他咬住下唇，眼神飘忽了一瞬，终于鼓起坦白的勇气。“可能我也……可能……好吧，我……有了个人。”

Cesc 缓缓张大嘴，直到展开一个巨大的胜利笑容。他从凳子上一跃而起，手指点着Fernando的脸。“我就知道！”他尖叫，“你太明显了，Niño！你在David夫夫那个活儿时不愿意和我搞，还说了一堆有的没的，我就知道你外头有男人了！”

Fernando 拽住Cesc，把他摁回凳子上。 “你他妈能闭嘴么？老天。 ”

“等等，”Cesc一顿，“你还没告诉X？”Fernando 只是尴尬地摇了摇头，Cesc吹了声口哨，“姐姐，你疯啦？他绝对会活撕了你。”

“为什么你觉得我还没跟他讲？”

“可我不懂啊，你可是X的乖宝宝。自从那次私自接客被抓包后你对他可诚实了。”

“这个嘛，这件事我还没对他说。这事有点……复杂，我还在考虑怎么办。”

“那个男人知道你的事吗？”

Fernando 稍稍一顿。“知道，打从一开始就知道。我们就是那样遇见的。反正也差不离。他不是个客人，但算是……有点关系。”

“而他不介意？”Cesc问道，眉毛挑起惊讶的弧度。

“我不确定。他表现得不介意，但我能看出他心里恰恰相反，你明白么？他不是不在意，他只是……在尽力，我猜。”

“那已经超过了这里大多数婊子能得到的限度，包括我在内。”Cesc审视了一会儿Fernando略显绝望的表情。这一刻，可能是极少的时刻之一，他或许真地对别人的悲剧产生了某种共情。“你有多喜欢他？”

“我不知道。”

“Nando... ”Cesc执着追问。

Fernando 叹了口气，再度摇了摇头。“挺喜欢的？我猜。我不清楚。很难搞清楚。有时他把我烦得够呛，让我只想给他一巴掌，可然后……然后他总有他一套法子让我觉得自己像是……宇宙中心一样。”

“X看你的方式就好像你是宇宙中心啊，”Fàbregas指出这点。

“好吧，首先，Xabi根本没这样看过我。Xabi看我的方式就像在看一沓钱。再说，这不是一回事。那个人就是……不一样。我猜是因为他让我感觉我自己……很特别。不知为什么。我知道这种事说出来一点都不真实，但我也想不到别的描述方式了。”

“就像你是个人一样？” Cesc问道，一个柔和的微笑在他唇角舞动。“一个真正的人，拥有自己的思想感情什么的？就好像你不只是漂亮脸蛋加高超床技的组合？”

Fernando 笑了，但还是朝他朋友点了点头。“我没那么自以为是，但你说得对，就是那种感觉。”

“我懂，这就和Robin 给我的感觉一模一样。哪怕是在分手时，我也能看出他因为自己没法接受我的工作而心碎。那是个艰难的选择，对他来说也不容易。”

选择——又是这个词，它已经迅速成为了Fernando最讨厌的词。

“所以你想说的是，总有一天我不得不做出选择？”

Fàbregas 耸肩。“总有一方得做出选择。不是你，就是他。但更有可能是你，因为你才是故事里那个反派。”

“如果我就是没法选呢？”

“那也是个选择，亲爱的，那就是你对他的拒绝。”

Fernando 疲倦地把头埋进双手里。美好的今晨似乎已经是很久以前的事了……“让我死吧…又不是我想自讨苦吃。”

“谁都不想。但那种不请自来，又搞得你生活天翻地覆的人？他们才最可怕。你需要好些时间才能把他们剔出脑海，有时则需要更久。”Cesc的那个眼神——让他话中之意更加清晰。Robin的事情已经过去好几年了，然而他的身影却挥之不去，也许仍在暗处潜行，不时在Fàbregas入睡前浮现，当他思绪又闪回所有那些他放弃的可能性，当他选择让一生至爱走出他的生活。

你怎么知道自己正在放弃的那个人是一生至爱？不管选或是不选，你又怎么才知道自己不会为此后悔？这真他妈的不公平。“我希望我可以就这样……不再喜欢他。如果有得选，我眼都不眨就会那么做，让这一切都不再这么为难。”

Fàbregas从凳子上跳起来，又回去研究他的小亮片去了。他只是朝Fernando耸了耸肩，表示刚才那不寻常的交心时刻已经结束，他们又回到了平常的嘴炮友谊。也许Cesc还会有点小不开心，因为Fernando挖出了他深埋心中的那段情。

Fernando想道歉——或者说些什么——因为，说实话，他深有同感。Sergio还在他身边呢他就已经开始难过了。但你懂的，Cesc，他这人才不在乎道歉什么的。再说这也不符合他们的相处方式，他俩之间从来就没有怜悯这种情感的容身之处。

“那你可就惨了，”Cesc说道，懒得再抬头看他一眼。“世界上可他妈没有那种魔法。”

x-x-x

“你干了什么？”Xabi平静地问道，只有句尾一点重音暴露了对Fernando刚才的话的难以置信。目瞪口呆的Xabi看起来有些陌生，很少能在他脸上见到这样的表情。

至于Fernando本人，他希望能找到个地洞钻下去就此消失。他努力直视着Xabi双眼，因为不想再显得更加尴尬挫败了，但低垂的双肩和额上焦虑的纹路还是出卖了他。“我没法解释，”他叹气。“我不知道我出了什么问题，那事儿就……就这样发生了。”

“再给我说一遍，我觉得我第一遍没听懂。”

“拜托，别逼我再重复了，Xabi。”

“你睡着了？”Xabi说道，语带震惊，Fernando羞怯地点点头。“不可能，Fernando，你在Zlatan身边怎么能睡得着？那个男人开口就不会停。”

“我知道！”Fernando胡乱摇着手。“他那时在讲话，我能听到他在讲话，我只是……我不知道，我走神了。他的声音变得越来越遥远，然后等我意识到这点已经是十分钟以后，而他正在对我大吼。”

“这还是在性交过程中？”Fernando一脸痛苦的神情。向Xabi坦白这种事真是——好吧，只能用痛苦来形容。他能看见他老板眼底的恐惧。该死的，换作他是Xabi他也会是同样的神情。到底是他妈发生了什么，才会让一个经验老道又贵得吓人的男妓在和一位高端客人做爱时睡着？这不仅糟糕透顶，也令人羞愧无比。Fernando真想回家把自己埋进被子里然后再也，再也不要出来见人了。

老天，当他在Zlatan瑞典语的怒吼中醒来，意识到刚才发生了什么时，他只盼世界能立刻毁灭，地上裂开一条大缝，吞没他，带他脱离那个房间，或是这个宇宙。这是他应招生涯中最难堪的时刻，没有之一。他很确定，如果这事发生在其他任何人身上，Xabi想都不想就会把他们开掉，就连Cesc也难以幸免。

“我的老天，Fernando，” Xabi说道，一边对他摇着头。

“我明白！”Fernando手肘撑在膝上，脸埋在手心里，十指搓着额头。他的头快要炸了，好像里面有个小人正他妈用锤子敲他脑袋。

“说实话，我无法理解这种事怎么会发生，”Xabi继续。“你是嗑药了？”

“当然没有！”

“那好，那你他妈是怎么睡着的，尤其是一个小船一样大的男的压在你身上，还用他鸡巴捅你屁股的时候？”

Fernando大声嘟囔道，重新在椅子上坐直，“我，不，知，道。不管你问多少次都一样，Xabi，我不知道，这事从来没发生过。”

“所以你得想想这次有什么不同。一定是有什么原因。”

原因当然有，Fernando想，只是他不敢说。原因就是Sergio，以及他们共度的所有时间；原因就是他整夜都在和男友贪欢，起身去见Zlatan前几乎没睡够两小时。精疲力竭的他本不该在这种状态下接客。而他仍然赴约的唯一原因是Zlatan是他四天来唯一的客人，如果他胆敢在约定时间几小时前放客户鸽子，Xabi一定会杀了他。

但他该怎么解释这些，才有活着从Xabi办公室出去的可能？

“你要知道，无论你工作内容是什么，在上班时间睡着都是重大失误，”看他没有说话， Xabi又开口了。Fernando知道沉默不语只会显得更加罪孽深重，但他不知此时什么才能洗清自己。他搞砸了，事实如此。“尤其当你干的是付钱的性爱，保持清醒就至关重要。要我说，这可是整个过程中最基础的一点。如果任何客人想操一具静止的躯体，他们会去买充气娃娃，而不是花一大笔钱和你度过无趣的一小时。”

Fernando感到全身血液都沸腾了。倒不是气Xabi，他气的是他自己。Xabi说得一点没错。他怎能让事情发展到这等地步？他怎能放任自己失控至此？这关乎他职业生涯，而他为了事业曾那般拼命。

他搜遍全身口袋，掏出三百磅甩在Xabi桌上。“拿着。”

“这是什么？”

“我的小费。”

“他付你钱了？”

“没全付，只付了小费。我提出这次免费，算是补偿。他非常恼火……我们干了三次，跟疯了一样。所以他没付报酬，但给了我这些。这没多少，但……”

Xabi叹气。“这钱你收着吧。”他将钱推回给Fernando。“和Zlatan的一轮性爱就够受的了，这是你应得的。”

“我的屁股赞同你的观点。” Fernando说着，点点头欣慰地收回了钱。三百镑对Xabi算不了什么，也许还不够他做个发型，但这是个示好的表示。

“Fernando……”Xabi又倒回皮椅里，注视着Fernando。他的眼里不再充满怀疑，而是某种……担忧？Fernando从没见过这种神情出现在这个男人脸上。他的老板看起来非常严肃，但不是那种“老娘要把你踢出去”的严肃。“你身上到底发生了什么？”

“没什么，Xabi。只是太累了。”

Xabi只是稍稍眯细了眼睛，足以令Fernando打个了寒颤，“为什么太累了？”

“我不知道，”Fernando 紧张地耸肩，但不管怎样仍然保持了语调的平稳。每次Xabi快要发现Sergio的事情，Fernando都感觉如坠冰窟。“我昨晚没睡好，然后又得早早起床……而酒店那张床实在太软了……”好吧，至少这个部分他没撒谎，那张床真是舒服到不行。

Xabi捏住鼻梁，闭上眼睛一秒。“之前，你开始回绝一半的客户预约。而今天这事？总有一天你会要了我的命，Fernando。”

“我以前从没出过这种事，Xabi，就只这一次而已。”

“哦，就因为它只发生过一次，你真以为Zlatan会忘了这事？你真不觉得这会是他与你在一起最难忘的时刻吗？每当他想到你，难道这不会是他脑子里浮现的第一印象？”

“我不是这个意——”

“是，你他妈不是这个意思。我在这行里呆了近十年了，头一次听到有男妓做爱时睡着。Zlatan已经打电话来要别人了。”

“真该死。”Fernando重重呼出一口气。

“没错，你说得对，真该死。他还说，我不该让手下男妓接太多活累着。累着！我他妈都让你自己挑客人了，到头来你搞砸了还是我的错！”

“对不起。”

“你是该对不起。” Xabi顿了顿，咬住下唇沉思着。过了一刻，他说道：“Fernando ……有什么我该知道的吗？”

“没，”他赶紧接口。“你在说什么？”

“我想让你自己告诉我。”

“没什么事，Xabi。”

“如果有什么事——”

“什么都没有。”他着重说道。

“——我只想让你知道，你可以跟我说，”Xabi把他的话说完。“我是自己人，Fernando。至少现在如此。要是你下回再在客人床上睡着，我估计就不这么想了。”

这就是Xabi Alonso，从温柔妈咪瞬间变身黑帮教父的能力叫人胆寒。

Fernando决定别再继续挑衅Xabi，今天他着实理亏。再说如果Xabi给个口头警告就放过他，他就已经够走运了。“这种事再也不会发生了。”

“让我们祈祷吧。这对我不是什么好事，对你则更糟。没人想操一个什么也不在乎，什么也感受不到的婊子。”

“你知道我不是那种人。”

“没错，但这就是Zlatan的感想。而那男人是个该死的大嘴巴。”

“我觉得我做得够多，足够改变他的想法了。”

Xabi沉默了好一阵，审视着Fernando的表情，巧克力棕的眼睛里带着一丝疑虑。“但愿如此。”

x-x-x

他到家的时候，公寓里一片寂静。这真是再好不过，因为Fernando现在最不需要的就是Sergio突然从哪儿冒出来。有时寂静也是一件幸事。他像尸体一样颓然栽倒床上，身体还没被Zlatan操麻木的部分充斥着难堪的感觉。他曾为了自己的声名那么努力，而这一切都可能灰飞烟灭，只因他愚蠢地睡着了十分钟。

工作时客人睡着的情况倒不怎么罕见，虽然从未发生在Fernando身上——谢天谢地——但他听说过很多次。而一个男妓在工作中睡着？ 这可是新闻。哪怕是和其他任何客人，哪怕不是工作场合，这都够糟了。而今天不仅发生在付了钱的客人身上，而且对方还是Zlatan这种自大狂——完全，彻底的灾难现场。

哪怕让Zlatan不戴套操他都不足以让这人原谅他。不是说Zlatan是他最喜欢或最大方的客户之一（完全不是）。Zlatan实际上有点烦人——非常烦人。Fernando几次都考虑过甩掉他，但Xabi关于在预约名单上保留名人（或是球员，比如Zlatan）的重要性的讲话说服了他。以第三人称指代他自己，做爱时拍胸大吼“ ZLATAN！”什么的，在Fernando看来太毁气氛了。 但无论如何……应该是他甩掉客人，而不是反过来。一想到外面有个客人对他服务不满意，真是令人沮丧——何况那人确实有理由这样想！Fernando难以相信自己居然干出了这种事。

床头柜上的手机亮了，Sergio的名字在屏幕上闪动。

Fernando忍住一个哈欠，考虑了整整两秒钟，最后还是没接。

Zlatan事件仿佛当头一棒。问题不是他会不会把Sergio摆在工作之前，是他已经在这么做了。而这就是后果。

他不是在Sergio身上撒气，但这确实是Sergio的错。他们共度的时光使生活中其他东西都显得阴沉无趣。太容易就沉醉在Sergio承诺的规律生活和美好爱情故事里，更容易被这一切冲昏头，忘了世上并没有从此幸福在一起的结局。

离Sergio厌倦他还有多久呢？再过多久Sergio就会意识到他想要的不只是和婊子在一起那点乐子，决定离开Fernando去寻求一段更为社会容忍的，更少麻烦的关系，一个不以出卖肉体为生的对象，就像Robin对待Cesc那样？这就是Fernando心头挥之不去的阴云。这段关系也许会是他一生中最幸福的时光，但也可能会毁掉他的职业生涯，在结束时让他心碎一地。于是，尽管这些想法令Fernando寝食难安，但他知道自己得振作起来。

工作先于Sergio，客人先于私欲，就该如此。他曾在工作中干得如此拼命才取得今日的成就。再也不要相信什么“就再呆十分钟，我发誓”，“在你走之前我给你做点松饼？”，“在浴室里等我？”，或是什么“要不我晚上过来？只是想吻你”；再也不要搞得自己筋疲力尽，只为花时间和Sergio在一起，让Sergio开心快乐，使他微笑，使他幸福，使他高潮……只要有时间的话，他们会在一起的，只要有时间的话。Fernando的首要任务是取悦那些付钱买下他的人，这些人会一直在这里，哪怕Sergio早已玩够离去。

事情就这么定了。这不是个容易的选择，但是他唯一的选择，也是唯一合理的选择。Fernando不能为了一点激情就冒着失去一切的风险。这点激情正在影响他的事业，而他的事业他妈的神圣不可侵犯。

总之，这就是他对自己说的话。他的心沉甸甸的，像块千斤重的大石头；泪水烧灼着双眼，仿佛下一秒就会夺眶而出。他知道这就是做出那该死的选择的第一步，就像Cesc说的那样。更重要的是，他知道这会伤害Sergio，光想到这点就已令他撕裂一般疼痛。但生活中有其他事情要考虑，它们比短暂的激情更重要。显然，Fernando面前只有一条路可走，而它不通向Sergio。

 _他又打过来了_ 。忽略这第二通来电比前一次还要艰难。一种冲动让他手指忍不住想滑过手机屏幕。这真他妈不容易，但他必须得忍住。他得划出界线。

“对不起，”Fernando对着手机低声道，只希望一切都会好起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> *蕾吉娜·乔治（Regina George）：2004年电影《贱女孩（Mean girls）》人物  
> **林赛·罗韩（Lindsay Lohan）：演员，在《贱女孩》里扮演主角凯蒂，和蕾吉娜是塑料姐妹花


End file.
